How A Nurse Mends A Doctor's Heart
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: When new nurse John moves to a new city to work, what happens when he comes across a heart broken Dr. Johnson? Will a nurse be able to mend a doctor's heart? AU SLASH M/M
1. Starting Fresh

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**Title: How A Nurse Mends A Doctor's Heart**

**Rating: M+ 15**

**Pairings: John Cena/ Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson**

**Summary: When new nurse John moves to a new city to work, what happens when he comes across a heart broken Dr. Johnson? Will a nurse be able to mend a doctor's heart? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

John Helmsley smiled as he pulled up to his best friend's house. He was moving away from home, getting his own life away from his dad. His dad lived in Boston and John was now living in New York. His dad was the head of surgery at a hospital in Boston, and John had just graduated from med school, he was now a certified nurse.

He never wanted to be a doctor much to the chagrin of his dad but he didn't care. He liked being a nurse, helping people out. He pulled up at Adam's house and smiled as he saw Adam come out of the house holding a blue bundle of joy. John smiled and got out of the car and ran over to his best friend. He hugged him tight then took baby Nathan Owen Hart from him and held him close, this was the first time he had ever seen him.

"You did good Addy, really good. I am so happy for you guys, where's Bret?" John asked. "He's at work." Adam said John smiled. Bret was the owner of numerous restaurants all over the country and was a very wealthy man. "Come in, let me show you around" Adam said John smiled and nodded. They walked inside and John smiled seeing the house. It was amazing.

"There are 31 majestic and private acres with captivating Southern views, stretching from the Berkshire Mountains to the Connecticut River Valley. Nature sweeps her hand across this hypnotic setting completely transforming it with the awe of each season which works it magic into every room of this enchanted country estate."

"Towering trees stand guard over this alluring landscape. A perfect home to escape to and begin building generations of magical memories. Graciously proportioned rooms, Top of the line chef's kitchen opens to its own sitting room with native fieldstone fireplace and gracious screened in porch. The second of four fireplaces is in the sprawling ground floor Master suite. Wrap-around winding porches overlook various gardens, carpeted lawns and enchanting swim pond from which to fish, row, or just splash away lazy days at her edge. Outbuildings include three-car garage with 1,000 square foot guest quarters, gym or studio. Only mother nature could create places like this which teach you about both stillness and flying." Adam said John laughed.

"I take it real estate school is going well then?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded. "Yes. I love it, but not as much as Nate" Adam said John smiled and nodded. "I bet. Are you sure it's OK if I crash here until I get the apartment?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled. "Of course it is." Adam said.

John got settled into his room and they sat down for some tea. "So are you excited about the new job?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Of course I am. I really am. I am nervous though. The doctor I am working with is the best in the country and I just hope I make a good impression." John said. Adam smiled and nodded. "I am sure you will Jay, how was Hunter about you leaving?" Adam asked. "He was OK, it's not like he ever noticed I was around anyway, he lives at the hospital." John said Adam nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. So when do you start?" Adam asked. "Two days. Tomorrow I need to find myself an apartment and try and get settled in." John said Adam smiled. "Well me and Nate will come with you." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "So what happened with you and Wade?" Adam asked, John sighed.

"I asked him to come with me but he said no and we ended things. I don't know why he wouldn't come he just declined, so we will see what happens." John said Adam nodded.

"Yeah I am sure you'll be too focussed on work to even worry about him anyway Johnny," Adam said John nodded and smiled. "I hope so." John said Adam smiled. "But I will always be here for you and my godson." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. He was so glad that John had gotten a job in New York. He had missed him so much.

"Honey I'm home!" they heard and John laughed. Bret walked into the house and smiled at his husband and son. He kissed them both and smiled over at John. "Hey John, so glad you're here. Adam has missed you so much." Bret said John smiled.

"Same here, thank-you for letting me stay here." John said, Adam and Bret smiled at him. "No worries, any friend of Adam's is a friend of mine" Bret said John smiled, he was glad to be around his friends. He had missed them both so much he really had.

**MEANWHILE**

**"Chris you can't just keep them from me they're my kids as well"** Dr. Dwayne Johnson said into his phone as he paced his office. He was on the phone to his ex-husband, Chris Jericho. **"Look Dwayne, it's not my fault they don't wanna see you it's yours! You're the one who stuck your dick into some bitch!"** Chris screamed at him. Dwayne sighed. **"And I regret it every day but please Chris. Let me see my kids while they're on holiday please…..I am begging you here, you've gotten everything you wanted in the divorce, so please Chris."** Dwayne said. Chris sighed.

**"I'll talk to them, I am not making any promises."** Chris said, Dwayne smiled. **"Thanks, I am so glad, thank-you Chris."** He said. **"Whatever, just don't be shocked if they say no."** Chris said Dwayne nodded. "**Yeah I know, but thanks."** Dwayne said, **"Uh huh, seeya"** Chris said ending the call. Dwayne sighed and sat down.

He was so stressed out lately, the impact his divorce had on him was insane. He had to pay a lot of money to Chris. So it was hard on him mentally and financially the only bright spot was that he didn't lose his job. He was actually promoted to head of Paediatrics which was amazing.

He got up and went over to his desk and sat down and smiled. He picked up a picture of his kids, he had a Ana who is 17, Samuel who is 11 and Justin who is 8. He missed them so much, they just hated him right now. They didn't like what he had done to their daddy and Dwayne hated himself for what he did with the intern, but he was stressed out and he couldn't help it. The guy was hot and willing so he fucked him and he regretted it every single day of his life.

He just hoped that someday he would be happy like he used to be, he knew Chris would never take him back so now Dwayne had to start fresh and hopefully with someone who made him smile. He felt as if he hadn't smiled in so very long.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John smiled as he looked around the apartment with Adam. The place was amazing. "All of our units are one of a kind. Each has breathtaking double exposures with city and river views from floor to ceiling windows. It can also come Furnished or Unfurnished, has Stainless steel appliances, White oak flooring, Granite countertops in kitchen, Marble bath, Floor-to-ceiling windows with spectacular views, Washer/dryer in the unit, Walk-in closets, White oak and glass pantries."

"The Amenities include a 24-hour concierge /Concierge/Valet, Pool, Residents' multi-media lounge and billiards room, Valet services, State-of-the-art fitness centre, Yoga/Pilates studio, Fully-landscaped terraces/sundeck, Building-wide wireless Internet system, On-site storage available, Bike Storage, Pet Friendly, Valet Parking Available, Basketball, Dry Cleaning Services in Building and JUST ADDED Free Bicycle Usage, BBQ Grills, Tennis Court, Driving Range and a FREE BREAKFAST." The agent said. John smiled this was it.

"I love it." John said. "OK then, how many bedroom and bathrooms would you like?" the agent asked. "I think 2 and 2" John said.

"OK then." she said. "And I can have pets?" John asked. The agent smiled. "Yes, do you have any?" she asked. "Not right now, but I might soon." John said. "OK." She said. "What's the price per month?" Adam asked being the sensible one. "This one is $4,500 /Month" she said. Adam's eyes widened.

"Can you afford it?" Adam asked. "Dad's shout. He wants to pay for it, but all my bills and groceries and things are all up to me." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "OK then, do you want to sign?" the agent asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yes" he said, he signed on the dotted line, feeling so happy. His life in New York was just beginning and he wondered what was to come.

**Please Review….**


	2. First Day At Work

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was still at Adam's and Bret's he still needed to get everything for his own apartment. He had to get some furniture and get the utilities turned on so he would be moving in on the weekend. He got up, showered and dressed and walked down to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and he looked out the window. "Morning John." Bret said, John smiled at him.

"Morning." John said Bret smiled. "Adam's just getting Nathan dressed, you're going shopping right?" Bret asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I need to get everything for work tomorrow." John said, "Cool. He needs to get out and about. I think having you here will be good for him." Bret said John smiled. "I've missed him a lot. I didn't have any other friends in Boston." John said, Bret smiled and nodded.

They both looked as Adam came in with Nathan. He smiled at his husband and best friend. John walked over to Adam and took Nathan from him. He was so in love with him he was just so cute. "So are we still on for shopping?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I need to get everything for work." John said Adam smiled.

"Cool." Adam said he was excited to get out of the house and spend some time with John. They finished off breakfast and headed out the door with Nathan. They got into Adam's Volvo and they headed to the mall where John would get what he needed. "So is everything OK Addy?" John asked as they drove "Yeah I guess I get a little lonely with Bret being at work and I have Nate all day, so I am a little lonely but I am so glad you're here now." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"Me too Addy, I will be a bit busy with work, but I will always make time for you." John said, Adam smiled. He was glad he had John here with him he really was. They got to the mall and parked and walked inside.

They went to the medical supply store and John walked around getting what he needed. He got six scrub shirts in different colours, he got them in Caribbean w/Black Sleeves, Black w/Olive Sleeves, Black w/Pewter Sleeves, Black w/Wine Sleeves, Hunter/Black and Pewter w/Navy Sleeves. He also got six pairs of scrub pants in different colours, he got them in Black, Caribbean, Hunter, Navy, Pewter and Wine. He then walked around and got everything else he would need as a nurse.

He got a Gel Red Rappaport Stethoscope, a Green Rappaport stethoscope, a Black Rappaport stethoscope, an ELITE CARE - Stethoscope in Pastel Blue, RM - Stethoscope Tunable - Clinical Assessment Series II Paediatric in white, a Light blue stainless steel fob watch with triangular clip, a Neurological penlight torch, a Pouch For Nurses, a Key ring calculator, Small Bandage scissor Red, Large Bandage Scissor in Red, a Fetal Stethoscope, And a digital thermometer. Once John had everything he was all prepared for his new job.

"Is that everything?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am all prepared for work." John said Adam smiled and nodded. John paid for his items and they headed back home. They got there and John went up to his room and unpacked everything and made sure everything was OK and that it was what he needed.

He was so excited for his job, he couldn't wait to start working. He had worked so hard to get this job and he couldn't wait to get into the job and be with people and help people out. He loved working with kids and their parents. He just wanted to make his dad proud.

He knew Hunter was a little upset with him not going to med school but John loved nursing. "Everything OK in here?" Adam asked coming in. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah everything is fine" John said, Adam smiled. "Good, I am so proud of you Johnny, you've done it." Adam said John smiled. "Thanks Addy, I am so happy right now, but I am really happy that I am here with you." John said, Adam smiled, he really was proud of John and he was glad he was here with him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up and dressed in his Black w/Pewter Sleeves Scrub top and his black Scrub pants and he had all his gear he was ready to get to work.

He was so excited about it. He walked downstairs and grabbed a coffee and had a small breakfast with Bret and Adam.

"Good luck" Adam said embracing John. John smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks Addy, I'll see you tonight." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

John grabbed his things and headed outside he got into his Black Cadillac XTS Sedan and he headed off into the city and to New York-Presbyterian Hospital.

He got there and parked and walked up to the paediatric floor where he would be working. He met up with the nurse supervisor Torrie. "OK first things first guys we need to give you some ID badges so you can get around the hospital without being stopped." She said. She took the new nurses into the back and had their photos taken and everything.

Once their pictures were taken she took the new nurses to the doctor they would be working with. "OK John if you would come with me" Torrie said John nodded and followed her to an office. She knocked and was told to come in.

"Dr. Johnson, this is John Cena, he will be working alongside you from now on, he has been appointed as your nurse" Torrie said Dwayne stood up and he walked over to Torrie and John, he smiled and shook John's hand, "Dwayne Johnson," he said John smiled "John Cena" he said blushing, there was no denying that Dwayne was an extremely attractive man. Dwayne was thinking the exact same thing about John.

"Nice to meet you, how about I get you up to date with my patients?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled, Torrie left them alone and John sat down with Dwayne and went over the patient files.

"So you just graduated nurse school?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah in Boston, top of my class, I hope I can be great for you." John said, Dwayne smiled. "I am sure you will be." Dwayne said John smiled.

The door came bursting open and Dwayne looked at who it was it was his fellow doctor Randy Orton. The guy he had cheated on Chris with. Randy looked at Dwayne then at John. He sauntered over to John.

"Dr. Randy Orton." He said extending his hand. John smiled, "John Cena. I will be working with Dr. Johnson." John said Randy nodded.

"Pity, you could have worked with me" Randy said cockily. John nodded, he felt weird around him. "Is there something you needed Orton?" Dwayne asked. "No, nothing. I just wanted to see what was on the agenda for today." Randy said Dwayne sighed. "You have your own patients, now if you excuse me." Dwayne said escorting Randy out of the office. "See you later lover" he said to him, Dwayne rolled his eyes and slammed his office door in Randy's face and went back to John.

"Sorry about him, and if I were you I would keep away from him, he's an ass" Dwayne said John smiled and nodded.

"OK. I will take that advice on board." John said, Dwayne smiled. "Good, I think we're going to work really well together John, I really do." Dwayne said John shied away, Dwayne's eyes were so beautiful.

"Me too doctor" John said Dwayne smiled. "You can call me Dwayne in private, but call me doctor in front of other people OK?" John nodded and smiled. "Thank-you for this opportunity." John said Dwayne smiled.

"No worries, I guess we should get to work" Dwayne said John smiled and nodded. He was glad that Dwayne seemed nice, it would make his work life so much easier to go through.

He was excited to work with Dwayne he really was.

It was the start of something great!

**Please Review….**


	3. Learning Truth

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**THAT NIGHT**

John got back to Adam's and Bret's house and he walked inside. He went up to his room and showered and changed and headed downstairs to grab something to eat. "Hey Jay, there's a plate of food in the oven for you" Adam said John smiled. "Thanks Addy, you didn't have to cook me anything" John said Adam smiled. "I wanted to." he said. John heated up the meal and sat down with Adam. "So how was your first day?" Adam asked.

"Hard, it's so sad seeing the kids so sick and everything but other than that it was good, I have met some other nurses who are nice, so I think I will have some friends there, but the doctor I am working with is great Addy! He's the best in the country in paediatric care, so that's good and not to mention he is HOT." John said Adam laughed. "Does someone have a crush?" Adam asked smirking at John, John smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Yeah I think I do. He's so sweet and so handsome Addy." John said Adam smiled. He grabbed his computer he wanted to look this guy up. "OK what's his name?" Adam asked. "Dr. Dwayne Johnson." John said, Adam's eyes widened. "No way John, you can't be working with him." Adam said. John frowned.

"Why not? He is so attractive, I would love to have one night with him. God I can just imagine it" John said with a dreamy look on his face. "John no!" Adam exclaimed. "What's wrong Adam?" he asked, he didn't know what Adam's issue was. "He's bad news John, keep away from him." Adam said, John sighed. "Why what did he do?" John asked. "I'm friends with his ex-husband." Adam said.

"He's divorced?" John asked. "Yes and he has three kids with his ex, Ana who is 17, Samuel who is 11 and Justin who is 8." Adam said John was shocked even more. He had no idea Dwayne was the father of three, and that he had a teenaged daughter.

"They had Ana when they were teens, but John you need to keep your relationship with him professional." Adam said. "Why Adam, so what if he's divorced." John shrugged, Adam sighed, he didn't want to betray Chris' trust but he had to stop John from being hurt. "Dwayne cheated on Chris with some other doctor. Well he was an intern at the time, but he still cheated." Adam said John shook his head, Dwayne never seemed like the type to cheat.

"Really?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Yeah he tore his family apart, I think you should keep away from him OK?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Of course, I don't want it to end up like my dad." John said, John's other dad Shawn had cheated on Hunter and Hunter had kicked him out. John didn't really speak to Shawn that much anymore, he really didn't like him.

"Good, so keep this professional OK?" John nodded, "OK sure. I won't develop this crush I promise." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Good." Adam said John nodded, he finished his dinner and headed up to his room, he grabbed his phone and decided to give his dad a call just to see how he was. He dialled the number and put the phone on speaker. **"Hello?"** Hunter answered.

**"Hey dad"** John said. **"Hey kid, how's New York?"** Hunter asked, John smiled. **"Good, I'll be moving in to my apartment on the weekend."** John said, Hunter smiled on the other end. **"Good that's good, how is work?"** Hunter asked, John smiled. **"Good, really good, I love it."** John said Hunter smiled.

**"I'm glad son, I just want you to be happy I know you've been wanting to be a nurse for a while now."** Hunter said John smiled. **"I thought you hated the idea of me being a nurse?"** John asked**. "I did but as long as you're happy, it doesn't matter"** Hunter said John smiled and nodded.

**"Thanks dad, I better go I need some sleep, but I will talk to you soon OK?"** John asked, **"Sure son, call me soon."** Hunter said ending the call, John smiled and hung up. John laud in bed and closed his eyes hoping to get some rest he knew tomorrow was going to be hard to be around Dwayne knowing what he had done.

He sighed and tried to forget about him he needed the sleep before work tomorrow. He just hoped he could get through the day without having to be alone with Dwayne because he knew if he was that he would develop the crush more or he would snap at him and that wasn't right for his career.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up and dressed and out the house before Adam and Bret even woke up, he just didn't want to see them, he had other things on his mind. He got into his car and he headed into work, he was nervous about how the day would go but he knew he could keep his emotions and personal feelings for Dwayne at bay, he had to. He got to work, parked and walked up to the paediatric floor. He put his things in his locker and he went to the nurses desk. "Good morning" Dwayne said when he saw John, John smiled at him.

"Good morning." He said, Dwayne smiled and handed John a file. "The first patient today is Michael Smith. He has HIV Aids." Dwayne said John's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this. "How did he contract it?" John asked. "During pregnancy, his dad was a drug user and passed on the virus to the mother who only recently found out she had the virus" Dwayne said John nosed.

"OK. What's his prognosis?" John asked. "Not good unfortunately, the medication isn't working on him and he is going to be hospitalised until he passes on." John closed his eyes tight. He didn't know if he could do this.

"When you go in, it's full gloves, mask and gown, OK." Dwayne said John nodded he got the gown, mask and gloves on as did Dwayne and they went into the room, laying on the bed was a ten year old boy with an oxygen mask on.

"Just take his vitals please nurse" Dwayne said John nodded and took all the vitals he needed to take. "How much longer doc?" Melissa Smith asked tearfully, Dwayne sighed. "We're not sure Mel, as long as we keep him stable it's the best thing for him, he isn't in any pain right now." Dwayne said.

"Is there any hope?" Melissa asked, Dwayne sighed and took the folder from John who looked so sad and upset. "I'm sorry Melissa, but you know the prognosis hasn't changed, he's doing the best he can, but right now that's all we can hope for, I am sorry I really am, but there is nothing else we can do." Dwayne said, Melissa nodded and sat down holding her sons hand and crying.

John sighed turned around and left, Dwayne watched him leave and followed him he found him in the stair well with his head in his hands. Dwayne walked over to him and sat with him. He handed John a hanky and John took it.

"I am so sorry you had to see that." Dwayne said, "But John you need to realise that sometimes the patients will die." Dwayne said. "But on the flip side there are people we can help." Dwayne said John nodded. "Thanks, I guess I needed to hear it from someone so experienced." John said Dwayne smiled.

"Good." Dwayne said John smiled. Then he realised the position he was in and he jumped up and moved away from Dwayne. Dwayne frowned at him not knowing what was going on. "John?" he asked, John sighed.

"Sorry, we should get back to work." John said, Dwayne sighed. "It's OK, if you want some more time." Dwayne said John shook his head. "No it's fine." John said Dwayne looked at him.

"What's wrong? I thought we were OK? You know friends?" Dwayne said. "Yeah I think we should keep this professional. I know all about you." John said Dwayne looked at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My friend is a friend of your exes, he told me about why your marriage ended." John said, Dwayne closed his eyes tight.

He didn't know what to say, he really liked John but now this whole thing with Chris was biting him in the ass, he just hoped he could try and make things right with John, he was nice and Dwayne liked him.

**Please Review….**


	4. Awkward Dinner

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**THAT NIGHT**

John got home from work and sighed, he knew tonight that Dwayne's ex was over for dinner and after the day he had with Dwayne he really didn't want to be eating with his ex husband. He pulled up and got out of the car, he locked the car up and walked inside.

He went up to his room and got changed for dinner. He walked back downstairs and he hugged Adam hello. "Jay this is Chris, Chris this is my best friend John." Adam said John smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." John said Chris nodded. "You too, so you're the one working with my asshole ex right?" Chris asked, John sighed, "Yea" John said Chris nodded. "OK let's eat" Bret said John was glad for him. He just knew tonight that Chris was going to badmouth Dwayne and that put him in an awkward position.

They sat down and Adam served them some dinner. "So Chris how are the kids dealing with the divorce?" Adam asked. "They're OK I guess, they haven't seen or spoken to him in ages and I don't think they want to see him but he has been on my case about them coming to see him in the holidays. I just don't think I want them around him." Chris said John sighed, this was so awkward. "Well I wouldn't either if I was you" Adam said that just made it more awkward.

"Do you like working with him John?" Bret asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I do, he's a great doctor and he helps so many kids and families, it's amazing. He really understands how hard it was for me today." John said. "What happened?" Adam asked. "There is this kid, who has HIV and he hasn't got long to live, I guess it hit me a lot harder than I thought it would and I couldn't handle it, but Dwayne helped me out." John said.

"He made me realise that not all the kids can be saved, that some will pass away and while that's sad and heartbreaking on the flip side, you can save a lot of kids and that's such an amazing thing." John said Chris rolled his eyes.

"I see he still has his god complex" he said, he always hated the way Dwayne acted about his work, like he was the only one who could save kids, that was one of the things Chris hated about his ex, his working all the time, he never made time for his own kids but other peoples kids he was always there for them anytime day or night.

"But you're OK now?" Adam asked. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah everything is OK." John said, Adam smiled. "Good I am glad." he said he was concerned about John working with kids. He knew John had a huge heart and he was really cute with kids he just hoped everything would be OK with him. "So are you a doctor or something else?" Chris asked.

"I am a nurse, I just graduated" John said, Chris smiled and nodded. "Cool. I bet Dwayne loves having you around" Chris said John sighed. "I think I am going to go up to my room, I need a shower and an early night." John said. "Thanks for dinner Addy" John said Adam smiled, he knew John was feeling awkward. "It was nice to meet you Chris." John said shaking his hand before walking away.

He got upstairs and went into the shower. He just wanted erase the whole day away from his mind, it was one of the hardest days and John hoped things would get better for him at the hospital. He knew they would never be easy but he wanted to at least try.

He loved working there and he really liked working with Dwayne, he wanted to make the most of it, he really did. He finished his shower and pulled on some pyjama bottoms, he climbed into bed and grabbed his book and started reading it. He looked at the door as it came open and Adam walked in.

"I'm sorry about that, I knew he was still angry but I didn't think he would say anything about Dwayne to you, I know how weird that must be with him being your boss and everything, I really am sorry John." Adam said John smiled. "I know, it's OK Addy, I promise, but I don't think I will be having dinner with him ever again." John said.

"It's just hard, putting business with personal stuff, he's my boss I've known him a few days, I just don't want anything to come in between me and him working together, I really like working with him, he's a great doctor and he is teaching me a lot." John said, Adam nodded. "I understand completely, I personally wish you didn't have to work with the jerk but you can't help who you're stuck with I guess" Adam said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah." John said, Adam smiled and kissed John on the cheek.

"I am gonna let you get some rest." Adam said John smiled at Adam as he left, once Adam was gone, John put his book to the side and switched off his lamp and laid down in bed, he was so worried about tomorrow, he knew now he realy needed to sit down with Dwayne and find out what was going on. He needed to be able to trust him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early with his coffee overlooking the land, it was so peaceful and serene where Adam and Bret lived, John wished he could stay there forever but he knew he couldn't, in just a few short days he would be moving into his own place and he couldn't be happier, he would have his own space and his own privacy to do whatever he wanted. He was going to Miss coming home to Adam, Bret and Nathan but he would see them during the week, John was going to make sure of it. "You're up early" Bret said coming in, John smiled.

"Yeah I am outta here in five minutes" John said Bret smiled and nodded. John finished his coffee and headed out the door. He got in his car and drove to the hospital. He got there and parked and went up to the floor, he put his bag away in his locker and went to Dwayne's office, rounds didn't start for an hour or so, so he was taking this time to get some answers out of his boss.

He knocked on the door and heard Dwayne call for him to come in. John walked in and sat down across from Dwayne. "Is everything OK?" Dwayne asked.

"What happened with you and your ex?" John asked, Dwayne's eyes widened, he didn't see how that was any of John's business. "Look I know it's none of my business but I need to be able to trust you, so please can we talk about this?" John asked. Dwayne sighed, he knew John was right, if roles were reversed he would have wanted answers from John.

"OK, I will tell you what happened, but this doesn't leave this room John, OK?" he asked John smiled and nodded. "Of course, I won't say anything." John said Dwayne smiled. "OK then. You know Dr. Orton right?" Dwayne asked, John nodded, "Yeah he's slimy" John said, Dwayne laughed.

"He never used to be, he was a good friend, he was my intern last year. One night we were going over some files and one thing led to another, he kissed me and told me he respected me and he was so proud of what I had done and I hadn't heard that from Chris, my husband in so long and I did something I regret, I cheated on him, on my kids and I slept with Randy." Dwayne said.

"The next day I went home and I confessed everything to Chris, but Randy had already done it. He screwed me over, he wanted me for himself. Anyway, Chris kicked me out of the house, my kids found out and they hate my guts" Dwayne said John sighed.

"I'm sorry" John said Dwayne shrugged. "It's OK. Chris filed for divorce and here I am, I Miss my kids more than anything but they want nothing to do with me, which is miserable." Dwayne said John nodded.

"I am sorry I made you confess everything." John said. "It's OK really." Dwayne said John smiled. "What about you any boyfriend or girlfriend?" Dwayne asked. "No, before I moved here I had someone but he didn't want to move with me, so we ended things. But I am OK with that, I guess it wasn't meant to be and I understand that." John said, Dwayne smiled.

"What about your parents?" Dwayne asked. "I lived with my dad, my other dad didn't live with us." John said. "Why?" Dwayne asked. "He cheated on my dad a few years ago and dad kicked him out, I haven't spoken to him since, I just can't believe he would do something like that it really hurts, I know my dad is still hurt by it and it sucks to see him so miserable, I just don't know if I could ever forgive him." John said Dwayne nodded. "I understand, that's how my kids feel I guess" Dwayne said John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I guess so" John said. "You should talk to him John, no matter what he is your dad. He loves you." Dwayne said John smiled, he wished he could just talk to his dad but he couldn't, he wasn't ready too. He hoped one day he would be but right now, he wasn't in that place in his life, he wasn't.

**Please Review….**


	5. Coffee Date

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**THAT NIGHT**

John was just leaving the hospital when he heard his name being called. He turned around and smiled seeing Dwayne. "Hey John." Dwayne said John smiled at him. "Hey." John said. "I know it's late and all but I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee with me as friends not as co-workers?" Dwayne asked, John smiled and nodded. He had nothing to get home to. "Sure, where?" John asked. "Krispy Kreme down the road?" Dwayne asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll meet you there" John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded. John left and went to his car. He got in and drove to the Krispy Kreme. He got there, parked and walked inside. He smiled seeing Dwayne. "What can I get you boys?" the waitress asked. "I'll have a large black coffee and a Glazed doughnut." He said, she smiled and looked at John.

"And you?" she asked. "I'll have the same thanks" he said she smiled and went to get their orders. "So tell me about your childhood." Dwayne said John smiled at him. "Well I was born in Texas originally but when I was four we moved to Boston because my dad got a job at Mass General to be the head of the Neurosurgery, so we moved to Boston and we lived there ever since." John said.

"Are you close to your parents?" Dwayne asked, "I was. I was really close to Shawn, we spent a lot of time together because dad was working a lot. We spent all our time together, then he screwed it all up when I was 18 in my last year of school." John said Dwayne nodded. "What happened exactly?" Dwayne asked, "He had a business partner his name was Kevin, they were working on opening a boutique anyway one thing apparently led to another and they ended up in bed together. Kevin and his husband Mark made up but dad couldn't forgive Shawn so he divorced him which I am glad of." John said. Dwayne nodded.

"How long has it been since you've seen or spoken to him?" Dwayne asked.

"About 4 months now, he calls to talk to me, but I don't have anything to say to him, he sends me gift baskets, he emails, texts, tweets, Facebook's me and everything. It just gets annoying." John said. "You Miss him?" Dwayne asked, John nodded. "Of course I do, but I just don't know how to forgive him for doing what he did. I just don't know how to overcome my anger towards him, it's just annoying." John said Dwayne nodded.

"I understand, that's how I guess my kids feel. They hate me for betraying their dad and I hate myself for it, I really do. I wish I could go back in time and do things right." Dwayne said. "Do you think you would stay with your ex or would you move on?" John asked. "I'd move on. We weren't in love anymore, I should have done it way differently. But I guess you can't go back in time," Dwayne said John nodded.

"Yeah you should focus on getting the relationship back with your kids." John said Dwayne nodded. "You should try with your dad. He's most probably feeling the way I am right now and it's not nice." Dwayne said John nodded.

"Yeah I guess so." John said Dwayne smiled. "Sorry to interrupt guys but we're closing up" the waitress said, John and Dwayne smiled and stood up they paid for their food and drink and headed out the door. John went to his car and Dwayne walked with him, he hugged him goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Dwayne said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah bye." John said he got into his car and drove to Adam's and Bret's. He pulled up and got out. He locked the car up and went inside. He walked in and closed the door behind him, he was walking down the hall when I light came on, John jumped and clutched his chest.

He turned around and saw Adam sitting in the lounge. "Damn Adam, what the hell are you doing sitting in the dark?" John asked, Adam got up and looked at John in the eyes with a frown on his face, "Do you know how late it is? Where have you been? I had supper for you! You could have called? Are you alright? Did anything happen?" Adam rattled off, John rolled his eyes and covered Adam's mouth. "One question at a time." John said.

"Yeah I know how late it is, I was out with some co-workers having coffee, I am fine and no nothing happened Adam, I am perfectly fine." John said Adam took a deep breath and nodded. "OK if you say so." Adam said. "I do, I am fine Addy you didn't have to wait up for me." John said, Adam nodded. "I know but I worry." Adam said John smiled. "I know momma Addy." John said Adam laughed at his friend.

"So who were you with?" Adam asked. "Just a few guys and girls from the hospital. It was just a coffee. It was nice." John said Adam smiled. "You must be tired, go to bed, I will wait up, Nate will be up soon anyway." Adam said John looked at him. "Are you sure?" John asked, Adam nodded.

"Yeah go get some sleep." Adam said John smiled and hugged his best friend and headed up to his room, he pulled off his clothes and fell into bed, he climbed under the covers getting warm, once he was warm, he pulled on his sleep mask and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John had a later shift at the hospital so he didn't have to be up early and out the door, so he slept in before awaking and having a shower and getting dressed for the day. He got dressed and headed downstairs he got himself a coffee and sat with Adam and Bret who was feeding Nathan.

**"Yes he's right here….Yeah I'll see if he wants to talk to you."** Adam said he was on the phone, he looked at John. "What?" John asked. "It's your dad" he said John looked at him. "Which one?" John asked. "Shawn." Adam said John shook his head. "Talk to him John." Adam said handing the phone over John sighed and took the phone. **"Hello?"** he asked. **"Hey kid"** Shawn said John nodded. **"Hey"** John said. **"So I spoke to your dad, he told me you've found an apartment in New York and you're moving in soon right?"** Shawn asked.

**"Yeah tomorrow actually."** John said. **"Cool, can you email me your address I wanna send you a house warming gift."** Shawn said. **"You don't have to."** John said. **"Oh I want to. You're my son and this is your first place. So please send me the email?"** Shawn asked. **"Yeah OK"** John said Shawn smiled.

**"So how is the new job?"** Shawn asked John got up and started walking around. **"It's OK I guess, I like helping the kids and I have some nice co-workers"** John said Shawn smiled.

**"I am so glad John, I just want you to know how proud I am of you and that I love you."** Shawn said. **"Yeah me too, I gotta go."** John said. **"Oh OK then I will call you later, I love you."** Shawn said hoping John would say it back. John took a deep breath.

**"I love you too"** he said before ending the call. John handed the phone back to Adam. "If he calls again, tell him I am not here" John said before going inside.

Adam sighed he knew John was mad but he wanted John and Shawn to mend their relationship. He sighed and got up and walked into the house and found John in the lounge watching TV.

He walked over to him and he sat down beside him. He grabbed the remote and he turned the TV off. John looked at him. "What?" he asked. "I'm sorry I didn't think you'd mind." Adam said John sighed.

"It's just hard to hear his voice when I am still so angry at him and it's annoying. He's always trying to intrude into my life and I don't want that. When I am ready to see him or speak to him I will, this needs to happen in my own time, no one else's" John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"I know and I am sorry that I forced you to talk to him." Adam said John smiled. "It's OK Addy, it is, I will come around at some point." John said he missed his dad he did but he wasn't ready yet and he didn't know when he would be ready.

**Please Review….**


	6. Moving In And Helping Out

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day John was moving into his apartment. He had gone out with Adam and bought furniture and everything he was excited to finally be in his own place. He was in the bedroom making sure everything was organised. His room looked great he had a Liberty Furniture Messina Estates II Bedroom Set in Antique Ivory in there with a King sized bed, 2 Nightstands, a 7 Drawer Dresser With a Mirror, a 5 Drawer Chest and a Media Chest.

On the media chest was a TCL 40" LCD HDTV and a Sony Blu-ray Player. For decoration in the room was a Regal Sand Rug in the centre of the floor, and he also had a wooden Dream Statue, a Black Swirled Mirror and a Tall Blue Nile Rose Vase in Green Crackle. On his nightstands he had Kamari Table Lamps with white shades.

"This room looks so pretty John." Adam said from the doorway, John smiled at him. "Yeah let's go sort out everything else" John said, they walked into the main room and saw John's kitchen with all his appliances and his dining room which was beautiful. John had bought a Chicago 5 Piece Square Dining Set in White Lacquer, he had gotten a Scout Scrolled Bistro Wine Rack, a Glamour Red Rug and for decoration he got an Iron and Wood Laredo Hurricane Candle Holder and a Dale Tiffany

Sophistication Footed Decorative Bowl.

Bret smiled at John as he placed a few items around the room. John walked into the lounge room and smiled at the movers. He had chosen for the lounge room a Mocha and Black Microfiber Sectional Sofa with Chaise on Left, a Cream Bernard Chaise Lounger, a Adam's Morgan Square Coffee Table in Espresso, a Coventry Two Tone Tall 62" TV Stand in Weathered Driftwood.

He also had a Foreign Accents Elementz Fettuccine Silver Rug, a Trademark Global Views of Paris by Sally Gall, Traditional Canvas Art, a Sharp 60" LED HDTV, Blu-Ray Player, PlayStation 3, Sony Speaker Dock for iPod and iPhone, A Large Leopard Art Glass Bowl in Black / Brown, A Nearly Natural Amaryllis Silk Plant with Round Vase.

Also in the room was a little office area. John had chosen a Magnussen Furniture Summerhill Writing Desk, a White Neratoli Mid-Back Slim Profile Office Chair with Arms, a Robson Two Light Desk Lamp, a MacBook Air and a Panasonic 2-Line Cordless Answering System. In the bathrooms he had bought a few items, for his main bathroom he had chosen an Espresso Wide 2 Section Storage Shelf and Baskets and a Nature USA Series 400 Sahara Beige Marble 8 Piece Set which came with a Tumbler, Toothbrush Holder, Soap Dish, Soap Dispenser, Waste Basket, Tissue Holder, and a Canister.

In the second bathroom he had chosen a Baronial 4 Tier Etagere and a Sebrina 6 pieces Bathroom Accessory Set which came with a soap dish, toothbrush holder, tumbler, wastebasket, tissue box cover, and lotion pump. John walked into the kitchen and turned on his Hamilton Beach12 Cup Coffeemaker with Non-stick Warmer Plate. He grabbed some cups from the shelves and he poured himself, Bret and Adam a cup of coffee.

Once the coffee was made they walked into the lounge and sat down. Adam looked out onto the balcony and smiled at how John decorated it, he had got a Hospitality Rattan Grenada 3 Piece Bistro Set and a small BBQ. "You've made yourself a home" Adam said John smiled. "That's what I wanted." John said Adam smiled, today was sort of bittersweet for him, he didn't want John to leave his house but he knew that John needed to be alone in his own space.

"Addy I will come and see you every day, I promise you." John said Adam nodded. "I know but I will Miss you a lot John." he said John got up and went over to him and hugged him.

"I promise you'll always be a priority in my life Addy, always. How can you not be? Nate is my godson." John said Adam smiled and nodded and held John closer, he was so scared of losing his friendship with John but he knew that John would always be there no matter what, he was Nathan's godfather after all. There was no way John would ever leave Nathan's life, Never.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Dwayne sighed as he pulled up to the closest Starbuck's. He got out and walked inside. He went up to the counter and ordered a strong black coffee. He stood there waiting, he smiled when he saw his kids sitting in the corner of the restaurant. He walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey guys" he said. Ana, Sam and Justin looked at him. "Dad" Ana said. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I just finished work, so I came to get a coffee, what about you guys?" he asked as he sat down.

"Just waiting for dad" Samuel said, Dwayne nodded. "How are things?" he asked. "Good daddy" Justin said, he was the only child that didn't absolutely hate him. Dwayne smiled and ran his hands through Justin's hair, he missed his kids so much, he just wished he could spend some more time with them, he just wanted to be involved in his kids' lives once again.

Ana glared at Justin and Justin shrugged his dad's hands off of him, Dwayne sighed, he hated this, "I Miss you guys so much I hope you know that. I love you guys more than anything." Dwayne said, "I hope you come around." He said he got up and placed some cash down on the table to pay for their stuff and he went and got his coffee and left before Chris showed up.

He didn't want to have another fight with Chris in front of his kids, they had been through enough, he just wanted them to be happy for once, Dwayne just hoped that one day they would come around.

He got into his car and drove off and headed home, he missed his kids so much and he hated himself for what he did to his kids and his ex, he just wished things were different.

**MEANWHILE**

John had just sat down in front of the TV ready to watch some mindless TV when the phone rang, he grabbed it and answered it. **"Hello?"** he answered.

**"Hey John, it's me Dwayne"** John smiled. **"Hey is everything OK?"** John asked, he thought Dwayne sounded a little down.

**"Not really have you got time to chat?"** Dwayne asked. **"Sure what's up?"** John asked. **"Oh where do I start?"** Dwayne asked. **"The beginning. I am here for you I promise."** John said.

**"Thanks, well I had a long day at work, and then I went to get a coffee on the way home and I saw my kids there"** Dwayne said.

**"And?"** John asked. **"I talked to them for a while. Justin was OK he seemed to like seeing me but Ana and Sam, just hated me, I just couldn't break through to them."** Dwayne said.

**"I told them I loved them and I wanted to get my relationship back with them, I love them so much and every time they tell me they hate me it kills me inside. I just wish I could see them again and be in their lives again."** Dwayne said John nodded.

**"I understand, I am so sorry you're going through this."** John said. **"Yeah I just don't know what to do."** Dwayne said.

**"Maybe you should do something heartfelt, maybe you should send them each a letter expressing your regrets and feelings about what was going on. On why you did what you did. You just need to be honest with them, if my dad did this I would at least read it and see what he had to say I would at least give him that time."** John said Dwayne smiled.

**"That's an awesome idea John, thank-you!"** Dwayne said John smiled. **"No worries, I hope it works"** John said Dwayne smiled, he hoped it worked too, he was so glad he had John to help him with this, he was an amazing guy and Dwayne really liked him.

**Please Review….**


	7. House Warming Party

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**DAYS LATER**

"Addy you didn't have to do all of this for me you know." John said. Adam smiled at John. "Nonsense, you deserve to have a proper housewarming party. I've invited people from Boston, people from work and your dad." Adam said. "Which one?" John asked.

"Hunter of course, I know you wouldn't want Shawn to come, I know it." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah I know, I mean I am willing to try and get things back with him, but I just don't think I am ready right now. I just need to sort through this on my own." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"I understand. It's your dad and your feelings so you just roll with it." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am getting there, but we are still far off I just can't stop thinking about what he did to dad" John said. "He didn't only do it to Hunter John, he did it to you as well." Adam said.

"I think that's why you're really upset, because he not only betrayed your dad but he betrayed you as well. You need to confront him about this, you can't keep this buried inside it's not healthy." Adam said as they walked through the grocery store getting food for the housewarming party that was happening that night.

"I know I need to, but I also know if I do I will snap and say some things that I won't mean, things are hard enough already I don't need to have any more shit piled on top of me, I Miss my dad I do, but I need to handle this in my own way in my own time." John said Adam nodded.

"Has he called since last time?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah you name it he's done it, he's called, left messages on my home number and my cell, then he's messaged me on Facebook, he's messaged me on Twitter, he's emailed me everything. I just wish he would understand that he can't rush me, he needs to let me come to him." John said.

Adam nodded. "I get that, do you want me to call him and talk to him for you?" Adam asked, he was close with Shawn, he was like a second dad to him, they hadn't lost touch at all.

"No, I'll talk to him when I want to, until then, he will have to get used to me not answering him." John said, Adam nodded. "So I invited your nurse friends, I think Kelly, Layla, Justin and Phil. Are they your main friends?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah they're it." John said, he wished he could have invited Dwayne but he knew Adam would go insane if he was to show up. "When I went to the hospital there was some doctor there flirting his ass off with me and he didn't even care that I was married" Adam said John laughed.

"That would be Dr. Randy Orton. He flirts with everyone, he's been on my case lately but I just ignore him I don't want to be with someone like that, it's just like setting yourself up for heartbreak." John said Adam nodded. "I think he is cute though." Adam said as they walked up to the cashier. John laughed at him.

"Does Bret know you look at other guys?" John asked, Adam laughed. "I can look but I can't touch." Adam said, John laughed. "He is good looking and he knows it, he is very cocky. That's something I don't like. I mean yeah some people are cocky about what they do because they're good, but other guys are just cocky for the hell of it." John said Adam nodded and smiled.

"Do you like working with Dwayne?" Adam asked as he paid for the items he had purchased, John shrugged. "I can't complain Addy, he's the best doctor in his field in the country. He's amazing to work with. I don't care who I work under as long as I am working and helping kids that need it." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"I am really proud of you Johnny, you've done so good for yourself since you got here. I mean you have a job, friends, an apartment and you seem happy." Adam said as they walked out to the car, John smiled and nodded.

"I am happy." John said. He helped Adam load the grocery bags into his car and they headed out. They drove to John's apartment and went to get everything organised for the small cocktail party Adam was hosting that night.

John was excited for it. He liked having people over and having a housewarming party was a good excuse he was excited to see his friends from Boston as well as his dad. He had been missing his dad a lot and he couldn't wait to see him he really couldn't.

**THAT NIGHT**

The party was in full swing, Matt and Amy from Boston were there, Phil, Justin, Kelly and Layla were there, Adam and Bret were there, John was waiting on his dad to get there, the doorbell rang and he went to answer it, he was surprised to see Dwayne there, he let him in and Dwayne smiled and handed him a gift.

"I thought you'd like this" he said John smiled and opened it inside was a Me To You Nursing You Better, Figurine Tatty Teddy Bear Statue. John smiled. "Thank-you it's great" John said, Dwayne smiled, Adam looked at them and frowned. Bret looked at his husband.

"Don't make a scene, this is John's party and he doesn't mind having him here. He is John's boss Adam, you need to just let him stay here, I know you don't like him but you need to accept it OK." Bret said Adam sighed. "Fine I won't say anything, but I really don't like him being here, I don't." Adam said. Bret nodded. "I know baby, but you need to put a smile on your face for John's sake OK?" Adam nodded. He would do anything for John. He just really HATED Dwayne.

John walked over to Adam and Bret. "Addy did dad say he was definitely coming tonight?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Yeah he said he was getting a rental car so no one had to pick him up from the airport" Adam said John nodded. "I'll try ringing him again." John said Adam nodded and smiled. John went into the bedroom and called his dad's cell number.

**"Hello?"** some woman asked, John frowned. **"Hello who is this?"** John asked. **"I am nurse Smith from New York Presbyterian Hospital. May I ask who is speaking?"** she asked. **"Yes this is John, you have my dad's cell."** John said panic rising up in him. **"Are you Hunter Helmsley's son?"** she asked. **"Yes, what's wrong with my dad?"** John asked.

**"I think you need to come down and talk to doctor Angle yourself."** She said John sighed. **"I'll be right there"** John said. He ended the call and rushed around his apartment. Adam looked at him. "What's going on?" he asked. "Dad is in the hospital. I need to be there like NOW." John said.

"OK, let's clear out and we can go" Adam said, he and Bret took control and they headed out to the hospital. All the way there John was so nervous, he just hoped his dad would be OK, he just wanted to see him and to make sure he really was fine. They got there and went to the ER. John found Dr. Angle and he sat down with him. "Your dad was involved in a head on car collision.

The EMT'S got him here as quickly as possible, he has had to have surgery on his collarbone, his knee and his neck. Right now we are just in a waiting game." He said John nodded. "OK then, how long is the surgery for?" John asked. "He'll be under for a few more hours at the least" he said John nodded. "OK then thank-you." John said.

He was so scared right now. He just hoped his dad would pull through and that everything would be OK. He was so scared for his dad. He didn't know what he would do if he wasn't to pull through. "He's a fighter John, everything will be OK." Adam said John sighed he hoped Adam was right he really did. He sat around waiting for hours before his dad was put into a room.

John sat with him holding his hand, just making sure he was still breathing, the doctor had said he was put into a medically induced coma and that he would wake up eventually. John just sat there holding his hand. He just needed to be close to him right now.

He looked up as the door to Hunter's room opened, John was shocked to see Shawn there, he couldn't believe it. He glared at him, this was not happening, he was not letting Shawn be here, no way in hell!

**Please Review….**


	8. Having It Out

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

Shawn looked at his son and sighed he knew John wasn't going to have a good reaction to him being there. "Get out" John growled, Shawn sighed. "No John, he's my husband. I am staying." Shawn said John shook his head.

"You fucked up your marriage, I don't want you here, dad wouldn't want you here" John said, Shawn sighed. "John no matter what you say I am staying here with him. I love him. I've known him longer than you." Shawn said he wasn't going to leave Hunter, he couldn't.

"I don't want you here, he's my dad. My blood. So leave Shawn" John said Shawn shook his head and sat down. "Either you come to terms with me being here or you leave" Shawn said, he wasn't leaving Hunter no matter what.

He knew Hunter would want him there with him, lately they had been reconnecting into love, he didn't want to tell John because he would flip out and Hunter wanted to make sure this was for good before they told John the news. He knew their son wouldn't handle this so well, he knew that John wouldn't want Shawn to be with Hunter again and Shawn couldn't really blame him but he loved Hunter and he wished that John would see that and accept them being together.

John sat there ignoring Shawn, he couldn't believe that he was there, he was so pissed off that he was around. He knew in his heart that Hunter wouldn't want him here. He knew it. "Why are you even here caring? You didn't care when you spread your legs for someone else" John snapped. Shawn shook his head.

"Mind your manners John, I am still your father, I brought you into this world I can take you out of it" Shawn snapped John rolled his eyes. He stood up and kissed Hunter on the cheek. "I love you" he said. "I need a drink." John said before leaving the room. He left the room in need of a coffee, if he was going to deal with Shawn he needed a cup of coffee. Meanwhile Adam figured that while he was at the hospital he would go and confront the one person he had wanted to confront for months now. Dwayne.

Chris was his friend and he wanted Dwayne to know what he had done to Chris and his kids. He went up to the right floor and went in search of Dwayne. He found him signing some charts at the nurses desk. Dwayne turned around and was shocked to see Adam standing there.

He walked over to him. "Adam what are you doing here?" he asked Adam glared at him. "I came to speak to you. I have some things that I need to get off of my chest." Adam said Dwayne sighed and nodded.

"OK go for it." Dwayne said, he had been waiting for this to happen for so long. "You destroyed Chris, broke him and the kids and for what...a little strange sex? You ruined the lives of your family just so he could 'get some' you ruined everything. You not only cheated on your husband but on your kids, what were you thinking Dwayne?" Adam asked, he was so pissed off. "You broke up your family…..You broke everything." Adam said to him, he HATED Dwayne with a passion, he couldn't stand him, he hurt Chris and the kids and he couldn't forgive that.

Dwayne stood there, he knew Adam was right, he had broken up his family for a quick roll in the hay. "Look Adam I know you think I broke things but things weren't all that great with Chris and I...he never supported me or understood how hard my job is sometimes, Chris always wanted to come first...Randy understood what I was going through with work...It was wrong I know, but I just wanted some comfort and Doctor Orton was there." Dwayne said, Adam sighed, he never thought Dwayne had his own side of things.

"Hey there" someone said, Adam looked up and saw Randy, Dwayne sighed this was not the time for him to be intervening on this conversation. "Randy not now." Dwayne said, Randy smirked and looked at Adam and trailed his hands down Adam's jaw line. "Hello there sexy" he cooed, Adam glared at him.

Adam shook his head at Randy's antics, he reared back and slapped the hell out of Randy. Randy grasped at his cheek it was stinging and red. "OK that our cue to leave" Dwayne said dragging Randy away from an irate Adam. John had been getting coffee when he saw the whole incident between Adam, Dwayne and Randy.

John sighed and went over to his best friend and dragged him away and down to the cafeteria. "What the hell were you thinking Adam?" John asked. "He just pissed me off, I found out that he is the guy Dwayne fucked when he cheated on Chris" John sighed, he knew that already but he wasn't going to tell Adam that he and Dwayne had, had long chats about their lives.

"Addy you need to stop it. You need to not get involved in other peoples lives. I know you're friends with Chris but you need to let him handle things not the other way around OK?" John asked, Adam nodded. "I know, I just had this on my chest for so long I needed to tell him how I felt." Adam said John nodded.

"I understand." John said. "Oh and PLEASE don't tell Bret what I did." Adam said. John laughed, he knew if Bret knew that he was going to go off his head at Adam, Adam had been in fights before and Bret had tamed him and Adam knew Bret would punish him, so he didn't want Bret to know at all. "I won't. I promise" John said Adam smiled and nodded. "How is your dad?" Adam asked, John shrugged.

"OK I guess, Shawn is here" John said Adam was shocked. "Shit, I take it you didn't want him there with him?" Adam asked John shook his head.

"No I don't…..I don't think dad would want him there either. I just don't know what to do." John said. "Just chill out Jay, the main person you need to worry about here is Hunter." Adam said John nodded, he knew Adam was right but he was so annoyed with having to spend time with Shawn, he didn't want him there he didn't.

He and John finished their drinks and they headed back up to the room Hunter was in. John walked into the room and saw Shawn holding Hunter's hand and praying. John sighed and sat down. "You should go now. He will be fine here with me." John said Shawn shook his head.

"I am NOT leaving him Johnathan. I am not telling you again. Understand me?" Shawn asked. "I don't care, I am not some little fucking kid you can tell me off, I am an adult, I can look after dad, I've been doing it since you fucked off" John snapped. "Excuse me" the nurse said entering the room. John looked at her. "Hey Kelly." He said Kelly smiled. "Hey John….Listen this bickering isn't good for your dad you need to stop or leave" Kelly said John sighed.

"You should leave" John told Shawn, Shawn sighed. He went to leave but Kelly stopped him. "No, your dad responds well to him, I think you should go John." Kelly said John scoffed and he kissed Hunter on the cheek, "I love you daddy." He said. He glared at Shawn once more before leaving. He went to Adam and Bret and told them to leave that he was going to hang around for a while.

Once they left John headed up to the paediatric floor and he went to the lounge and sat down trying to calm down, he didn't want to go home alone he wanted to be with his dad but Shawn was there and he wanted his dad to get better. The door to the lounge opened and Dwayne walked in and sat down beside John.

"How's your dad?" he asked. John shrugged. "He's in a medically induced coma. I want him to wake up so badly." John said Dwayne nodded. "Yeah I know, why aren't you with him?" Dwayne asked. "My other dad is there, and I don't think it will be good if we were in the same room together, all we do is bicker." John said Dwayne nodded. "I understand. Why don't you head home for the night?" Dwayne asked.

"I don't think I should be alone right now. I don't wanna be, I can sleep here, I work tomorrow anyway." John said. Dwayne nodded. "Look there's a nice comfortable couch in my office, go in there and you will get a nice sleep." Dwayne said. "Are you sure?" John asked, Dwayne smiled and nodded. "Sure I don't mind. Go for it." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded.

He leaned over and kissed Dwayne on the cheek. "Thank-you" he said before leaving, Dwayne smiled as John left, the kiss gave him a little tingle.

He smiled to himself.

**Please Review….**


	9. Crush?

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Dwayne smiled as he walked into his office, he saw John sleeping soundly, it was so cute. He walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the couch. "Mmmm Dwayne" John moaned in his sleep, Dwayne looked at John in shock, he was moaning his name.

"Fuck…..Mmmm" John moaned again. Dwayne knew it was wrong to keep listening to John so he leaned in and he kissed John on the lips waking him up. John moaned and woke up feeling pressure on his lips, he opened his eyes in shock and saw Dwayne. "Good morning." Dwayne said John smiled at him. "John you were moaning-"

"I should go" John said getting up and leaving the office, Dwayne sighed he would have to wait and see John later on, they needed to talk about this.

John left the office, he was so embarrassed he couldn't believe he was moaning Dwayne's name in his sleep. He walked to his dad's room and he walked in. He saw his dad and Shawn in there, Shawn was holding Hunter's hand. John walked in and sat down on the other side of Hunter and held his other hand. "Has he been OK?" John asked.

"He's been OK, a little restless but other than that he's been OK. What about you?" Shawn asked, taking this chance to talk to his son. He missed John so much, he wished things were different.

"I'm fine." John said. "Did you sleep last night?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I slept here at the hospital on a couch." John said Shawn nodded. "You should really head home John. You need some proper rest and maybe a shower" Shawn said John sighed.

"I need to go and get showered and dressed for work. I just started I can't not work." John said, Shawn nodded. "He'll be OK here John, you go ahead." Shawn said John nodded. He kissed Hunter goodbye and left for home. He got into his car and drove back to his apartment.

Once he was there he went and showered and dressed in his black scrubs for work, he grabbed his things and headed out. He got in his car and headed back to the hospital. He got there, parked and walked back up to his dad's room.

He walked in and Shawn was gone so he walked over to Hunter and he was a little restless, John went to him and stroked his forehead. "It's OK dad. It's OK." John said. He was worried, he just wanted his dad to be OK.

The door opened and Shawn walked in, he saw John trying to settle Hunter and he went over to Hunter and did the same thing John was doing but he was able to calm Hunter down a lot more.

"It's OK baby I'm here now" Shawn said to Hunter John watched him and Hunter calmed at Shawn's touch and words, he knew something more was going on. He knew it. "What's going on? Why is he so calm around you?" John asked, Shawn sat down and looked at his son.

"Your dad and I have been working on things, we've been talking things through, meeting up, spending time with one another and seeing a therapist. We're working on getting our relationship back on track John. I know what I did was and is horrible and I am so grateful that your dad is trying things with me, I love him so much. He's my everything." Shawn said John nodded.

"I Miss you John. I really do." Shawn said John sighed. "Me too dad." John said he figured he would try and work on things with his dad. If Hunter could forgive him then maybe he should at least TRY and forgive him as well. He looked at Shawn smiling and he sighed, he couldn't do it not yet.

"I gotta get to work." He said getting up and leaving. Shawn sighed, he knew John was battling with himself on what was happening with them. John went back to his floor and started working. He had to do some work on the charts and everything.

He was working on the charts and he saw Randy walking over to him, John rolled his eyes, he really wished this guy would leave him alone. "Hey there sexy" Randy cooed, John sighed. "Back off Orton, I don't want anything to do with you." John said, Randy smirked.

"That's tough, I am your boss" Randy said, John looked at him. "Actually I work with Dwayne, not you! So I don't answer to you." John snapped, he grabbed the charts and went to file them away in the cabinet. Randy followed him into the filing room and he went over to John.

He went to grab him by the hips but stopped when the door opened and he looked over at who it was, it was Dwayne, John was glad he was there so Randy would have to leave him alone but he was so embarrassed still. Dwayne looked at John and Randy and frowned.

"Everything OK in here?" he asked, he saw John pleading him with his eyes to make Randy leave. "You have patients Randy, I would get to them. NOW" Dwayne demanded Randy sighed and left the room. Dwayne made sure Randy was gone before he walked over to John.

"You OK?" he asked, John nodded and went back to filing the files away. "John we should talk." He said John sighed. "I can't, I have charts to do and some obs to get done." John said Dwayne sighed. "Will you come and see me after you're done?" Dwayne asked, John nodded, lying, there was no way he was going to see Dwayne.

John left the room and went to do the charts and to do the obs on some of his patients. He had formed a good bond with all of them he really had, he loved them all and he knew if something was to happen to any of them John would be so heartbroken.

But that was part of his job, he had chosen to work in the paediatric wing of the hospital. He loved kids and wanted to help them. He finished doing his jobs and he went and checked in on his dad. Shawn was still with him holding his hand.

John realised that Shawn really did love Hunter and it was sweet but John didn't know if he could trust his dad just yet. "There's been no change John." Shawn said John nodded.

"OK I just wanted to check on him, I am gonna go get some lunch, did you want anything?" John asked. "No nothing for me" he said John nodded and left, he got some lunch and he sat in the nurses lounge eating.

He was done and he threw his trash in the bin when Dwayne walked into the room and shut and locked the door, John looked at him frowning not sure what Dwayne was doing. "What are you doing?" John asked. "We need to talk and we're going to do that now." Dwayne said.

"What?" John asked, he didn't want to have this conversation. "John you were moaning my name in your sleep, please talk to me." Dwayne said John sighed, he looked at Dwayne. "You want the truth?" John asked, Dwayne nodded.

"I have a small crush on you and I know it's wrong, you're my boss and everything and we barely know one another and then there's Adam who would be appalled if he knew I had this crush. I am sorry." John said, Dwayne sighed.

"Don't apologise. I think it's cute that you have a crush on me. To be honest I have one on you as well. I really like you John I do. I don't want you to worry about Adam and the fact that I'm your boss. I want you to worry about me and you." Dwayne said.

"What do you mean?" John asked Dwayne smiled and walked over to John and sat beside him. "I really like you John I do and I want to see where this goes. I do but you need to give us some time to figure this out. We both have to think about what is to come, both of us OK?" John nodded and smiled.

"OK, I can do that" John said Dwayne smiled he leaned over and kissed John softly on the lips, he broke away and smiled at John before leaving. John smiled as Dwayne left, he knew now he had a lot of thinking to do about his future with Dwayne, if there was to be any.

He was nervous there were a lot of factors involved so it was going to take some time to think about what was to happen, he just hoped in the ends things would work out well.

**Please Review….**


	10. First Date

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**LATER THAT DAY**

John sat there with Shawn holding Hunter's hands. Shawn watched John and he frowned, he knew something was bothering his son and he wished he could help.

"What's wrong John?" he asked, John sighed and looked at his dad. "If I tell you something do you promise not to tell ANYONE? And dad I mean ANYONE, no one can know about this, not dad, and especially not Adam, I am trusting you with this, you break this trust and we are done for good." John said Shawn nodded, he didn't like lying to his husband or Adam, Adam was like a son to him.

"OK I promise" he said, John nodded. "Well, I've been having feelings for someone, someone I work with and I really like him and he likes me, we've kissed a few times." John said.

"OK what's the issue then?" Shawn asked. "Well he's been through a lot lately, he's just divorced and he has three kids, aged 17 and down. The thing is that he cheated on his husband and his ex is one of Adam's best friends." John said Shawn sighed.

"How old is this guy?" he asked. "About 7 years older than me, he's really nice dad, I just don't know what to do, I don't know if I can trust him or not and I know I can't tell Adam, he will be so mad at me" John said Shawn sighed.

"John if you feel something for this guy, you need to see where it goes, maybe go on a date with him, you need to do what will make you happy, don't worry about ANYBODY else, worry about yourself and your happiness OK?" John nodded. John was about to answer him when his pager went off.

John sighed. "I have to go, one of my patients is going in for surgery." John said Shawn nodded and John left he went up to the little girls room and walked inside and went over to Lisa.

"You'll be fine, I know it I trust the surgeon I promise you Lisa." He said the 10 year old smiled at John and John smiled back, the orderly's wheeled her off and John went to fill out her chart at the nurses desk.

"Can I talk to you?" Dwayne asked as he approached the desk. John looked at him and nodded. Dwayne smiled and led them to his office, John sat down and looked at Dwayne. "Is everything OK?" John asked. "Yeah everything is fine, I just want to ask you something." He said John smiled and nodded. "OK." He said.

"Will you go out with me tonight on a date?" Dwayne asked, John was shocked that Dwayne had asked him out. "Are you sure, I thought you needed some time to think?" John asked. "No I don't need to I know what I want and I want you." Dwayne said John smiled. "OK then a date sounds good." John said, Dwayne smiled. "Great, I will pick you up at 7." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded.

"Cool." John said Dwayne smiled and kissed John on the cheek John smiled and left the room. He was happy to be going on a date with Dwayne he really was. He went home and relaxed for a while, once 7 pm was nearing closer he showered and shaved for the date. He dressed in his Lee Motion Comfort Straight-Fit No-Iron Flat-Front Pants, his Rock & Republic Yarn-Dyed Plaid Casual Button-Front Shirt, his Slim-Fit Pin-Dot Sport Coat. He put on his Rock & Republic Dress Shoes.

He added his Diamond Benny and Company Watch, his White Gold Small Rosary Bead Necklace and his Black Diamond Stud Earrings. He smiled at himself in the mirror and knew he looked good.

He jumped as there was a knock on his door, he smiled and went and answered it. He smiled seeing Dwayne, and Dwayne looked really good. He was dressed in his Straight-Fit Flat-Front Pants, his White Embroidered Woven Shirt, his Black Blazer, his Chaps New Zealand Lamb Leather Coat, his Black Dress Shoes and his Grey Border Striped Scarf.

He also had on his Black Diamond Stud Earrings, his Cartier de Calibre Men's Diamond Watch and his Sterling Silver Figaro Chain Necklace "These are for you." Dwayne said, John smiled and took the bouquet of Modern Pink Cymbidium Orchids and put them in a vase. "Ready to go?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled. He pulled on his Black Coat and Grey Scarf, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and they headed out the door.

They went downstairs and got into Dwayne's Black 2013 Mercedes-Benz CLS-Class. They got in and Dwayne drove them to the restaurant, they pulled up at The River Café, walked in and were seated.

They both looked over their menus and placed their orders, Dwayne started out with the Wagyu Steak Tartare which was hand cut Kobe style beef prepared tableside with quail egg yolk, Cognac gelée, traditional garnish and toast points, for his main he chose the Colorado Rack of Lamb which came with house cured lamb Merguez sausage, golden fondant potatoes, mint and mustard seed glaze, lamb jus.

For his starter John ordered the Sea Scallop which was lightly poached, served with citrus, soy, Asian pear, jicama and coriander ice and for his main course he ordered the Organic Chicken Breast which was pan roasted Amish chicken with American prosciutto, corn bread and Confit giblet stuffing, sautéed spinach leaves and madeira wine reduction.

Dwayne also ordered them a bottle of wine to go with their meal. "You look beautiful tonight." Dwayne said complementing John, John smiled. "Thank-you, you look great as well." John said, Dwayne smiled.

"So how is your dad doing?" Dwayne asked, John smiled. "Thinks seem to be going fine, the doctor said he should wake up in a few days which is good I Miss hearing his voice" John said, Dwayne smiled. "That's good that he will be awake soon." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded. "So tell me about you." John said Dwayne smiled.

"Well I was born and raised in Miami. I loved it there, I went to high school, then I left for college to NYU, then I graduated from there, got a job at the hospital and worked my way up. During all that, I met Chris, fell in love, got married had kids and fucked everything up." Dwayne said. "Chris was there with me since high school. I love him but I guess things just went awry." He said John nodded.

"I understand, my parents are the same, they had been together since college and then one day my dad ruined everything and here we are, I think they're working things out though which is good." John said Dwayne smiled and nodded. "Are you working things out with your dad?" Dwayne asked. "I guess so, slowly but surely." John said Dwayne nodded and smiled. "I hope this place is nice enough for you." Dwayne said John smiled.

"It's perfect. I have had a great time." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded. "Desert?" Dwayne asked, John smiled and nodded. They looked over the desert menu and ordered. Dwayne got the Chocolate Sticky Toffee Cake and John got the Caramelized Apple ~ Almond Tart. They finished off desert and headed out. They got into Dwayne's car and he drove them back to John's place.

Once there they walked upstairs to John's apartment. They walked in and John made them some coffee, they sat on the couch and drank it, continuing on with their conversation. Minutes later they were all over one another making out. John ended up straddling Dwayne's lap and kissing him, Dwayne held onto John's hips and they rocked together, grinding and kissing and touching one another, they broke apart and John looked into Dwayne's eyes. "I….I guess I should go." Dwayne said John nodded.

"Yeah it's getting late" John said Dwayne smiled, John got off of his lap and led him to the door, Dwayne cupped John's face and kissed him deeply before heading out the door, John smiled as the door shut, Dwayne was an amazing man and he was sexy, kind, considerate, funny, caring, everything John had ever wanted in a partner.

He didn't know where things were going to go right now but he wanted to see what was going to happen with him and Dwayne.

He hadn't liked someone so much in a long time and that made John giddy inside.

**Please Review….**


	11. Hunter Awakes

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**A MONTH LATER**

John was at the hospital with his dad's and Adam, today was his day off so he wanted to spend some time with his dad, today they were hoping Hunter would wake up and John wanted to be there for it.

He was currently making himself a cup of coffee in the cafeteria when Adam walked in and went over to him, John smiled at him and they sat down together. "Where were you last night?" Adam asked, John sighed, last night he was with Dwayne spending time with him, he was with him every night and Shawn had been keeping his promise about not telling Adam or anyone who he was with but John hated sneaking around and not being honest with his best friend it hurt him to have to betray Adam like this all the time. "Oh I had some work to do at home so I locked myself away there" John said Adam nodded.

"Oh, I asked Shawn where you were and he didn't know either." Adam said. "Yeah I didn't really tell anyone, anyway, what's up with you?" John asked. "Nothing really just been spending time with Bret and Nathan, oh and Chris has been over a bit lately, things are getting tense with him and Dwayne with the kids, I know he has a right to see them but Chris doesn't want him anywhere near him so it's hard and I support him one hundred percent." Adam said John nodded and smiled, he jumped when his phone rang, glad for the distraction he didn't like talking about Dwayne without him around, **"Hello…..He is?...No I'll be right up."** John said ending the call. "What's up?" Adam asked. "Dad's waking up, I gotta get up there now." John said Adam nodded and smiled. They both rushed up to Hunter's room and Shawn went to John and hugged him as he entered the room.

"He's waking up, I can't believe it." Shawn said John smiled, they both watched holding one another as Hunter opened his eyes, the doctor removed the tube that was down his throat helping him to breath and Hunter looked at his son and Shawn, he was glad to see them in one another's arms, it made him feel at peace, both John and Shawn went to him and hugged him they were both so glad that he was OK, the past few months had been hard on them all and they were just pleased that Hunter had healed from most of his injuries and that he was awake and there had been no permanent damage done, it was amazing, it was a miracle a few weeks ago the doctors were getting nervous about the amount of time Hunter had been in a comatose state but they were all glad now that he was awake and healthy as he could be.

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Dwayne just finished eating the dinner Dwayne had prepared for them at John's place, they did the dishes and packed them away and John kissed Dwayne deeply, he was ready to go to the next level with Dwayne, he knew it was quick but the heart wants what the heart wants.

"I'm ready." John said Dwayne smiled and entered John's mouth once John gave him access. He moaned and massaged John's tongue with his own. They did the tongue tango for a few minutes before breaking apart both men smiling. John looked into Dwayne's eyes. "Make love to me" he said voice full of passion. Dwayne nodded and smiled.

He took John's hand and led him into John's bedroom. They stood in front of the bed. He got down on his knees and took off John's shoes and socks then stood up disposing of the shirt. He admired John's body it was perfect and it fit his like a jigsaw puzzle they were made for each other.

He gently pushed John down onto the bed. John wriggled so his head was on the pillows. Dwayne took off his shoes and socks giving John a show of his beautiful upper body. He leaned up and kissed John deeply. He loved being with John like this. He wanted to make his time with John special so John would have a reminder of how Dwayne made him feel. Between deep, lingering kisses that gradually grow more heated, he made short work of the rest of John's clothing, while John tried to relax and enjoy it. The next thing John was really aware of was Dwayne's hand palming his arousal and looking up at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"God Dwayne" John said bucking up into Dwayne's hand. "C'mon don't stop" And then he felt Dwayne's finger at his entrance John tensed but only for a moment. "The lotion don't forget the lotion" he reminded Dwayne. Dwayne's finger disappeared "R-right!" Dwayne stuttered. Making a grab for the bottle.

His hands were shaking as he popped the cap and poured a generous amount onto his hand and then the finger went back to John's entrance, rubbing. "Slowly. . ." John eased, trying not to tense. When he looked at Dwayne the expression of intense concentration he saw almost made him laugh, but John managed to hold it in. He felt the finger slowly push in, and it was the best feeling he's ever had. It's smooth and slick, and John forced himself to relax around it.

"Okay?" Dwayne asked after a moment. John nodded. Then there went another finger easing into John. By the time Dwayne had three fingers inside of his lover the intrusion was not so intense so John calmed and relaxed. John was still a little uncomfortable but that soon changed when he felt Dwayne's finger brushing against the spot that made him go mad.

"Yeah," John said, "yeah, that's good, that's enough." John wanted to get on with it wanted to feel Dwayne inside of him. Dwayne slowly pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle for more lotion when John gestured for it he handed it to him. John took the bottle from Dwayne and poured lotion onto his hands then reached for Dwayne.

Dwayne's mouth found his as John massaged the lotion all over Dwayne's erection, feeling Dwayne grow harder under his hands. "God, okay," John pulled back from the kiss despite the enjoyment he was getting from hearing Dwayne's aroused whimpers and moans. "Johnny" Dwayne smiled at him "roll over" his hands were pulling at John even as he said the words, easing John onto his stomach John went willingly, shifting to get comfortable. The sheets below him were warm. "Lift your hips," Dwayne said gently, nudging John's legs apart. John felt exposed, wanton and wanting. His back and thighs were cold.

"Dwayne C'mon…" he moaned he wanted him already. A solid weight settled over John, and John could feel Dwayne's arousal against him. "Johnny relax." Dwayne's mouth was near his ear, his breath and voice caressing him. John shuddered and pushed back, feeling Dwayne slowly enter him. John stopped to catch his breath Dwayne started running soothing hands over John's arms. After a moment John took a deep breath and nodded. Dwayne pushed forward gently, using his hands to hold John open to him.

The slide into John was excruciatingly slow, and when Dwayne was finally all the way in they both groaned at the feeling. They both lost their voices at that point.

The conversation degenerated into grunts and moans. John pushed back when Dwayne pushed forward, feeling the thickness slide within him and he was revelling in the awesome feeling. It's was nowhere near enough to take him over the edge, though. And John tried to voice that fact.

His attempts were no more than Dwayne's name, but somehow Dwayne realised what John was trying to say and he reached in front of him. Dwayne's grip was firm on John's arousal, pumping in erratic strokes.

John could hardly breathe from the pleasure that was spiralling through him, the heat and the touch and sweat. He could taste Dwayne in the back of his throat from the earlier kisses.

"Johnny," Dwayne said, "Johnny, god." Dwayne's thumb slipped over the head of John's cock and caught, and John lost it he felt the familiar warmth spreading inside of him.

Through his daze John felt Dwayne gently pull out and reach over him for the tissues. Carefully Dwayne cleaned them off, then tossed the used tissue off the side of the bed. Normally John would have protested but he was too blessed out to care.

Dwayne pulled the sheets over the two of them with John caught his breath because although Dwayne just used it as an excuse he was cold.

"Are you all right?" Dwayne asked when John shifted and winced "Was it okay?" John smiled at him. "I'm basking in the afterglow. You should do the same." Dwayne's arms slip smoothly, comfortably around him.

"Ok." John nodded. He was happy and sated and he felt safe in the arms of the man he was falling in love with.

**Please Review….**


	12. Chris!

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**A WEEK LATER**

John woke up and smiled, he was at Dwayne's house, it had been the first night he had spent there and it was amazing, he and Dwayne were getting closer and closer and John was so happy, the only thing that bothered him was betraying Adam.

He knew Adam would flip out if he knew where John had been staying but right now John just wanted to enjoy his alone time with Dwayne. He climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom and showered before dressing in his scrubs for the day, once he was dressed he headed out the door and to the kitchen, he loved where Dwayne lived it was such a stunning home. The home was located in Manhattan, New York.

There had been absolutely no detail overlooked in the spectacular and spacious modernist retreat. The great room had a ceiling height of 16-feet, a soothing and chic stone fireplace, radiant heat in the floors and walls of dramatic glass that offer views all the way to Catamount Mountain with its 24 ski trails.

Cooking was a pleasure in the chefs kitchen with top-of-the-line Miele appliances, oversized Thermidor refrigerator one-of-a-kind harlequin tiled wall. The upstairs Master suite was private, elegant and the definition of luxe with a custom dressing room and a double-sided automatic fireplace in between the bedroom and bathroom (also with radiant heat) as well as two oversized terraces.

Three additional guest rooms offer privacy and amenities such as a Neptune soaking tub, Kohler washlets and the stunning use of stone and wood materials installed by European craftsmen. They could work out in the fully equipped gym with a sauna or swim in the heated 45-foot saline pool, then relax in the Sundance Spa with ozone delivery and hydro massage. Downstairs is a fully equipped state-of-the-art home theatre with wet bar and handcrafted cabinetry from Bali.

There was a closed circuit video system with night vision and ability to be viewed from anywhere that's Internet accessible, a full security system, as well as a programmable Lutron lighting system. The home was true architectural perfection on 10 gorgeous and private Hillsdale acres that's right on the Berkshire border and only two hours from downtown Manhattan.

John walked into the kitchen and saw Dwayne cooking, he smiled at him and walked over to him and held him from behind, Dwayne smiled and turned around and kissed John deeply. "I was wondering when you'd wake up" Dwayne said John laughed. "Your bed is so comfy I didn't wanna get out." John said Dwayne smiled. "I'm glad you like the bed I am sure you'll be spending a lot of time in it" Dwayne smirked, John laughed and slapped him on his muscular bicep.

"Breakfast is served" Dwayne announced as he put some bacon, eggs and toast onto a plate for John. John smiled and sat down at the kitchen counter with Dwayne. "So what is your shift for today?" Dwayne asked. "Ten til five, yours?" John asked. "Same, so how about we come back here and have dinner?" Dwayne asked, John smiled. "Sounds good, I am excited for today" John said Dwayne smiled.

"Your dad gets released today right?" Dwayne asked John nodded. "Yeah they're staying for a few more days in my apartment. They want to spend some time with me." John said Dwayne smiled. "Sounds good." Dwayne said. "Oh and I was hoping maybe you'd want to meet them? Maybe have dinner somewhere? Or I could cook?" John asked, Dwayne smiled. "I would love to, just set it up and I will be there" Dwayne said John smiled and nodded.

"Have you though any more about telling Adam about us?" Dwayne asked, he really wanted to be open about their relationship but he knew John didn't want to risk Adam knowing. "No, I don't think I can do it, D he is your exes friend and he's said multiple times that he is on Chris' side, and I am on yours it's just going to cause this huge rift between us." John said Dwayne nodded. "I understand, it's hard but he is going to find out sooner or later baby, I can't keep hiding, I don't like it." Dwayne said John sighed.

"I know and I am sorry that I am putting you through all of this." John said. "It's OK, but tell him soon OK?" John nodded and smiled. "I will" John said. They finished breakfast and cleaned up and headed off to work.

They got there and got right into it, when John had his break he made it down to see his dads. He was so happy that Hunter was able to leave the hospital. He walked into Hunter's room and saw him and Shawn whispering to one another. "Hey guys" John said making his entrance known.

"Hey son, are you working today?" Hunter asked, John nodded. "Yeah until five, then I will go and chill out with Dwayne for the night," John said he pulled his house keys out of his pocket. "These are the keys to the apartment" John said Hunter and Shawn smiled and nodded.

"OK thanks for letting us stay there this week, we want to get together with you, spend some time with you before we head on back to Boston." Shawn said John nodded. "Yeah sure, I actually want you guys to meet Dwayne, so maybe we could do a dinner?" John asked. "Sure how about tomorrow night at your place?" Shawn asked. "I'll cook" Shawn said John smiled and nodded. "Sounds good" John said, he hugged both of them and headed back to work.

He was nervous about Dwayne meeting them but he was a charmer and he knew things would go OK. After all he and Hunter had the medicine field in common. John went back to the Paediatric ward and he frowned seeing Dwayne's ex there, he wondered what he wanted.

He hoped Dwayne wasn't going to be hurt by his presence. "You!" Chris exclaimed seeing John, John looked at him. "Me?" he asked. "Yes you." Chris snapped getting in John's face. John didn't know what was happening, he had only met Chris once.

"You slut!" Chris shouted, "How does it feel having my sloppy seconds inside of you, does he make moan, you're a whore! You broke my family about you filthy gutter slut" Chris snapped in his face, John couldn't believe what Chris was saying, he shook his head and ran off. "Yeah run away whore!" Chris shouted after him, he felt a hand on his elbow and Dwayne dragged him into his office.

"How fucking dare you Chris, really? Calling my boyfriend a slut, he wasn't the one I fucking cheated on you with, I don't understand why you give a crap anyway, we're divorced, I am sick of pussy footing around with you Chris, either we share custody of the kids or I take you to court and take them away from you, your choice, as far as I am concerned, the only time we have to speak is when it concerns the kids, leave me and my life alone!" Dwayne shouted at him, Chris was shocked, Dwayne wasn't backing down like usual.

He sighed and just walked away, he needed to speak to a friend and that friend was Adam, he wanted to know if Adam knew about Dwayne and John and if he didn't it would be nice to see John get what he deserved from his best friend. He walked out of the hospital and left going to speak to Adam.

John ran from Chris and just took off he needed to be alone, he collided into someone he looked up and saw it was Shawn, Shawn looked down at John and he pulled him into his arms, seeing him so sad, killed Shawn inside, Shawn took John into the chapel and they sat down together. "What happened?" Shawn asked. "Dwayne's ex showed up and called me all these horrible names, maybe I am a whore for being with him." Shawn shook his head.

"You're not, you and Dwayne are allowed to be happy, he isn't married anymore John, you just have to relax and take it easy. You're allowed to be happy. Everyone is." Shawn said John sniffled. "I really like him dad I do." John said. "Then fight for him, don't let his ex come in between you John. He needs you in his life, you weren't the one he had the affair with so this ex of his has no right to call you names" Shawn said. John nodded his dad was right.

"He's gonna tell Adam, they're friends dad." John said. "Adam will understand, he loves you and wants you happy and he will see that, he will come around, it might not happen straight away but it will happen son," Shawn said John smiled. "Thanks dad, when did you become so wise?" John asked. "When I screwed up I turned to god and I found my way, he's helped me a lot that's why I am asking for forgiveness it's the next step." Shawn said John smiled and hugged his dad.

"I forgive you." John said Shawn beamed he was so happy. "Go find Dwayne and talk to him. sort this out." Shawn said John nodded and smiled. He got up and went back to the paediatric floor he and Dwayne needed to be with one another right now.

**Please Review….**


	13. Talking Things Through

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

John went back to Dwayne's office and he sat down with him on the couch, Dwayne walked over to John and sat beside him. He hoped John wasn't here to end things with him. "I'm sorry about Chris" Dwayne said John sighed. "I know Dwayne, he thinks I am the one who ruined your marriage, I'm not." John said, Dwayne nodded. "I know, I told him you're not, I told him not to come near you anymore, that unless we need to talk about the kids, we have nothing to talk about." Dwayne said.

"I don't want to lose you John." Dwayne said John smiled. "You won't lose me, yes what he said got to me, but I have you and you have me, no matter what." John said Dwayne smiled. "Good, are we still on for later?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah we are." John said Dwayne smiled.

"How about we skip out early?" Dwayne asked. "Can we?" John asked, Dwayne nodded and smiled. "I'm your boss, I make the rules" Dwayne said John laughed and leaned in and kissed Dwayne deeply. "Now Dwayne, we gotta leave now" John said, Dwayne laughed at John's eagerness and they left. They got back to his house and they went up to the bedroom.

Dwayne hung his jacket up and took his shirt off. Before Dwayne had chance to turn around John forced him against the door and started kissing his neck. Dwayne was taken by surprise and his eyes widened as John's lips started to move slowly across his bare shoulder blades. John leaned in and devoured Dwayne's lips with an intense embrace. Dwayne inwardly gasped, he could feel John's tongue darting around in his mouth, and his cock was pressing into him rubbing against his own. Dwayne suddenly felt his loins starting to tingle, oh god he was enjoying this.

John traced his hand down Dwayne's thigh and moved it to the centre of his belly before sliding it over his hot aching bulge, which was now tenting out against his jeans. Dwayne groaned feeling like he would spill his seeds at any second. He had never felt so sexually aroused in his life, it had only been a kiss and a slight caress how could this be?

Dwayne said nothing as John began to shed him of the rest of clothes. He watched the gorgeous man in front of him tugging on his button fly feeling mesmerized by what was happening. He was like a deer caught in the headlights. John pushed Dwayne's jeans down towards his thighs and then continued allowing his hard cock to spring free from its confines.

John let the garment pool around Dwayne's ankles and then knelt down in front of his cock and licked a bead of pre-come from the tip. Dwayne shuddered at the warm wet tongue and felt his nipples erect. John licked the whole length of Dwayne's cock, his hands kneading his full tight scrotum.

Dwayne gulped feeling like there was a shortage of air in the room and then let out a low groan as John opened his mouth and slowly downed the entire length into his mouth. "Oh shit" muttered Dwayne, feeling like he had just taken the most incredible aphrodisiac "Oh that feels so good" Dwayne looked down at John and the sight of his face stuffed full of his cock made him start to lose control.

"I'm gonna come" cried Dwayne trying to control himself. John removed his mouth. "I don't think so D...not yet anyway" John stood up and began to remove his scrubs, Dwayne could see a small black thong holding John's equipment together.

Dwayne looked hesitant for a moment, his own cock was painfully rigid, and he was longing for his relief. He realised the only way to get it was to do as John wanted him to. Dwayne bit his lip as he laced his fingers between the thin strips of fabric and began to slide them over John's, thick muscular hips.

Dwayne could smell John's sex as he released his impressive cock from its tight hold of the fabric; Dwayne slid his finger all the way down the back of the thong running across the crack of his butt.

"Fuck Dwayne….Make me wet." smiled John with a lustful look. Dwayne parted the firm ass cheeks that were inviting him to fuck and after a few moments of admiring his puckered entrance, he flicked his tongue against the tightly closed hole. John growled hungrily at the sweet intrusion and this prompted Dwayne to continue.

Dwayne moved his hands to the front of John liking the feeling of power he now felt over this man. Dwayne rubbed John's cock in and out of his closed palm feeling it grow harder with every lick of his tongue.

Dwayne's hands felt sticky as John leaked pre-come in preparation for his release, Dwayne smoothed it over the tip of his cock whilst his tongue continued to wet and lubricate John's ass.

"Fuck me now." moaned John who was eager to feel Dwayne's cock invade him. "You sure?" Hunter asked, he wanted to make absolute certain that this was what John wanted, John groaned.

"Yes! I wouldn't be here spread out before you if I wasn't sure" John said Dwayne smiled and nodded. Dwayne placed the tip of his own aching cock against John's hole and then slowly eased his way up inside.

Dwayne loved the sight of John's ass stretching and opening up as he pushed into him. He couldn't believe how tight and warm it felt. When Dwayne was in John all the way up to the hilt, he began to slide his cock in and out of him, his hand still holding and pumping John's cock for maximum pleasure.

"You OK?" Dwayne asked. John smiled and nodded. He wrapped his legs around Dwayne's back and pushed the older man into him again. John arched his back as Dwayne's hard cock hit his prostate dead on. "There?" Dwayne grunted as he leaned forward and kissed John deeply.

John moaned into the kiss and tangled his hands on Dwayne's head "Yes Dwayne….There….Fuck!" John called out, Dwayne's hand on his cock and Dwayne's cock pressing inside of him hard was almost too much to bare.

He wanted this to last he really did but John didn't think it would. He was hot, and horny. He hadn't had sex for a long time and he was so close.

"It's OK John….Let go….it's OK." Dwayne said into John's ear as he sucked on the lobe. John groaned. "Don't want to end." John moaned back to him his blunt nails were digging into Dwayne's back probably leaving marks. But John nor Dwayne gave a shit.

They were having such a great time. They were joined together and it was the BEST they had ever felt sexually in all their lives. Dwayne had once thought Chris was the best but being with John right there in that moment was changing his views completely.

Dwayne smiled and continued entering John. He could feel the tight tunnel gripping tightly around his hot throbbing cock, and it took all his willpower not to shoot his load too soon.

John could feel Dwayne's cock right up his ass, and ground back against him, he had never felt so full in his life. He could feel his cock throbbing with delicious tingles "Oh Hunt, that feels so good." he said smiling lazily up at Dwayne.

Dwayne grasped John's hips as he began to piston in and out of his tight opening, his balls slapping noisily against his sweat soaked skin. "You're driving me wild John, I can't hold on." moaned Dwayne as his thrusts became stronger and more urgent.

John was moaning loudly now as their orgasm's started to peak, John bit his lip in pleasure, all the pain had more or less gone and his entire lower body felt like it was floating in a sea of sweetness.

Dwayne rubbed John's cock more furiously and as John's orgasm shot through him, Dwayne cried out as John's muscles gripped and squeezed at his cock milking the come that burst its way out of the tip of his cock.

They both tensed and then jerked together and then stilled as they regained their breath and returned to their pre-aroused state. Dwayne pulled his cock from out of John's ass and collapsed beside him.

John moved his hand to lazily stroke Dwayne's sweaty muscled chest. "You OK?" Dwayne asked, John smiled at him, "That was fantastic." John said happily, Dwayne smiled. "Yeah it was." Dwayne said, John smiled.

**Please Review….**


	14. Adam Finds Out

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

Chris was so angry when he left the hospital. It made him so mad to see Dwayne sticking up for John. "Such a slut" Chris muttered to himself as he got into his SUV, the SUV that Dwayne had paid for of course.

He got in and started it up and drove off, he needed to speak to Adam about this, he wanted to know if Adam knew about John slutting around all the time. He was just so mad he couldn't believe Dwayne had moved on so quickly from their marriage it killed him inside, and to see him and John together, that just sent his anger levels sky rocketing through the roof. He pulled up at Adam's house and got out of the car.

He walked up to the front door and knocked, Adam opened the door and smiled at Chris and let him in, they went into the kitchen and Chris looked at Adam with the angriest look on his face, he was about to explode.

"I didn't know you had a whoring slut for a friend...do you know what John did? DO YOU? He slept with MY husband, like a cheap little trash bag ho!" Chris shouted, Adam frowned at Chris he had no idea what the angry blonde was talking about. "Chris what are you talking about?" Adam asked.

"Your best friend ruined my marriage, he is a slut, a whore, a bitch." Chris rambled on, Adam sighed, Chris was making no sense. He went over to him and grabbed Chris by the shoulders. "CALM DOWN!" he shouted and Chris snapped out of it and looked at Adam.

"Now tell me what's happened?" Adam asked, Chris took a deep breath and nodded. "Your best friend is dating and sleeping with Dwayne" Chris said, Adam's eyes went wide. "John?" he asked, Chris nodded. "Yes John." Chris said.

"No way, he would have told me if he was dating and I have warned him about Dwayne, he would never do it." Adam said.

"Well he didn't listen, I got a call last night from Dwayne's neighbour Alex, his daughter is friends with Ana. Anyway, he called me and told me that Dwayne has been bringing a man over every night this week and they have been sleeping together, he hears them together, they do it outside, everywhere Adam."

"My ex is fucking your best friend." Chris said, Adam sighed, he couldn't believe John right now, he had warned him all about Dwayne and his straying ways, he just wished John would have had the sense to listen to him about everything.

A thousand things were running through his mind, hurt, upset, mad, angry...heartbroken...all because John didn't TRUST him enough to tell him the truth, and that's the one that hurt him the most...not the sleeping and dating Dwayne, but the fact that John didn't TELL him.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you this Adam. I really am, I should go the kids will be home from school soon." Chris said Adam nodded and Chris left, as soon as he left Adam dialled John's number, he wanted to hear it for himself from John's mouth, he thought John owed him that much at least, but the call went right to message bank, Adam sighed, he knew John was avoiding him.

He knew it, and it hurt he just wished John would have come to him and told him about his and Dwayne's relationship, yes he wouldn't be happy but he would eventually get over it and support John like he does in everything John does.

He dialled John's house phone, he figured maybe John would answer that one. **"Hello?"** Shawn answered. "**Hi Shawn, it's Adam"** he said.

"**Hey Adam, John isn't here right now"** Shawn said. **"Oh OK, can you just tell him to call me"** he said. **"Sure."** Shawn said, they chatted for a bit and ended the call.

**MEANWHILE**

John sighed as he saw Adam's name come up on his caller ID on his phone, he ignored the call. "You need to talk to him at some point you know that right?" Dwayne asked, John sighed.

"I know, I just don't want to do it yet, I know Chris told him about us, he said he was gonna." John said Dwayne nodded. "He can be very vindictive when he wants to be I am sorry you have to put up with him." Dwayne said, John shrugged and cuddled closer to Dwayne on the couch.

"I don't care. As long as I have you then I can put up with anything." Dwayne smiled. "Good." Dwayne said. "So dinner tomorrow night with your dads?" he asked, John nodded. "

You'll be fine I know it." John said Dwayne smiled, he was worried about meeting John's dad's, he knew who Hunter was he had read a lot about him, he was very successful. John looked up at Dwayne and smiled. "I promise they'll love you." John said Dwayne smiled, he hoped so he really did.

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

Dwayne and John arrived at John's apartment and walked in, the sweet aroma of Shawn's cooking hit them. "Guys?" John asked calling through the apartment.

"Hey kid" Hunter said from where he was chilling out on the couch. "Hey dad" John said he hugged him tight, "Dad, this is Dwayne, Dwayne this is my dad Hunter" John said Dwayne smiled and shook Hunter's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir, I've read all about you." He said, Hunter smiled. "You too Dwayne." He said. "Where's dad?" John asked. "Kitchen" he said John smiled and went to the kitchen. "Hey dad," he said, Shawn turned and smiled. "Hey," he said, he hugged his son. "Where's this man who has you all smiley?" he asked. "With dad" John said Shawn nodded and they went into the lounge.

"Dwayne, this is my dad Shawn, Shawn, Dwayne" John said making the introductions, Shawn and Dwayne shook hands. "Dinner is done, let's sit" Shawn said, they all sit at the table.

Shawn served them all some dinner, it was Chicken with Provençal Sauce.

"Looks good dad" John said, Shawn smiled. "Good" he said they all dug into the food. "So Dwayne you're the head of Paediatrics?" Shawn asked, Dwayne nodded. "Yes Sir" he said, Shawn chuckled, "Please call me Shawn" he said.

"OK Shawn, yes I am the head of Paediatrics." Dwayne said, Shawn smiled, "You must be good then" Shawn said. "He is. I've seen him save kids and it's great, I am just lucky that I get to work with him." John said, Dwayne smiled.

"You're a great nurse" Dwayne said John smiled at him. "So you were married?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I was with him since high school. We have three kids together" Dwayne said. "Wow, kids?" Hunter asked looking at John, he was concerned. "How old are they?" Shawn asked. "Ana who is 17, Samuel who is 11 and Justin who is 8." Dwayne said.

"Wow a teen?" Hunter asked. "Yeah I don't see them much, my ex isn't co-operating." He said, Hunter nodded, he was worried about his son now, he didn't know if John was ready for a relationship where the guy he was with had three kids, one which was a teenager.

John was so young. John looked at his dad and he knew Hunter had worries about him and Dwayne because of the kids issue. Dwayne also knew Hunter was worried. "I love my kids I do, I wish I was in their lives more though." Dwayne said Hunter nodded. "And how do you feel about John?" Hunter asked. John looked at him. "Dad, enough!" John said.

"It's OK baby." Dwayne said. "I love your son. I didn't think I would ever find another man, ever. But I love John and I don't want to lose him." Dwayne said John smiled at him. "I love you too" John said Dwayne smiled.

There came a knock at the door, Shawn frowned and went and answered it. He was shocked to see Adam, "Come in." he said, Adam nodded and walked in, he saw John and Dwayne and growled, he was so angry right now.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Adam exclaimed, "Adam calm down." John said. "No I will not, I want to know what the hell you are thinking hooking up with him of all people" Adam said John shook his head.

"You don't know him Adam, I love him and he loves me and the reason I didn't tell you was because you'll overreact and go insane, like you are now, I didn't want to deal with it right now, I am happy!" John said with anger in his voice.

"OK enough, Dwayne take John home." Shawn said Dwayne nodded and they left, Shawn sat down with Adam beside him. "You know John just didn't want to hurt you. He was going to tell you when things calmed down a bit..." he said, he looked at Adam.

"You and John have been friends since childhood and nothing should come between you...this is hard for John...he doesn't want to hurt Chris and Dwayne's kids, but it wasn't John that broke up their marriage...it was Chris and Dwayne that fell apart...it takes more than one thing to break up a marriage..."

"I should know...Me and Hunter have worked things out. Please Adam really think about it...was Chris really happy? before Dwayne messed up?" he said, Adam sighed, he thought about and realized Shawn was right.

"I understand, I will wait for John to calm down and then we will talk about it." Adam said Shawn smiled and nodded he was glad.

John and Dwayne got back to Dwayne's house and Dwayne knew John was mad.

"I can't believe him!" John snapped, as they walked through the house, they went outside and John was muttering about Adam and Dwayne just watched him. Dwayne sighed and walked over to John and pushed him into the pool in there.

John came up and looked at him. "What the hell?" he asked. "You needed to cool off" he said, John shook his head. He couldn't believe Dwayne.

Dwayne smirked at him and John couldn't help it and he started laughing Dwayne laughed along with him John grabbed his hand and pulled him into the pool with him.

Dwayne went to him and kissed him deeply, John moaned into the kiss and pulled Dwayne closer. Dwayne smiled as they broke apart, in no time at all they were both naked in the pool.

"I love you." John said softly. He felt like he needed to say those words to Dwayne.

"I love you too baby" Dwayne said. He leaned in and placed a slow loving kiss on John's lips. John wrapped his arms around Dwayne's neck and deepened the kiss.

"Wanna go upstairs?" Dwayne asked John shook his head. "I want you here." John said Dwayne grinned.

"You sure? Anyone could come out and see us" Dwayne asked, John smiled. "I'm sure baby….I want this. Now." John said Dwayne smiled and nodded. He kissed John deeply and pushed him against the granite pool wall.

John groaned as the rough wall came in contact with his back, it was a mix of pleasure from Dwayne's kisses and pain from the wall. They both seemed to balance the other out.

John wrapped his legs around Dwayne's waist. "D" John said whispering.

"Yeah?" Dwayne asked. "Make love to me" John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded. He lined his cock up at John's entrance and slowly pushed in.

John gasped at the sudden intrusion, Dwayne stilled his movements and looked into John's eyes.

"You OK?" he asked, he didn't want John to be hurt, that was the last thing he wanted to do. John sighed and rested his head in the crook of Dwayne's shoulder and neck.

"Yeah…Just move." John said, Dwayne nodded. He pulled out and moved in slowly but hard, John groaned, it was starting to feel more pleasurable.

"Yes D….God you feel so good inside of me." John moaned, Dwayne smirked, he loved it when John would talk dirty it turned him on like never before.

"Yeah? Does it feel good baby?" Dwayne asked John nodded. "Yeah…You're filling me up like never before….I can feel your cock twitching." John said, Dwayne's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Fuck baby…You're turning me on…..Fuck John you're just so tight and hot." Dwayne lifted John's ass up off his cock and slammed him back down. The water around them was moving and going over the edge.

All you could hear was the splashing of the water and the groans, moans, whimpers and whispers of the two married men making love in their pool. "Shit baby…..So close." Dwayne warned John. John sighed happily.

"Cum baby." John said sucking Dwayne's earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on the lobe. Dwayne gasped and he came filling John up with his cum.

The cum slipped down John's thighs and into the pool, neither man cared though. "Cum Johnny." Dwayne said he moved with John's hands using the friction to get John off. "Yes D YES YES YES!" John cried out as he came all in the pool water.

"We're gonna have to get this pool emptied and refilled." John said, Dwayne laughed. "Yeah I guess so….Are you OK?" Dwayne asked John nodded.

"Yeah just give me a moment, I don't think I can walk just yet." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded. They rested there together hugging one another and lazily kissing each other.

"Come on let's get out" Dwayne said John nodded. They got out of the pool and headed inside. They went to the main bathroom and had a nice hot shower together. Once they had showered they got out and got into some sweats. "Want some desert?" Dwayne asked. "I thought we just had it." John said, Dwayne laughed. "Yes we did, but proper food" Dwayne said, John nodded and smiled. They went into the kitchen and Dwayne cut them up some cake that the housekeeper/chef made for him, once they had the cake on plates they went and sat down in the lounge on the couch.

"Are you OK about Adam?" Dwayne asked, John nodded. "Yeah I think we need some time to calm down before we talk things out." John said Dwayne nodded. "I think your dad was worried about our relationship" Dwayne said John sighed and nodded. "Yeah he is, because of the kids, he is worried about me with them." John said. "Are you worried about it?" Dwayne asked. "A little I guess. I mean I am 25 Dwayne, I am young and you have three kids, one who is a teenager, I am nervous about it all, and scared I guess." John said, Dwayne sighed. "Why are you scared?" he asked. "I am worried that they won't like me, when and if I meet them, I mean they're your kids Dwayne." John said.

"If it comes down to it, you will chose them over me and it hurts me a lot. I don't want to lose you but I would NEVER come in between you and your kids, NEVER." John said Dwayne smiled. "You're amazing you know that? You're willing to sacrifice your own happiness for theirs, and I love you for it. But you have NOTHING to worry about, yes the kids will be hard to get along with at first, hell they can barely stand me and I am their dad. But I want you to get along with them John, I want you and my kids, I love you and I don't want to lose you." Dwayne said John smiled at him, he was so happy right now, he just hoped Dwayne's kids would like him.

**Please Review….**


	15. Meeting The Kids

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**A WEEK LATER**

Dwayne smiled at John as he sat on the couch reading a magazine, he just hoped his smile would stay on his face over the weekend. This weekend Chris had finally relented and let him take the kids.

Dwayne was nervous, he just hoped that they would get along with John, he knew John was a little sensitive when it came to meeting new people and Dwayne was sure Chris had been bad mouthing both him and John to the kids, he just hoped John wouldn't let it get to him. "Why are you staring at me?" John asked, Dwayne laughed. "Because you're sexy and beautiful." Dwayne said John blushed and Dwayne smiled.

"I am going to go get the kids, I should be home in about an hour. OK?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled. "OK, I'll be here" John said, Dwayne smiled at him. Dwayne grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and headed downstairs, he got into his 2012 GRAND CHEROKEE SRT8 and headed off to Chris' place.

He hoped his kids were looking forward to spending the weekend with him and John he figured they could do something fun with each other. He wasn't sure what but he was looking forward to it.

He had told the hospital he was out of the state for the weekend so there was no chance in them calling him, he just wanted this weekend to be about him, John and the kids bonding. He just hoped the weekend went smoothly without any incident, he sighed as he pulled up at his exes house.

The house he paid for. He got out of the car and went up to the front door. He rang the bell and waited. Chris answered the door a few minutes later. "Hey" Chris said annoyed. Dwayne rolled his eyes. "Are the kids ready?" he asked Chris nodded.

"Kids time to go!" Chris called, the three of them came down the stairs. "Have a good weekend" Chris told them. "If you need anything call" Chris told Dwayne. "I won't need anything Chris, I know how to look after MY kids" Dwayne said, he turned and headed towards the car, he unlocked it and the kids jumped in. Dwayne got in and headed back to his place. Back to John.

"So are you excited to be coming and spending the weekend with me?" Dwayne asked. "No" Ana said, Dwayne sighed. "Will you try at least?" he asked. Ana shrugged. "Is your skank going to be there?" Ana asked, Dwayne looked at her.

"You do NOT call him that, and yes he will be there and you will be polite Ana." He said, Ana huffed and looked out the window. She had heard her dad Chris talking about Dwayne and his new slut, she wasn't in the mood to meet the guy who ended her parent's marriage. They got back to Dwayne's house and they got out and walked up.

They walked in and Dwayne looked for John he found him in the study emailing his dad's. "Hey you." He said, John smiled. "Hey how was it?" John asked. "OK I guess, come meet the kids" Dwayne said John smiled and nodded. Dwayne looked at John and knew he was nervous. "You'll be fine, I promise" he said John nodded.

They walked out of the study and into the lounge area where the kids were hanging out. They were comfortable being in their dad's home.

"Guys I want you all to meet someone." Dwayne said, the kids looked and saw John with their dad, Ana rolled her eyes but Sam and Justin smiled at him, he looked like he was a good guy and their dad looked happy, "Ana, Sam, Justin this is John. John these are my kids," Dwayne said John smiled at them his dimples popping.

"Hi guys, it's nice to meet you" John said. "You too John." Sam said John smiled. Justin walked over to John and hugged him, John smiled down at him, Ana just ignored him and went back to texting on her phone.

Dwayne sighed and looked at John with a sad expression on his face, John shrugged. He had a feeling Ana would be the hard one, but he had an idea what she was going through, he had felt the same when his dad's separated.

"John come play Wii with us" Justin said John smiled and joined the boys on the couch playing Wii together. "Dad can I talk to you?" Ana asked, Dwayne nodded and smiled. "Sure what's up?" he asked. "Seeing as I am seventeen now and going off to college in a few months, I was hoping that I could get a car?" Ana asked. "I've asked dad about it, he says he doesn't have the money for one, and he doesn't want me to have one." Ana said Dwayne sighed.

"Why doesn't he want you to have one?" he asked. "I don't know, he doesn't trust my driving even though I have had my license for a while now." Ana said, Dwayne nodded. "OK, if you have your license I see nothing wrong with it." Dwayne said, Ana smiled. "So can we go get it now?" Ana asked, Dwayne sighed. "I guess so, but your brothers and John are joining us" Dwayne said. Ana grumbled.

"Why does HE have to come?" she asked with an attitude. Dwayne sighed. "Ana, I am telling you this once, you behave yourself and be polite, John has done NOTHING to warrant this attitude out of you." Dwayne growled. "He spread his legs for you and ruined dad's life!" she snapped. Dwayne shook his head. "Is that what your dad told you?" he asked, Ana nodded.

"Well he's wrong, John isn't the one I slept with when I cheated on your dad, John wasn't even in New York at the time, he was in Boston in college, so he has NOTHING to do with what happened with myself and your dad. Nothing at all. I slept with someone else." Dwayne said Ana was shocked, Chris had told her John was the one who had done all of this to their marriage. "Really?" she asked, Dwayne nodded. "Yes, I've only been with John a few months." Dwayne said, Ana nodded.

"But he lives here?" she asked. "No, he doesn't he has his own apartment, his own life. He's been spending more time here because his dads are in town staying at his place" Dwayne said. "Oh, OK then" Ana said.

"So will you TRY and get to know him?" Dwayne asked, Ana nodded. "Good" he said, Ana smiled. "So the car?" she asked, Dwayne laughed. "OK, let's go" he said, Ana smiled and they all headed out the door, they went to the garage and Ana saw John's car and her eyes lit up. "Wow" she said, John laughed.

"My dad's bought me that car" John said. "Really?" she asked, John nodded. "Yeah when I graduated college. I had a different car in high school." John said, Ana smiled. They got into Dwayne's car and headed to the dealership.

They got there and got out and looked around. Ana didn't know what she wanted. They looked for a while before Ana came along the car she wanted it was a 2012 Crystal Red Chevrolet Volt. Dwayne watched her with a smile, she fell in love with the car. She looked so happy. "How much is this one?" Dwayne asked the dealer. "This one is $23,175." The dealer said, Dwayne smiled. "Do you like this one?" he asked his daughter Ana smiled and nodded.

"OK then, we'll take it." Dwayne said, Ana squealed and hugged her dad tight, Dwayne smiled and went to purchase the car. They did all the paperwork and headed back home, Ana's car would be delivered in a week and everything would be done then. They got home and John went to the kitchen and started prepping dinner. Dwayne followed him and hugged him from behind.

"They seem happy." Dwayne said John smiled. "Yeah they do" John said quietly. Dwayne frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked, John shrugged. "Nothing, I just I love you Dwayne and I don't want you being hurt." John said.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Do you really think that asking you for a car was a spur of the moment thing?" John asked, Dwayne sighed. "I know it wasn't John, I know she was using me for my cash, but I don't care. She hugged me, she hasn't hugged me in ages. I missed that feeling and I would do anything to see her smile." Dwayne said John nodded. "As long as you know." John said Dwayne smiled.

"I do, so no worries OK?" John smiled and nodded. "So what's for dinner?" Dwayne asked, he had recently discovered John could cook really well. "Double-Crust Chicken Pot Pie and for desert I am going to make Peanut Butter Candy Bar Brownies" John said Dwayne smiled, he was enjoying the weekend so far he just hoped the happiness would continue.

**Please Review….**


	16. A Day Out

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was going to be a busy day for Dwayne, John and the kids, Dwayne had planned for them to go out to the Museum of Natural History and then to Madam Tussauds.

John was cleaning up from breakfast, they had a big breakfast that morning, John had made Toffee French Toast with Pecans, Peanut Butter and Banana Pancakes, Whole Wheat, Oatmeal, and Raisin Muffins, Bacon, Eggs and Fruit Smoothies. Dwayne smiled at John and walked into the kitchen, he held John from behind and John turned in his arms and John licked his lips, Dwayne had just gotten out of the shower and he smelled delicious and looked even better.

He was dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Premium Jeans, his Nike Baseball Script Tee, his Urban Pipeline® Shawl-Collar Sweater and he had on his Black Boots. "Go shower baby." Dwayne said John nodded and smiled.

He headed upstairs and into the bathroom. Dwayne finished packing the dishwasher and smiled as his kids came down dressed for the day. Ana was in her Celebrity Blues Cheetah Skinny Jeans, her Grey and Black Derek Heart Striped Tunic, her Chiffon Pleated Open-Front Cardigan and she had on her Black Unionbay Raquel Wedge Spat Boots.

Sam was in his Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his TapouT Celtic Storm Mock-Layer Tee, his Helix Griffin, Ivy & Burst Sherpa Fleece Hoodie and his Nike Team Hustle Basketball Shoes. Justin was in his Levi's 514 Slim Straight Jeans, his Nike Mock-Layer Football Dri-FIT Tee, his Nike Therma-FIT Fleece Hoodie and his Nike Team Hustle D 5 Basketball Shoes.

"When are we leaving?" Ana asked. "As soon as John is ready to go" Dwayne said Ana nodded, John came down the stairs a few minutes later and Dwayne looked at him appreciatively.

He was dressed in his Rock & Republic Tron Bootcut Jeans, his Grey Levi's Gareth Tee, his Zoo York Arch Fleece Hoodie and his Grey Nike Shoes. He grabbed his phone and wallet and smiled at the Johnson's.

"Ready then?" he asked, Dwayne and the kids nodded and they headed out the door, they got into the car and Dwayne drove them to the Museum. "Are you all excited?" Dwayne asked smiling. "It's a museum dad" Ana said, John laughed at his lover. He reached over and took his hand in his own.

Dwayne looked over at him, his eyes sparkling with love. John smiled back. It was so hard to believe he was with Dwayne. They got to the museum and headed inside. Dwayne paid the $126 for all of them to enter the museum and they went off looking at what they wanted to see.

They first went to Barosaurus Exhibit. It was something Justin wanted to see. John looked at the dinosaur, John looked at the dinosaur it was in it's rearing up to protect its young Position.

They then looked at the Tyrannosaurus rex It was mounted in a stalking position it was huge. The kids were in awe as was John this was his first time at the museum. Dwayne smiled at him and hugged him from behind. "Enjoying it?" Dwayne asked, John smiled and nodded.

"It's amazing." John said, Dwayne smiled. He was glad John was enjoying himself as well. Ana looked over at her dad and John they were smiling and talking, she realised her dad was happy and that was all that mattered, yes she wished he was still with Chris but as long as he was happy then that's all that mattered.

They left the Tyrannosaurus rex exhibit and went and looked at all the other dinosaurs before going to the space area it was something Justin wanted to look at.

They went and looked at the Ecosphere which was a self-sustaining habitat, that explores conditions necessary to sustain life. The area explores where life could exist in the universe and how it might manifest itself on places such as Mars or Jupiter's moon Europa.

They then went and looked at the Deep Ocean Exhibit. The Deep Sea Theatre revealed the diversity of animals that marine biologists have captured on camera, including a jellyfish that lights up like a flashing pinwheel when threatened and a viperfish whose fangs are so long they don't fit inside its head.

After that they went to the Sparkling Sea exhibit, they spent some time there and headed to the gift shop. Dwayne spoiled the kids. For Ana he bought her a Pair Of MarahLago "Seduction" Collection Larimar Earrings, for Sam he got him a Stars and Planets Kit, for Justin he got him a My First Dino Kit, and for John he got him a Plush Pink Polar Bear. John went and got some other stuff.

He got Nathan a How Do Dinosaurs Say Goodnight Book and Dwayne a Cuddlekins Panda. Dwayne laughed when he saw what John got him, but he smiled and kissed John.

"Let's get to Tussauds." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded, they left the Museum and headed to Madam Tussauds. They got there and Dwayne paid the $168 to get in and they looked around. Some of the figures they saw were Barack Obama, Captain America, Spider Man, Thor, Malcolm X, Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus. They spent a while there before heading to Planet Hollywood for lunch.

They got there, sat down and ordered. Ana got the Chicken, Avocado and Swiss Sandwich with a Sparkling Water, Sam got the Four Cheese Pizza with a Pepsi, Justin got the Classic Cheeseburger with a Mountain Dew, Dwayne got the BBQ Pork Ribs with an Iced Tea and John got the BBQ Bacon Cheddar Chicken Burger with a Hand Dipped Vanilla Milkshake. They sat and ate the food and had a good time, they finished and Dwayne paid the $100 tab and they headed home.

"Can we stop for ice cream?" John asked, he was craving ice cream, "Sure baby" Dwayne said John smiled and they stopped for ice cream.

Ana got a Cherries Jubilee Ice Cream Cone, Sam got the Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream Cone, Justin got the Made with Snickers Ice Cream Cone, Dwayne got the Banana Royale Sundae and John got the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Sundae. Dwayne paid for the treats and they headed home, it was about 3 PM when they got home so it was early

. They got home and the kids went and did their own thing, John collapsed onto the couch and Dwayne sat with him holding John in his arms. "Thank-you for coming with me today" Dwayne said, John smiled. "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else baby." John said Dwayne smiled at him. "Would you like me to go home so you can spend some alone time with them?" John asked. "I don't know" Dwayne said.

"It's fine baby I promise, I wanna go give Nathan his book anyway and I am sure Adam wants to know how this weekend went, I mean Chris has been blowing up your phone." John said Dwayne smiled and nodded. "Yeah OK, I just Miss them" Dwayne said John smiled.

"It's fine, I will see you tomorrow at work OK?" Dwayne nodded and smiled, John said his goodbyes to the kids and headed out the door, he got into his car and drove to the Hart house. He was glad he and Adam had managed to forgive and forget and they were closer than ever. John got to the Hart house, parked and got out and walked inside. Adam and Bret and Nathan were in the lounge reading. "Hey guys." John said, Adam and Bret smiled at him and hugged him.

John smiled down at his godson and picked him up; "I swear you get bigger and bigger everytime I see you" he said, Adam and Bret smiled, John handed Adam the gift bag. "A dinosaur book?" he asked as John sat down, John smiled. "Yeah Dwayne and I took the kids to the museum today." John said. "How was your weekend with them?" Adam asked. "Really good, at first it was hard but we talked things through, they thought I was the guy Dwayne cheated on Chris with, once they realised I wasn't it was all good. They seemed to come around to me which I am glad." John said Adam and Bret smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good weekend Jay, Chris called me and he wanted me to check up on you but I didn't think it was necessary, you're great with kids, if you weren't you wouldn't work in paediatrics" Adam said John smiled he was glad Adam trusted him with the kids. "Thanks Addy today was amazing we had a really good time," John said Adam smiled, he realised he had made a mistake when he went off on John for being with Dwayne. It was obvious to him now that John loved Dwayne and the older man made him happy and that was all Adam cared about, he just wanted John to be happy and loved.

It was clear to him now that Dwayne was the man for John.

**Please Review….**


	17. Drama And Dinner

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**DAYS LATER**

John groaned as he woke up to Dwayne's cell phone ringing. Dwayne was currently in the shower, John sighed and reached over and answered it. **"Hello?"** he asked. **"Who the hell is this?"** someone asked, John sighed. **"John, who is this?"** John asked. **"Chris, where's Dwayne?"** he asked, **"Hold on a sec"** John said, he got out of bed and went into the bathroom, Dwayne was shaving. He looked over at John who held out his phone. "Who is it?" he asked. "Chris" John said Dwayne sighed and took the phone and put it on speaker so he continue shaving as he was talking. **"Hey Chris"** he said. **"Hey, can you answer a question for me?"** he asked, Dwayne could tell he was annoyed the way his voice sounded. **"Sure" **Dwayne said. **"Why the HELL would you buy Ana a car when I told her no?"** Chris asked. Dwayne sighed. **"I wanted to, she needed one."** Dwayne said. **"I don't care. You need to take it back."** Chris said. **"No Chris, she needs it."** Dwayne said.

Chris growled and hung up on Dwayne, Dwayne sighed, he couldn't believe Chris right now. Dwayne finished shaving and he walked into the bedroom, John was still laying in bed, Dwayne dressed in some clothes, he needed to go into the hospital to check in on some patients. John had the day off. "Everything OK?" John asked, Dwayne sighed. "Don't know, Chris wants me to take the car back off of Ana. I told him no and he hung up on me." Dwayne said John nodded. "So what are you going to do?" John asked, Dwayne sighed. "Not take it back, Ana needs it. I would rather he be in that then on the bus, train and catching a cab late at night." Dwayne said John nodded. "Yeah you're right." John said. "I have to head into the hospital and check on some patients will you be OK here?" Dwayne asked John nodded.

"Yeah I might go home and do some things." John said Dwayne nodded and smiled. "OK then." Dwayne said, he leaned on the bed and kissed John softly before leaving for the hospital. He got down and into his car and started off, he was close to the hospital when he got a phone call. He sighed hoping it wasn't Chris. **"Hello?"** Dwayne answered. **"Daddy?"** Ana asked. **"Hey princess, is everything OK?"** Dwayne asked. **"No dad's gonna take the car back"** Ana said. **"He's organising a tow truck now, please get here daddy"** she said, Dwayne sighed and turned the car around. **"I'll be right there baby."** He said ending the call and heading to Chris'. He got there and saw the truck there, he got out and walked over to him. "Here take this and leave" he said handing the man some cash, the guy nodded and took off. Dwayne walked into the house and heard arguing. "You don't need it!" he heard Chris. "I do!" he heard Ana.

He walked further into the house and saw Chris and Ana glaring at one another. "Ana leave me and your dad alone" Dwayne said Ana nodded and went to her room. "What?" Chris asked.

"Chris, I bought her the car, not to make you mad or to make what you say anymore insignificant, I got it for her because she needs it and I feel better knowing she has he own ride. I think it's better that she has her own car then to be out at night in some strangers car, or on the bus, train or in a cab, I wouldn't feel OK with that." Dwayne said Chris looked at him. "OK, but next time, CALL me FIRST" he said, Dwayne nodded.

Ana came down and Dwayne and Chris explained to her that she could keep the car. Dwayne hugged his daughter and headed off to work. He was glad he and Chris had sorted everything out. The last thing he needed was for him and Chris to be at one another's throats.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he stepped into the bathroom, Dwayne was looking extra yummy tonight. He was in his Calvin Klein Jeans Deep Centre Blue Lightweight Bootcut Jean in Medium/Dark Wash, his Grey Smartwool Men's Microweight Long Sleeved Crew Shirt, his North Face Men's Mack Moto Jacket and his Black Lugz Boots. John walked over to him and pulled him down by his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth, Dwayne pulled away and looked at John.

John just went about his business getting ready for the night, he dressed in his Diesel Zatiny Bootcut Jeans, his Red Helix Shield & Wing Thermal Tee, his DC Bombay Hooded Bomber Jacket and his Red and Black North Face Red and Black Men's Havoc Mid GTX XCR Boots. When John was dressed he looked at Dwayne. "Ready?" John asked. "No" Dwayne said John rolled his eyes.

"Relax baby, Adam and Bret invited us, not the other way around so they want us there, it's fine." John said Dwayne sighed. "Fine, I just don't want to be the cause of your friendship falling apart" Dwayne said John sighed and caressed Dwayne's face.

"You wouldn't be, we've made up baby, he wants to get to know you. Please?" John asked, Dwayne nodded. "OK, you know I would do anything for you." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded, they both grabbed their, phones and wallets and Dwayne grabbed the car keys and they headed out the door.

They got into the car and Dwayne drove them to the Hart's house. They got there half an hour later and parked, John looked at Dwayne. "We will be fine, I promise" John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded. They got out of the car and headed up to the door. John rang the bell and Bret answered it a minute later.

He smiled and let them in. He took their coats and hung them up, "Adam's cooking" Bret said John smiled. "I'll go see him then." John said, Dwayne and Bret smiled. John walked into the kitchen and smiled at Adam. He went over to him and hugged him and then looked at his godson and picked him up and held him close. "God I've missed you" he said kissing his face all over. "He's missed his uncle John too." Adam said John smiled.

"Dinner is done, can you bring the veg?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. They placed the food onto the table and sat down with Bret and Dwayne, Adam had made a delicious looking Shepard's Pie with side veggies. They all sat down and started eating. "So how are things?" Adam asked. "They're good Addy, really good" John said looking over at Dwayne, Dwayne smiled.

"Yeah things are awesome." Dwayne said, Adam smiled he was so happy for his best friend, Yes he wasn't over the moon about Dwayne but he was glad John had found someone to love. They had a great dinner and desert and Adam asked John and Dwayne to put Nathan to sleep.

John smiled as he held him, he grabbed a book and started reading to him. "In the great green room there was a telephone And a red balloon And a picture of-The cow jumping over the moon and there were three little bears, sitting on chairs and two little kittens and a pair of mittens and a little toy house and a young mouse and a comb and a brush and bowl full of mush and a quiet old lady who was whispering "hush" Goodnight room goodnight moon goodnight cow jumping over the moon goodnight light and the red balloon goodnight bears goodnight chairs goodnight kittens goodnight mittens goodnight clocks and goodnight socks goodnight little house and goodnight mouse goodnight comb and goodnight brush

goodnight nobody goodnight mush and goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush" goodnight stars, goodnight air goodnight noises everywhere." John read to him.

Dwayne then took him from John and smiled down at him. "Muppet Babies, we make our dreams come true Muppet Babies, we'll do the same for you When your world looks kinda weird and you wish that you weren't there Just close your eyes and make believe and you can be anywhere I like adventure

I like romance I love great jokes Animal dance! I've got my computer I swing through the air I play the piano

And I have blue hair Me, I invent things Mee mee mee meee! Muppet Babies, we make our dreams come true Muppet Babies, we'll do the same for you Muppet Muppet Muppet Muppet Babies Babies Babies Babies Make dreams come true." He sung and Nathan was asleep, John smiled watching him with Nathan, it was very attractive.

John put Nathan down and they headed out, they said their goodbyes and headed back to Dwayne's. They got there and chilled out on the couch. "You were great with Nathan" John said, Dwayne smiled. "Thanks you too" Dwayne said.

"Have you ever thought about more kids?" John asked looking at Dwayne, he wanted to know if Dwayne wanted more kids in the future.

"If you're asking if I want to have kids with you one day then the answer is yes" Dwayne said, John smiled and cuddled closer, he was so glad that was how Dwayne felt.

**Please Review….**


	18. Doubts & Jealousy

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**A MONTH LATER**

John leaned over and kissed Dwayne as they arrived at work. They got out of the car and walked inside.

Dwayne went up to his office and John went to the nurses lounge. He put his things away in his locker and went to the nurses desk to see what rounds he had to make. He was looking over his things when there was a page call for Dwayne, he wondered what was going on. Dwayne came out and grabbed the phone and called in his page, John watched Dwayne, his expression falling he knew that something serious was happening. Dwayne hung up and John looked at him.

"Come with me" Dwayne said, John nodded and followed him. They went down to the ER. They got there and Dwayne rushed over to Chris and Justin, John was shocked they were there. "Come on Buddy." Dwayne said, he picked up his son and took him to an exam room. He sat Justin down on the bed.

"John can you take his obs and everything?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and started working, Chris stood there biting his nails, he was so worried about his son. "What happened Chris?" Dwayne asked.

"He was outside playing and I was inside doing some chores and stuff and I heard him cry out. Is he going to be OK?" Chris asked. "He'll be fine Chris," John said Chris looked at him. "Dwayne is the best" John added Chris nodded. "His BP is a little high, but I think that's because he is scared" John said, Dwayne nodded.

"OK, I am gonna take him to x-ray and see what exactly is going on there with him." Dwayne said, Chris nodded. An orderly came and took Justin to x-ray and Dwayne and John sat with Chris. "It's my fault I should have been watching him more closely." Chris said, Dwayne sighed and sat beside him and took his hand in his own, John frowned at the action he didn't like it.

"Chris this isn't your fault. Accidents happen, you're a great father, Justin knows that, I know that. Everything will be fine, you did the right thing bringing him in straight away." Dwayne said Chris nodded and hugged Dwayne, John sighed and turned away, he couldn't see that, not now.

"I'm going to go check on your son." John said and left them alone, Dwayne watched him leave and he knew John was upset, but he once loved Chris and they had kids together, he just wanted to comfort Chris. "Is everything OK?" Chris asked, Dwayne nodded. "Yeah everything is fine." Dwayne said. About 20 minutes later John arrived back with Justin. He handed Dwayne the scans and Dwayne looked at him.

"He's fractured his arm, we will splint it and cast it and he will be fine." Dwayne said. "What about pain?" Chris asked. "Advil should be fine for him." Dwayne said Chris nodded and smiled. "What colour cast would you like Justin?" John asked.

"Red" he said John smiled and nodded. He left and got the cast and Dwayne worked on fixing his sons arm up. "OK all done, he should be fine. Just be careful not to bang it OK kid?" Dwayne asked Justin nodded and hugged his dad.

"Thanks daddy" he said, Dwayne smiled and nodded. "No worries" Dwayne said, Chris smiled. "Thank-you, both of you." Chris said Dwayne smiled and John cleaned up. "I'd like you both to come to dinner tonight, maybe we can try and be civil for the kids?" Chris asked.

Dwayne looked at John who was focussed on his job. "Sure, we'll be there" Dwayne said. "Cool I'll invite Adam and Bret too." Chris said, he picked up Justin and left the room. John went to leave but Dwayne grabbed his arm.

John looked up at Dwayne. "I'm busy" he said. "I know, but there is nothing there between myself and Chris." Dwayne said John sighed. "Didn't look that way to me" John said. Dwayne sighed.

"I was comforting the father of my kids John. If you can't handle that, then I don't know what you're doin with me" Dwayne said he left the room, leaving John behind. John sighed. He felt bad but he didn't know what else to do. He was scared that Dwayne was going to leave him for Chris and that he would be heart broken. John sighed and finished working and he headed up to Dwayne's office, he walked in and closed the door.

Dwayne saw him and he walked over to John and kissed him deeply, John moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dwayne's neck bringing him closer. "Desk" John muttered against Dwayne's lips. Dwayne smirked and walked over to his desk, he wiped everything off of his desk and he smirked at John.

John walked over to Dwayne and kissed him and jumped up onto the desk. Dwayne smiled and walked over to him, John spread his legs and wrapped his arms around Dwayne bringing him closer.

"Fuck me" he breathed into Dwayne's ear. Dwayne groaned and disposed of his clothes in record time. John laughed at his boyfriend but admired his physique. Dwayne walked closer to John and pulled John's clothes off. John sat back on the desk naked with a naked Dwayne in front of him. "Prep?" Dwayne asked.

"Fuck it." John said. Dwayne smirked and walked closer to John. "Wrap your legs around me." he ordered while leaning in and kissing John's neck. John smiled and wrapped his legs around Dwayne's waist. Dwayne smiled at John. "Love you" he said while he grabbed his cock and lined it up with John's hole.

"Ready?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled, he tightened his legs around Dwayne's waist and nodded. Dwayne smiled and kissed John deeply while he pushed his way through the tight ring and seethed himself deep into John's tight heat.

John groaned and rested his head on Dwayne's shoulder while his hands dug into the skin on Dwayne's back. "You OK?" Dwayne asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yes" he growled. Dwayne stayed still, he wanted John to get used to the feeling of being filled. "Move Dwayne….Please baby." John said. Dwayne smirked, he kissed John hard and started to move in and out of his lover.

His strokes started off slow and easy but then he picked up the pace moving faster and harder. His balls were slapping against John's ass. They were both sweating. This was what they both needed. they had been apart from one another for too long. They heard several knocks on the door but they both ignored it. They were too caught up in the moment of being with one another.

"Dwayne" John breathed out Dwayne was nailing him in the exact right spot every single time. Dwayne smiled and kissed John again and moved his hands down to John's weeping cock. He started jerking John off to the rhythm of his thrusts. "Fuck John….You feel amazing." Dwayne growled, John smirked.

"Fuck….You feel so amazing in me…So hard and long." John groaned, he spread his legs more and arched his back, he was having the best time….He was loving having Dwayne inside of him. He missed him more than anything.

"I'm gonna cum!" Dwayne shouted he bucked forward harshly and he came shooting his load into John's tight channel, John groaned Dwayne's name loudly and he came coating his and Dwayne's stomach with his cum.

They slumped there together, breathing heavily and kissing lazily. "Love you" Dwayne said, John smiled. "Love you too baby." John said Dwayne smiled and kissed John deeper.

They cleaned up and got dressed and John sat on the couch. "I love you not him John." Dwayne said John sighed. "I know D, I know. It's just my insecurities coming out. I am worried I guess" John said. "About what?" Dwayne asked. "You and Chris have so much history together, I mean fuck Dwayne you have kids together" John said shaking his head.

"And here I am just some fucking kid" John said Dwayne shook his head.

"You're not a kid Johnny, you're a great man and I love you, not him." Dwayne said. "I want you, not him baby." Dwayne said John smiled and cuddled closer to Dwayne, he was still scared, but so glad he had Dwayne.

**Please Review….**


	19. Dinner And A Question

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he watched Dwayne get dressed, he wasn't really in the mood to be spending a night with Chris of all people. The sight of Dwayne dressing was nice though.

Dwayne dressed in his Rock and Roll Cowboy Double Barrel Relax Fit Boot Cut Jeans, his Gray Rip Curl Ocean View Henley, his Gray Diesel Lacco Jacket and his Black Harley-Davidson Darnel Boots. Dwayne grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and looked at John who was still in his sweats. "Why aren't you ready?" Dwayne asked. John sighed and moved into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Do I have to come?" John asked, Dwayne sighed. "He invited both of us John." Dwayne said, John sighed. "But-" "No buts, get dressed" Dwayne said, he walked out of the room and left the room. John sighed and sat there for a minute. He got up and showered and got dressed.

He dressed in his Mek Denim Oaxaca Slim Bootcut Jean in Medium Blue, his Diesel Black Gold Tonyvee Henley, his White True Religion Jimmy Overdyed Tonal Super T Jacket and his Black and White Nike Free Haven Trainers.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his phone and wallet. "John move it!" Dwayne called up to him, John rolled his eyes and left the room and went downstairs. "Let's go" Dwayne said, he grabbed a bottle of Skinny Girl Sangria and they headed down to the garage.

They got into the car and Dwayne drove them off. He looked over at John as he drove, he knew John wasn't happy with him. "I'm sorry about snapping at you." Dwayne said John shrugged. "Whatever" John said Dwayne sighed, John was such a stubborn little shit.

He shook his head and continued on driving. They got to Chris' house and got out. They walked up to the front door and Dwayne rang the doorbell. Chris answered the door and smiled at him. "Hey come in" Chris said, Dwayne and John walked in. John smiled when he saw Bret and Adam, he needed someone there as a buffer to him.

John went to Adam and took Nathan into his arms, when he was holding him, it made him feel at peace, like nothing could harm him. John just couldn't wait to have his own kids one day, hopefully with Dwayne.

"Where are the kids?" Dwayne asked. "Ana took them to the movies for the night." Chris said, Dwayne smiled. "Cool. So it's just us then?" Dwayne asked Chris nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, let's sit and eat" Chris said, everyone sat down and Chris brought out the plates of food, they had Pork Tenderloin Studded with Rosemary and Garlic, they also had mashed potatoes, carrots and beans.

Chris poured them all some wine and they sat down to eat. "So how is Justin doing with his arm?" Dwayne asked, "He's all good, he's glad you fixed him up" Chris said, Dwayne smiled. "I am glad you brought him to me" Dwayne said, Chris smiled

"You're his dad, and the best doctor I know." Chris said Dwayne smiled and nodded. He looked over at John he had been very quiet the whole time, Chris noticed Dwayne looking at John and he hoped everything was OK between them.

"Listen, I just want to say that I am glad you're happy D, you deserve it. I was so angry at first but I am glad things are better between us now. We all need to be on good terms because of the kids." Chris said, Dwayne smiled. "I love him you know." Dwayne said.

Chris nodded. "I know you love John and I approve to have him in my kids' lives, he's good with them, they all love him. They do." Chris said, "John?" Chris asked.

"Sorry. I am off in my own world, thank-you for your blessing. It means a lot." John said, Chris smiled. "No worries as long as you're happy and you take care of my kids." Chris said, John smiled. "I will, I love them." John said Chris smiled and nodded.

They sat there talking and having a good time, John was coming out of his funk.

They were in the lounge having some Black and White Devil's Food Cake when John suddenly felt ill. "Excuse me" he said, he ran to the bathroom and slumped over the toilet and threw up all his dinner and desert and wine. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he just suddenly felt really ill.

"John. Baby are you OK?" he heard Dwayne ask through the wooden door. John sighed.

"Yeah, just give me a minute" John said, Dwayne sighed and stood at the door, John flushed his sickness and he washed his face and mouth out.

He walked over to the door and opened it. "You OK?" Dwayne asked, John nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what's wrong, I don't know if it's the food I ate or what." John said, Dwayne nodded, he caressed John's face, he felt hot and clammy.

"You need to get home. You need to be in bed. Resting." Dwayne said, John sighed. "But what about tonight?" John asked.

"Forget it, we need to get you home" Dwayne said John nodded and hugged Dwayne, he was so happy he had someone loving and caring for him.

The kids came home a minute later. "Are you going home?" Ana asked. "Yeah" Dwayne said. "Can we come for the night?" Ana asked, she wanted to spend some time with her dad and with John.

"Sure. Get your things, John's not well I wanna get him home and into bed." Dwayne said, Ana nodded and smiled. The three kids grabbed their things and they headed out the door with Dwayne and John.

They got into the car and Dwayne drove them home. Once they were home Dwayne took John up to bed and undressed him. John climbed into bed and turned the TV on. He wasn't that sick, but Dwayne wanted to make sure he was definitely OK.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dwayne asked, John looked over at him. "Yeah, sure baby." John said Dwayne smiled and sat down on his side of the bed.

"You know I love you right?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah of course, you wouldn't put up with my annoying ass otherwise" John said laughing a little Dwayne joined in.

"I do Johnny baby. I love you so much. So much more than I loved Chris ever. I love you so much John." Dwayne said, John smiled and caressed his face.

"I know D, what's this all about?" John asked, Dwayne sighed. "I just needed to know that you knew how I felt about you, because I love you more than anything else in the world. Well apart from the kids. I want to be with you forever John. I do." Dwayne said.

"Me too, you're freaking me out a little is everything OK?" John asked, Dwayne nodded and smiled. "Everything is perfect baby." Dwayne said.

"As long as you say yes" Dwayne said. "Say yes to what?" John asked. "Marry me" Dwayne said, John looked at him with wide eyes.

Dwayne pulled out a black box and opened it, John gasped at the size of the ring, inside was a 3.8 Carat Diamond Antique Engagement Ring Old European Cut Platinum Art Deco 1920's.

John nodded. "Yes baby, yes I will marry you." John said, Dwayne smiled and put the ring onto John's finger and kissed him deeply.

John smiled, he was so happy. He was finally with someone who loved him more than anything else.

**Please Review….**


	20. The Future

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**A MONTH LATER**

"So you don't work today?" Dwayne asked as he sat on the bed watching John get dressed.

"No, no work today, but I am going to go see the doctor, so you'll get off my case about me being sick, then I have a meeting with the board, a performance review or something." John said, Dwayne nodded and smiled. John grabbed his clothes and got dressed, he dressed in his Gray Levi's 527 Straight-Fit Bootcut Jeans, his Gray Helix Modern Fit Shirt, his Dark Blue Hooded Denim Jacket and his Rock & Republic Boots.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. "Let's go" Dwayne said John nodded and smiled. They went down and got into the car. Once in Dwayne drove them to the hospital.

"Do you want me to come up with you to the doc?" Dwayne asked, John shook his head. "I'll be fine, I will come tell you what's up after the appointment and my meeting OK?" Dwayne smiled and nodded.

They got to the hospital, kissed and headed their separate ways, Dwayne went to the paediatric floor and John went to the general medicine floor.

He got there and signed in for his appointment. "John Helmsley?" the nurse asked, John smiled and followed her. "Doctor Kanellis will be with you in a moment." He said, John smiled and sat down, a minute later the doctor walked in. "Hi there" she said John smiled. "Hi," John said.

"So what can I do for you?" Maria asked. "I haven't been feeling too well and my fiancé wanted me to come in and see what's wrong" John said, Maria smiled. "OK then, let's do some blood tests, then I will do a full physical exam." Maria said John nodded and smiled, she took some blood and then did John's physical.

"You're in great shape." She said John smiled. "Thanks, I like to work out, keep fit." John said Maria smiled. "I will put a rush on these tests so you don't have to come back in." John smiled and nodded.

He sat there waiting for the results to come back. About half an hour later Maria came back in. "Well I have your results John," she said. "Is it bad?" John asked. "Depends if you wanted to have kids" she said John frowned. "You're pregnant John." she said John's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. "Oh my god" he said.

"Is this planned?" she asked. "No, not at all." John said. "OK, are you happy?" she asked. "Yes I am," John said. Maria smiled. "Good, I am going to write you a referral to the Gynaecology department, for a doctor there, you should go up right away" she said, John smiled and nodded. She wrote the referral.

"OK see Dr. Stephanie McMahon" she said John smiled and headed up to the Gynaecology floor. He got there and signed in with his referral. "Dr. McMahon will see you now." the receptionist said, John smiled and walked into the exam room.

"John?" the doctor asked as he walked in, John smiled. "Yes" John said. "OK, Maria called me, told me you just found out you're pregnant. Let's have a look at the baby shall we" she said, John smiled, he took off his jacket and his shirt and laid back on the table. Steph gelled up his stomach and had a look at the baby, via the sonogram machine.

"OK then, definitely pregnant. By the looks of the baby I would say two months along." She said John smiled and looked at the baby inside of him. It was so emotional to see. "Your baby is now measuring between 8-11 mm from crown to rump." She said, then listened to the baby's heartbeat. John teared up as he heard the beating heart.

"Wow" he said, Steph smiled. John cleaned up and got dressed. Once he was dressed Stephanie handed him a prescription for some vitamins and some pamphlets on pregnancy. Once he had everything he headed out the door.

He was nervous about his meeting with a board member he really was. He got there and waited.

"Mr. Helmsley, Mr. McMahon will see you now." the receptionist said, John smiled and walked into the room, he shook Shane McMahon's hand and sat down. "The reason you're here John is because of I have received some information that you're involved with an upper member of staff on the paediatric floor." Shane said John nodded. "Is it true?" he asked. John sighed and nodded. "Yes, I am engaged to doctor Johnson." John said, Shane nodded.

"We have zero tolerance on staff members fraternising, so you can either leave the hospital or I can move you to a different floor." He said, John nodded. "I will give you the rest of the week off to think about it." he said, John smiled. "Thank-you Sir" John said, he shook his hand and left and went up to Dwayne's office.

He got there and walked in, Dwayne smiled at him. "Hey you." He said, he got up and kissed John on the lips. He then led him over to the couch and they sat down. "So what's going on?" Dwayne asked, John smiled and handed Dwayne a bit of paper, Dwayne frowned at it, then looked at John.

"That's our baby D, I am two months along." John said Dwayne's eyes widened. "Wow, really?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. "I was shocked as well, believe me. But I am happy, are you?" John asked, Dwayne smiled and nodded "Of course I am baby. I am really happy" Dwayne said he leaned in and kissed John then caressed John's stomach.

"Wow, we're having a baby" Dwayne said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah we are" he said, Dwayne smiled. "How did the performance thing go?" Dwayne asked. "It wasn't a performance review, I met with Shane McMahon." John said.

"Apparently, someone told him and the board about our relationship, he questioned me about it, I told him we were engaged and he told me they don't allow fraternisation between staff members, he said I can either leave the hospital or move to a different floor." John said Dwayne sighed.

"Shit, what do you wanna do?" Dwayne asked. "The whole reason I got into nursing was to nurse babies and kids. I can't leave" John said, Dwayne nodded. "I think it would be best if you stayed away from the hospital while pregnant, I don't want you getting sick." Dwayne said, John smiled.

"So I should leave then?" John asked, Dwayne smiled. "Yeah I am thinking about opening my own private practice anyway, so I think this would be best" Dwayne said John smiled and nodded. "OK." He said, kissing Dwayne on the lips. He was so glad Dwayne was happy about the baby.

Dwayne went back to work and John decided to Skype his dad. "So you're pregnant?" Shawn asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, two months, I am really happy dad. So is D." John said, Shawn smiled.

"Good, I am happy for you." He said, John smiled. "I am leaving the hospital though, they don't approve of us working together and being in a relationship." John said, Shawn nodded. "I understand, they were the same with me and your dad. Well until he became head of neurology." Shawn said John smiled.

"Cool. I don't mind being at home pregnant anyway, we need to talk about what's going to happen, I mean I still have the apartment and everything." John said Shawn smiled. "Don't worry about that, I think me and your dad will keep it for when we come up." Shawn said John smiled.

"Now that you're having our grandchild I think we will be up a lot more now." Shawn said John smiled. "Good, I Miss both you and dad" John said Shawn smiled. "We Miss you too son." Shawn said John smiled. "I better go, tell dad I love him." John said. "I will love you John." Shawn said, John smiled. "Love you to daddy" John said ending the Skype session.

Once it was over John sat there with a smile on his face, it seemed like his life was coming together, he had a fiancé who loved him, loving friends, loving dads, Dwayne's kids loved him, Chris was accepting of them and now a baby.

Everything was perfect, the way it should be.

**Please Review….**


	21. Telling The Kids

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**A MONTH LATER**

"So you're sure you wanna tell them all today?" John asked Dwayne as they laid in bed. Dwayne smiled and ran his hands up and down John's bare back.

"Yeah I am sure, I think they need to know." Dwayne said John nodded and cuddled closer to his fiancé. "Everything will be fine Johnny, we will tell them about us getting married and then about the baby." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded.

He hoped everything would go OK today he really did. "Come on let's get dressed" Dwayne said John nodded and smiled. They showered together and dressed. Dwayne wore his Rock & Republic Black Resin Slim-Straight Jeans, his Gray Double-Layer V-Neck Tee, his Vans Turnback Cardigan and his Brown Boots.

John dressed in his Rock & Republic Raw Straight Jeans, his Blue Rock & Republic Siro Heathered V-Neck Tee, his Gray Rock & Republic Striped Lightweight Hoodie and his White adidas shoes. Once they were both dressed they went into the kitchen.

"Should we order in for lunch or what?" Dwayne asked. "No I'll make something." John said Dwayne smiled. "You sure?" he asked, John nodded. "Yeah" John said. he decided to make something separate for Sam and Justin.

So he pulled out some chicken meat, mayonnaise, tarragon, lemons, flatbread, tomatoes, lettuce and bacon, he figured he would make them a Chicken and Bacon Roll-Up each. Once their lunch was done John covered them and put them in fridge and started working on Ana's, Chris', Dwayne's and his own lunch.

He pulled out baguettes, chicken breasts, salt, pepper, bell peppers, sun dried tomato pesto, lettuce, and Swiss cheese, he decided to make them a Grilled Chicken and Tomato Pesto Baguette each. Once they were done he wrapped them up and started working on desert.

He pulled out chocolate, graham crackers, dark brown sugar, butter, peanut butter, cream cheese, confectioners' sugar, milk, vanilla, heavy cream, and semi-sweet chocolate. He had decided to make a Buckeye Pie.

Once that was done John covered it and set the table for lunch. He needed to be kept busy otherwise he would just worry about everything that was going to happen. He just wanted everything to go perfectly today. He was just making some fresh lemonade when the doorbell rang, Dwayne smiled and went and answered it, he smiled seeing Chris and the kids.

"Come in." he said, they walked in and saw John smiled at them all they all looked great. Chris was in his Levi's 514 Premium Slim Straight-Leg Jeans, his Red Helix Embellished Henley, his Black Leather Jacket and Black Boots.

Ana was in her Red Skinny Crop Pants, her Black Princess Vera Wang Necklace Tank, Her Cream Sweater Coat and her Black Slouchy Wedge Boots. Samuel was in his Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his White and Gray Striped V Neck shirt, his Gray Burnout Military Fleece Hoodie and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Mid-Top Skate Shoes.

Justin was in his Green Khaki Straight-Leg Corduroy Pants, his Green and White Mock-Layer Striped Polo, his Black and Green DC Shoes Co Outliner Hoodie and his Brown Boots. John went and hugged them all. "Let's sit and eat" Dwayne said, John grabbed the food and served it with the lemonade he made and they sat down eating. "So how is work Dwayne?" Chris asked.

"Good, busy. I am looking into opening up my own clinic." Dwayne said, Chris smiled. "In New York?" Chris asked, Dwayne nodded. "Yeah." He said, he didn't know where he wanted to set up shop yet but he didn't want Chris worrying.

"So why the lunch Dwayne?" Chris asked, he didn't want to wait. "Can we eat before we talk?" Dwayne asked. Chris sighed.

"I guess, I just don't like waiting." Chris said. Dwayne shook his head. They all finished eating and John cleared away. They all went to the lounge and sat down on the couch. John and Dwayne sat across from Chris and the kids. "What's going on?" Chris asked. Dwayne sighed. "I asked John to marry me and he said yes." Dwayne said John smiled at them he wasn't sure how things were going to go.

"Wow, congratulations." Chris said John and Dwayne smiled. "When is it?" Ana asked. "Not sure yet. We haven't really discussed it we have other things on our mind right now." Dwayne said Chris nodded. "Is that the news?" Chris asked. "No there's something else you should all know." Dwayne said.

"OK what's up?" Chris asked. "A month ago, John found out he is pregnant, we're having a baby." Dwayne said. John smiled, unsure of how everything was going to go. "Is this because you're mad at us for ignoring you?" Ana asked.

"Is that why you want to have another baby? To replace us?" Samuel added, Dwayne shook his head. He didn't know what to do. "I'll leave you to it." John said, he thought this was a Chris/Dwayne and kids thing to deal with.

"Look guys, we've never really sat down and talked with you about the split between the two of us." Chris said. "I screwed up, I admit it. It was the straw that broke the camel's back in our marriage but things weren't great a long time before that. We split because it was the best for our relationship and for the two of you." Dwayne said Chris nodded.

"Your dad is right." Chris said. "WE will ALWAYS love you three. You are our children." Chris said. "I am NOT replacing you guys with this new baby, but adding a brother or sister to the mix. I love John and I want to have a family with him." Dwayne said. The kids nodded and smiled.

"OK." Ana said Dwayne smiled. "We will always love you, always promise" Chris said, Dwayne smiled. He hugged all three kids and smiled at them.

"How far along is John?" Ana asked. "He is three months." Dwayne said, Ana nodded. "Are you moving then?" Ana asked. Dwayne's place now only had four bedrooms, one for Ana, one for Sam, one for Justin and Dwayne's bedroom.

"I guess we will have to. This place isn't going to be big enough for all of us once the baby comes." Dwayne said. "I hope it's a girl I want a little sister" Ana said Dwayne laughed. He was so glad that the kids were OK with him and John marrying and that they were happy and excited about the baby.

Chris and the kids left and Dwayne walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing John.

He walked over to him and hugged him from behind. John smiled and relaxed into the embrace.

"Everything is all good with the kids" he said kissing John's neck. John smiled. "Good." He said, Dwayne smiled. "You feeling OK?" Dwayne asked, John smiled.

"Yeah I am fine. Just happy….Really happy." John said Dwayne smiled at him. "I'm glad baby, I just want everything to be perfect." Dwayne said John smiled.

"It will be" Dwayne said John smiled. "We need to think about things though." Dwayne said. John turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean?" John asked.

"This place has four bedrooms, we need more room for the baby." Dwayne said. "So you wanna leave?" John asked, Dwayne nodded.

"We have to baby. We need the space, and I don't want our baby growing up in the city, maybe we can go just out of New York, somewhere else" Dwayne said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah OK. Sounds good. I will look up some places" John said Dwayne smiled.

"Anything you want you can have." Dwayne said, John smiled and nodded and kissed Dwayne softly, "You're the best" John said, Dwayne smiled at him.

"Thank-you." He said cockily, John shook his head. "You're an idiot" John said Dwayne smiled and hugged his fiancé, glad things were working out for them.

**Please Review….**


	22. Insecurities

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. He was getting bigger and he didn't know how he felt about that. He loved being fit and looking food but he didn't like being bigger. He knew having this baby would be a good reason, but it still scared him. He kept thinking that Dwayne wouldn't find him attractive anymore. Dwayne stepped out of the shower and dried off. He looked at John and frowned. "What's wrong?" Dwayne asked, John sighed. "Nothing" John said, he pulled off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Dwayne looked at him and he got into the shower with John. He turned John around and made him face him. "I love you no matter what you look like. I love this baby bump, our love is inside of you and I can't wait to see this baby. I want you to know that you'll always be sexy to me….Always" Dwayne said John sighed and nodded.

John leaned up and kissed Dwayne hard. Running his hands down Dwayne's body to his gorgeous cock. Dwayne gasped into the kiss and John took that time to shove his tongue into Dwayne's mouth while he stroke Dwayne a little harder. "Johnny what?" Dwayne asked John smirked. "I want you now, I need you in me now" John whispered. Dwayne looked at John and got harder he looked so sinful with the water cascading over his huge arms and beautiful abs he loved to lick at. "Turn around for me, Johnny," Dwayne's eyes glinted with a flame of desire just for John and he kissed John on the hallow part that joint John's neck and shoulders together. "For me," mumbled Dwayne amongst his skin. John licked his lips unconsciously, an electrical shot of pleasure coursed through his body just from the delicious promises of Dwayne's words and he complied and turned around to lean against the wall as the water streamed down his back.

His erection pressed into the cold tile wall before him and he hissed slightly, before breathing out softly as he feels Dwayne's lips against the shell of his ear. He then felt Dwayne's lips on the back of his neck, sucking softly.

"Anything, anything for you," Dwayne kissed the back of John's neck and John's eyes flutter shut at the light kiss, before making one of his fingers trail John's body down to John's entrance. His body pressed against John, water trapped between them, and his erection throbbing.

"Need this now," hissed Dwayne in John's ear. His finger entered, twisting inside of him slowly before adding another finger and curling them. "God," The tightness of John around his fingers made him moan deep into John's ear.

John responded with a low groan as he felt Dwayne's fingers in him, moving, twisting expertly and he threw his head back in pleasure to rest against Dwayne's shoulder, his body pressing back closer to him as he pushed into Dwayne's fingers, wanting more already.

The water continued to cascade down upon them, dripping down onto his face, his eyes, his lips and he panted, his breath going uneven. "Dwayne…" panted John. The way John panted Dwayne's name made it seem like its sacred and it sent shudders down his spine, his stomach burned with hot heat.

Dwayne added one more finger and John's heart rate sped up and all thoughts were lost through the movements. He then leaned his head up, capturing Dwayne's lips into his and kissed him, despite the odd angle and his body shuddered as Dwayne removed his finger, leaving a sort of empty feeling behind.

Dwayne's erection poked at the entrance and Dwayne looked at John for his approval to pursue in the wonders of John's tight muscles that called to him now. "D…Dwayne" Breathing out hotly, he moaned out again, feeling Dwayne's erection teasingly against him. The way John moaned his name out made his erection twitch and before he entered John, he reached out and entwined his hands in with John's, holding tightly as if to hold on to him, to make sure that John is actually there and that John is his.

Mine….And with that, He slowly pushed his whole length into John and paused to tilt his head and to embrace John into a passionate filled kiss. John took an intake of breath, before letting it out slowly the pain and pleasure lacing through his body.

He kissed him back deeply, trying to rush all the emotions and passion he's feeling into the kiss as much as through his eyes. 'Mine, mine. Dwayne.'

Dwayne stared at John whilst pulling back out and pushing back in slowly, biting his lips as he fought the urge to slam into him, to thrust in and out of him as fast as he can. He groaned as he felt the tightness of John around his erection as he pulled back out.

John squeezed Dwayne's hand, letting him know that he can move faster, rougher, and give him more. He began to get faster and harder with each thrust given - groaning louder each time. "JO-John… " The way it felt to be inside of the one he loved was just … magic. It was a feeling he had never felt before with anyone and it shocked him. His chest pained as he thrusted into John, searching for that spot. His free hand went around the front and he gripped John's erection.

John arched into the touch as he felt Dwayne's hand gripping his weeping member, and he bit down on Dwayne's lower lip to keep him from crying out, as his fingers dug into the hand in Dwayne's. "Dwayne, Dwayne, please…" moaned John.

Dwayne moaned as John bit down on his lips and he slammed into John whilst rubbing frantically up and down John's hard member, rubbing over the tip ever so softly with his thumb. His eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"John… you … I … " He panted and couldn't bring his words out as he groaned with ecstasy in John's mouth. He felt like there was just John and him in the world. The water streamed down their bodies as he carried on thrusting in and out in a fast tempo, feeling him close to release the hot heat up inside of him. As Dwayne rubbed his erection, John thrust into his hand, before pushing back against Dwayne's member that enters him.

John mumbled incoherently but he was too lost in the state of frenzy to focus on the words, or anything apart from Dwayne's body and his own. His body shivered, through Dwayne's frantic strokes and thrusts.

The heat of Dwayne's pulsing member inside of him and the steam that commenced from the water around them, the heat becomes almost too much and he breathlessly moaned out. "Dwayne …so…so…fucking close," Dwayne whispered "Just … come..ghhh," He groaned as he thrusted into John, hitting that spot and his hands still moving up John's shaft.

"Fuck … So close," panted Dwayne as he is in a trance - thrusting as fast as he can and pumping hard. Dwayne hit the spot that made John come undone; John leaned up slightly just before to crush their lips together into a searing kiss.

John lost control and his release spurred out of him and all over Dwayne's hand. Throughout the whole time, his eyes never left John's. Dwayne groaned as John released all over his hand and the wall. He let go of John's limp member and began to concentrate on thrusting in and out of him. John shuddered as he finished his release.

Dwayne and John both let out a long groan as Dwayne soon followed John with his own hot release inside of John. John blinked before the clear eyes of Dwayne's and pulled him in for a long, meaningful kiss.

Dwayne's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth. They finished the kiss. Dwayne pulled out of John. "That should prove to you that you're still sexy" Dwayne said with a laugh, John nodded and smiled. They finished washing up, they got out, dried off and dressed.

Dwayne dressed in his True Religion Billy Boot Cut in Monte, his Quiksilver Rail Bando Long Sleeve Woven Button Up Shirt, his Versace Jeans Banded Collar Jacket and his Rockport Drumlin Hill Chukka Boots. John dressed in his Rock and Roll Cowboy Double Barrel Relax Fit Boot Cut Jeans, his Nike Action Dri-FIT Blend Tank, his SLVR Hooded Wool Shirt, his Diesel Lisardo Leather Jacket and his Globe Fusion Sneakers.

Once they were dressed they headed out the door, John was nervous, he just had this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about his doctor's appointment. Something was making him anxious he just hoped everything was OK.

**Please Review….**


	23. Pregnancy Problems

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

Dwayne and John got to the hospital and got out. They walked inside and went up to Stephanie's clinic. They got there and John signed in and sat down with his fiancé.

"You OK?" Dwayne asked, John nodded. "Yeah just a little nervous for some reason." John said Dwayne said, John smiled.

"You'll be fine." Dwayne said, John took a deep breath, he hoped so. "John, you can go on in now" the receptionist said, John nodded and got up with Dwayne and walked into the exam room. Stephanie smiled as they walked in. "Hi guys how are you?" Stephanie asked.

"I am OK." John said Steph smiled and nodded. "OK let's get to it, I want to take some tests today" she said, she just wanted to make sure John was really doing OK. She took some blood and urine and tested his blood pressure, her eyes widened when she saw the numbers.

"John your blood pressure is EXCTREMELY high, like way high, I am worried." Steph said, "Really?" John asked, Steph nodded. "Yes, have you been doing what I said? the exercising and the resting." She asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I have" John said, she sighed. "John this is serious. I don't want to worry you but if your pressure gets higher you're in risk of having Eclampsia" John frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Eclampsia is when the blood pressure is so uncontrollably high that the woman or man starts to fit, or experience seizures (or convulsions), and sometimes lapses into a coma. This poses the life-threatening risk of stroke for the woman or man and reduced oxygen to the baby." She said, John looked at Dwayne worried and Dwayne took his hand in his own.

Steph sighed. "If I seizure what will happen?" John asked. "The woman or man is usually given magnesium sulphate though a drip in the vein, to help prevent further seizures, and often a sedative drug, such as Valium. Oxygen is given through a mask, and the patient is protected from hurting themselves by placing the bed rails up and pillows around her. A tube may be placed in the mouth, to stop from biting the tongue, as well as helping them to breathe. Drugs are given to reduce the blood pressure and the baby is monitored for distress. Sometimes women and men will start to labour and birth quickly, soon after this happens." Steph said, John sighed, he couldn't believe this, he thought he was fine. He hadn't been feeling sick or anything. He felt fine.

"Guys this is a scary complication for all involved, and one that is rarely seen these days, because of the treatments and actions taken early be caregivers to prevent it. While pre-Eclampsia normally starts to improve once the baby is born, the risk of Eclampsia can be present for up to 3 to 5 days after the birth of the baby." She said.

"What should I do then?" John asked. "You are to have NO stress at all John, I am serious, if you don't. There is a huge chance you will lose the baby and I know you don't want that" Steph said John nodded.

"Should I be on bed rest?" John asked. "No, I just think you should stay stress free, no worries, bed rest will be needed of course, you need a full nights sleep every night…We can prevent this John. We can." Steph said, John nodded. "OK" he said quietly.

"OK let's see if the baby is OK." Steph said John nodded and smiled and laid back on the table and Steph looked at the baby. "Everything seems fine, perfect. It's just the stress." Steph said, John nodded, he thanked her and left with Dwayne.

"I'm taking the day off to be with you." Dwayne said John nodded. He was so upset right now.

"We'll handle this Jay, I promise" Dwayne said, John sighed. "I hope so." John said Dwayne smiled. "Can you stop at the store, I need to get some things for tonight." John said. "I think we should cancel" Dwayne said.

"No D, I want to have this dinner, I want my dad's to meet the kids, it's cooking, it isn't that stressful." John said, Dwayne sighed. "OK." He said, he was worried though, he really was, he did think about giving Adam a call but he knew John wouldn't want that. They went to the store and went home.

Once at home, John changed into some sweats and went to the kitchen to start on the dinner for that night. Dwayne sat at the kitchen counter working on some files that needed to be done.

For the dinner John had decided to do Standing Rib Roast with Madeira Sauce and Herbed Yorkshire Puddings and Oven-roasted Fall Vegetables and for dessert he decided to make a Rhubarb-Apple Pie and custard.

First he did the roast, he pulled out the Rib Roast, garlic, salt, pepper, water, flour, wine, milk, thyme, parsley, lemon and eggs. Once he had everything out he made the roast, sauce and Yorkshire Puddings. Once they were done, he grabbed what he needed for the roast vegetables.

He pulled out, Onions, potatoes, turnips, carrots, squash, garlic, sweet potatoes, oil, salt, pepper and rosemary. Once the veggies were in the oven with the roast he worked on the pie. He grabbed pie dough, sugar, rhubarb, lemon juice, apples, cinnamon, salt, flour, brown sugar, butter and walnuts.

Once the pie was made and put into the oven he decided to do the custard and get it over with. He grabbed the eggs, milk, sugar and vanilla and made the custard, once it was done he put it into the fridge for later on.

Once everything was going he cleaned up, Dwayne watched him the whole time, it seemed like John's passion was when he was in the kitchen, he looked so happy, he wondered why he never pursued a career in the food industry.

"Baby, if you like cooking so much why did you get into nursing?" Dwayne asked. "My dad was a doctor, Shawn a nurse, I guess I thought I had to follow in the footsteps." John said Dwayne sighed. "You should do what you love, maybe when the baby is born we can think of something else for you to do." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded.

"Cool, I am gonna go down for a nap, before the food is done." John said, Dwayne smiled. "I'll keep an eye on the food" he said John smiled, kissed him and went to the bedroom for a much needed nap.

**THAT NIGHT**

Adam, Bret, Nathan, Hunter, Shawn, Ana, Samuel and Justin had all arrived, John showered and came down and hugged them all. He served the dinner and everything was done. They all sat down together and ate.

"So you had a doctor's appointment today right son?" Shawn asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I did" John said. "How did it go?" Hunter asked, John and Dwayne shot one another a glance. "What's wrong?" Adam asked, John sighed.

"The doctor said that my blood pressure is really high. She said I am at risk of Eclampsia. It's serious. If the BP doesn't go down, I can have seizures and everything it's really scary." John said, everyone was shocked, they couldn't believe this.

"So what do you do now?" Shawn asked. "Not stress, there's not much I can do dad. It's something that has to work out by itself. I am scared I am." John said Dwayne sighed and took John's hand in his own.

"You know what I think we should do." Dwayne said, John looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"We should ALL go to Miami, spend a week there relaxing, I have a house there, I think it would be cool if you all came." Dwayne said. "Well we're in." Bret said, John smiled. "Us too" Hunter and Shawn said, John and Dwayne smiled.

"Can we come?" Ana asked. "Of course." He said, Dwayne looked at John. John sighed. "I'm in. I need a break, somewhere sunny." John said, Dwayne smiled at him. he was glad John was OK with going away for a week. He needed it, they all needed it.

He just hoped it would all be OK. That John would relax, that he would have fun.

That John and the baby would be safe and healthy.

**Please Review….**


	24. Going To Miami

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**DAYS LATER**

"Are you sure you'll be OK on the plane baby?" Dwayne asked John as they packed for their flight in a few hours.

John looked at his fiancé and nodded.

"I'm sure D, I promise." John said, Dwayne smiled. "Can you grab our luggage so I can start packing?" john asked, Dwayne nodded and smiled.

He went to the hall cupboard and pulled out, his and John's luggage.

He had a Black Diane Von Furstenberg Signature Six Collection - 29" Expandable Rolling Suitcase and John had a Diane Von Furstenberg DVF Hearts - Four Piece Spinner Luggage Set, it came with three different sized suitcases and a carryon bag.

John needed more luggage because he didn't have clothes in Miami, where as Dwayne and the kids did.

"I'm gonna go see if the kids are packed and ready." Dwayne said leaving John to it. John smiled and watched him leave and continued packing their things.

Dwayne walked down the hall to Sam's room and smiled in at his son. He walked in and sat on his bed as Sam packed his clothes into his Brown and Gray Diane Von Furstenberg DVF Abstract Jacquard - 28" Expandable Spinner Suitcase. "You nearly ready kid?" he asked, Sam smiled at his dad.

"Uh huh, I haven't been to Miami in ages." He said. Dwayne smiled at his 11 year old son.

"Yeah that's why I thought it would be good." Dwayne said Sam smiled.

"I am gonna shower and get ready, can you take my things downstairs?" Sam asked, Dwayne smiled at his son and nodded and headed out with his luggage, he took it downstairs and went into his youngest sons room.

He walked in and Justin was trying to zip up his Blue Diane Von Furstenberg DVF Abstract Jacquard - 28" Expandable Spinner Suitcase. Dwayne smiled and helped him.

"You need to get ready kid" Dwayne said Justin smiled and Dwayne helped him dress for the flight.

He dressed in his Black Tony Hawk Micro Max Cargo Pants, his Gray and White Helix™ Striped Mock-Layer Tee, his Space-Dyed Hoodie and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Slip-On Shoes.

Dwayne smiled and took Justin's suitcase downstairs and he went to check in on his daughter he walked in and Ana was dressed for the flight in her White Rewind Skinny Denim Capris, her Gray Takeout Striped Cowlneck Top, her Black Faux-Leather Bomber Jacket and her Black Clogs.

He looked and saw all her luggage she had a Pink Diane Von Furstenberg DVF Hearts - Four Piece Spinner Luggage Set.

"Do you need all of this?" Dwayne asked, Ana smiled at her dad.

"Yes I do." She said, Dwayne rolled his eyes and nodded. He took her things down and saw that Sam was now dressed for the flight.

He was in his Gray Nike Core Fleece Pants, his White Solid Thermal Top, his Red and Gray Nike Therma-FIT KO Fleece Hoodie and his Nike Pro 3 GS Mid-Top Athletic Shoes.

Dwayne smiled and headed upstairs to check on John.

He walked in and John had packed everything and the luggage was sat at the end of the bed, he heard the shower running and smiled, his man was organised.

He took the luggage downstairs and headed back to the room, John was out of the shower and dressing for the flight.

He was in his Lee Premium Select Relaxed-Fit Jeans, his White Nike Pill Tee, his White Nike Classic Fleece Hoodie and his Blue Nike Air Relentless 2 Running Shoes.

Dwayne smiled and kissed him and headed to the shower. He showered and came out and John was just sitting on the bed with his eyes closed.

"You OK?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Fine. I want the sunshine of Miami." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded at him.

He got dressed in his Unionbay Relaxed-Fit Jeans, his Green Nike "Just Do It" Tee, his Black Nike Classic Fleece Track Jacket and his Nike Dual Fusion TR III High-Performance Running Shoes.

"OK let's go." Dwayne said John smiled and stood up, he grabbed his and Dwayne's phones', wallets and keys and grabbed the carryon bag and headed down the stairs to get onto the shuttle bus which was taking them to the airport where they would be meeting Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Bret and Nathan.

They got to the airport and checked in and caught their flight, it was a two hour flight so they wouldn't get to Miami til four Florida time.

They got to Miami and caught a cab to Dwayne's house. They got there and John looked at his fiancé. "You like?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled.

They got out of the cabs and walked inside, the house was stunning. The house was a Stately 2-story is perfectly located in Ponce/Davis neighbourhood.

Spacious and gracious interiors and large lot made the 6 bedroom/7 bath & 2 half bath estate a true escape for the entire family.

Impeccably and elegantly detailed from impressive foyer and polished marble tile floors to recessed lighting and decorative ceilings.

Office, gym, playroom and gorgeous eat-in kitchen w/top -quality appliances & plenty of rich, wood cabinetry. Security cameras, generator, large, lush yard features pool and hot tub. Dwayne led everyone to their rooms.

Dwayne took John to their room and opened up the blinds and the balcony, John stepped outside and breathed in the Miami air. Dwayne walked over to him and held him from behind.

"You happy?" Dwayne asked. "Yes, this place is stunning D, I love it. The warmth, everything. I wish we lived here instead of cold New York." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know I love Miami too." Dwayne said John smiled, he turned around in Dwayne's arms and kissed him deeply.

"Thank-you for bringing me here, all of us. I think we all needed this." John said Dwayne smiled.

"I want you to relax baby, it's the best thing for us." Dwayne said. John smiled and nodded and just hugged him as they stood out on the balcony.

Miami was amazing. John just hoped everything would be stress free, that's what he needed.

He needed to make sure both he and the baby were happy and healthy.

**Please Review….**


	25. Small Doubts

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

John looked at Dwayne and smiled. "Let's go swimming!" he said, Dwayne chuckled. "OK baby, if you wanna go swimming we'll go swimming." He said, he would do anything to keep John's smile on his face. The whole joined family got changed and headed down to the pool.

Ana was in her Animal Print Swim Separates, Samuel was in his Hang Ten Floral Stripe Swim Trunks, Justin was in his Nike Lightning Volley Shorts, Dwayne was in his Beach Rays Colorblock Board Shorts, John was in his Speedo Boom Swim Trunks, Nathan was in his Quiksilver Kids Inverse Boardshort, Adam was in his Speedo Scorcher Splice Swim Trunks, Bret was in his Beach Rays Colorblock E-Board Shorts, Hunter was in his Beach Rays Palm Leaf E-Board Shorts and Shawn was in his Beach Rays Abstract Board Shorts. Once down at the pool. John got in and Dwayne followed him.

John swam around and smiled, Dwayne just watched him, he looked so stress free and happy and that was his main goal when he thought about coming to Miami. He didn't want John being stressed out. It wasn't good for him and it wasn't good for the baby at all.

Dwayne left John to it and sat on the ledge of the pool. "You've made him so happy" Hunter said, Dwayne smiled at him. "Hey, I hope so." Dwayne said. "You do. I have never seen him so happy. I haven't. He's so much happier in life. When he lived in Boston with his ex, he wasn't that happy. But after he met you, he was seriously happy." Hunter said Dwayne smiled.

"Thanks. He makes me just as happy. He really does. I never thought I would find someone to spend the rest of my life with but I found him and now we're having a baby. It's just amazing. I love him. More than anything else in the world." Dwayne said, Hunter smiled. "You know when you mentioned Miami, I thought you were planning on eloping here." Hunter said, Dwayne looked at him.

"That wouldn't be so bad. We have family with us. All of us. So maybe we could do something?" Dwayne asked, Hunter smiled and nodded. "Sure." Hunter said, he would do anything to make his son happy and marrying Dwayne would make him the happiest ever.

"Baby come in!" John called to Dwayne. Dwayne chuckled and swam in over to his fiancé. He stood in front of John. John smiled and reached out and caressed his face.

Dwayne smiled and leaned in and kissed him. "We should sneak upstairs.' John said, Dwayne laughed. "You think we won't get caught?" Dwayne asked.

"I'll say I am tired, then you can say you're checking on me." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded. They did their plan and headed upstairs for a little afternoon delight. Afterwards they laid there under the sheets. "That was nice." John said, Dwayne smiled at him. "Yeah it was." He said running his hands up and down John's back.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" John asked. "Yeah I book us a little room at the Rusty Pelican Restaurant. I thought it would be nicer to eat out tonight than to make you cook." Dwayne said, John smiled at him.

"Sounds great. We should get up and get ready then." John said Dwayne nodded and smiled. They got up and showered together and dressed for dinner.

Dwayne dressed in his Rock & Republic Bounty Bootcut Jeans, his Black Rock & Republic Dobby Casual Button-Front Shirt and his Rock & Republic Boots, John dressed in his Levi's 527 Straight-Fit Bootcut Jeans, his Gray Levi's Buffalo Plaid Tee and his adidas David Beckham Groula Athletic Shoes. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs. One by one everyone came down dressed for dinner.

Ana was in her Princess Vera Wang Sequin Flounce Miniskirt, Princess Vera Wang Puppy Tee, Shawl-Collar Blazer and her Journee Collection Daisy Platform Wedge Sandals. Sam was in his Urban Pipeline Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, Tony Hawk Broad Plaid Woven Shirt, Tony Hawk Shock Hoodie and his Tony Hawk Skate Shoes.

Justin was in his White Urban Pipeline Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, Urban Pipeline Plaid Poplin Shirt, Urban Pipeline Popover Hoodie and his Vans Transistor Skate Shoes.

Adam was in his Rock & Republic Jagger Straight Jeans, his Gray Van Heusen Solid Sateen Casual Button-Front Shirt, his Nunn Bush Prosper Oxford Shoes, Bret was in his Rock & Republic Nightmare Slim-Straight Jeans, his Blue Van Heusen Solid Sateen Casual Button-Front Shirt and his Stacy Adams Adonis Tuxedo Shoes, Nathan was in his Carter's Checkered Shirt Set and his Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Crib Shoes.

Hunter was in his Rock & Republic Bolt Straight Jeans, his Company 81 Park Striped Shirt and his Marc Anthony Boots, Shawn was in his Rock & Republic Verve Straight Jeans, his Red Company 81 Franklin Plaid Shirt and his Rock & Republic Cowboy Boots. "OK let's head out." Dwayne said. John smiled and nodded and they all headed out to the restaurant.

They got there and were seated. They all looked over their menus and ordered. Shawn got the Pan Seared Ahi Tuna, Hunter got the Grilled Filet Mignon, Adam got the Sautéed Local Black Sea Bass, Bret got the Pan Seared Australian Rack of Lamb, Ana got the Homemade Fettucine, Sam got the Rusty Slider, Justin got the G.L.T Slider, Dwayne got the Soy-Honey Roasted Duck Breast and John got the Crispy Fried Whole Local Red Snapper.

Once their food arrived they all dig into the delicious food. "To an amazing trip" Hunter toasted, everyone smiled at him. "So daddy did dad tell you about his new boyfriend?" Ana asked, Dwayne looked at her.

"No, he's dating someone?" Dwayne asked, John looked at him, he thought he could hear hurt in his voice and it worried him. "What's this guy like?" Dwayne asked. "He's younger than him, way younger. He's a mechanic." Ana said.

"What's his name?" Adam asked, this was the first time he had heard that Chris was dating someone new. "His name is Mike. He's OK I guess. But dad really likes him. We haven't spent much time with him. They go out all the time." Ana said, Dwayne sighed. "Is he nice to him though? he's not mean or anything?" Dwayne asked.

"No, they seem happy. I want him happy, that's the main thing." Ana said, Dwayne nodded, but something still bothered him about Chris being with another man he hadn't met. It was just weird, especially with the kids being around this Mike guy. They finished dinner and headed back to the house. John went right up to the bedroom and changed for bed. Dwayne followed him and watched as John moved around. "Is everything OK, you've been quiet." Dwayne said, John looked at him. "Tonight when Ana brought up Chris dating. You got jealous. I heard the hurt in your voice Dwayne I am not a fool." John said his own voice showing how hurt he was.

Dwayne sighed. "I was shocked John. I had no idea he was dating. He never told me." Dwayne said. "Why would he? You're divorced and you're engaged to me, I don't get you. You say you love me, we're getting married, having a kid together for goodness sake. I just don't understand you Dwayne I really don't." John said, Dwayne sighed.

"I love you. John, I do I love you so much but this other guy is around my kids shouldn't I care?" Dwayne asked. John looked at him.

"You can care about your kids, but you care about Chris, you still love him." John said. "I always will, he's the father of my kids John, I care about him because he's a big part of my life. The kids life" Dwayne said, John shook his head and sat down on the bed, he felt like sobbing.

He felt like Dwayne never loved him, he was just a replacement. Dwayne sighed and laid his hand on John's shoulder. John shrugged him off.

"I'm goin to go spend some time with my nephew" John said and left the room. Dwayne sighed, he had screwed it all up. He didn't love Chris anymore he really didn't. He loved John, John was his everything now, but he cared about Chris, he always would because he was his children's father, was that wrong or was John just overreacting?

John headed downstairs and played with Nathan a while. He couldn't wait for his own child to be born, but he had doubts that his child would be born into a happy family, a joined family.

It really worried him so much. He didn't know what to do right now. He loved Dwayne but he didn't know if Dwayne really loved him and that thought seriously scared him.

**Please Review….**


	26. Making Up

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

Dwayne sighed and got changed for bed and went to make sure the kids were ready for bed. He checked in on Ana first and smiled she was ready for bed. Dwayne kissed her goodnight and left her to it, he then checked in on Sam and Justin and they were already sleeping. He walked downstairs and pulled out a milk saucepan and heated some up. He knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, this whole issue with John was still on his mind, he just hoped John would come to his senses and realise he was being silly. "Hi Dwayne" Shawn said coming into the room. Dwayne smiled at him.

"Hey Shawn. Would you like some warm milk?" Dwayne asked, Shawn smiled. "Yeah sure. Are you OK?" he asked, Dwayne sighed and shook his head. "No me and John had a little argument. He's a little mad at me, he thinks I am still in love with Chris, which I am not." Dwayne said.

"He just doesn't understand that I care about him because he is my kids dad" Dwayne said, Shawn nodded. "I understand. I'll have a chat with him. He's a stubborn one my son but I will make him see sense" Shawn said.

Dwayne smiled and poured them some milk. "Take this to John. He likes to drink milk before bedtime. It's also good for the baby." Dwayne said, Shawn nodded and smiled and went to see his son, he found him in the lounge sitting in front of a warm fire. Shawn sighed and sat beside him and handed him the milk.

"Thanks, how did you know I liked warm milk?" John asked. "Dwayne informed me." Shawn said, John nodded and just looked at the flames. "Son, he also told me about your fight." Shawn said, John sighed. "He shouldn't have." John said, Shawn sighed and shook his head and looked at his son. He knew John could be stubborn he just hoped this chat would go well.

"John, having children with someone is a bond that can never be broken, even if the marriage is. Dwayne cares that Chris is dating because one, he doesn't want someone around that would hurt his kids, and second he doesn't want Chris hurt either because that would affect their children. It's ok for Dwayne to like Chris, they were each other's first loves, they will always have a bit of each other's hearts, but John he loves you with the other 90 percent. Don't you still have a bit of feelings for your first love? Be honest?" Shawn asked, John sighed.

"I don't love Wade anymore." John said Shawn looked at him. "At all?" he asked, John sighed. "Maybe a little bit." John said Shawn smiled. "See….Dwayne is cut up about this John. He loves you. If he didn't he wouldn't have asked you to marry him and he wouldn't be having this child with you." Shawn said John sighed.

"I'm just scared daddy. I just want him to love me and only me and be with me. I don't want to lose him. If I lost him I would have to do this all alone. Raise a child and I don't think I can do that." John said Shawn sighed. He took John's hand in his own.

"He's not leaving you John. He loves you and wants to build a family, build a life with you." Shawn said John nodded. "I was a brat wasn't I?" John asked, Shawn chuckled. "Yes just a little one though." Shawn said, John laughed at him. "Sorry….I guess I should go talk to him." John said Shawn smiled. John kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight daddy" John said Shawn smiled and watched John walk away. John walked into the bedroom he shared with Dwayne and saw him watching TV. "Can we talk?" John asked, Dwayne nodded. "I'm sorry D, I just got scared and worried. I understand now, that you will always care about Chris. He was your first love and he is the kids father" John said.

"I love him John I do, but I am IN love with you. I want you and I want this baby. I want to build a life with you. I want to marry you and have kids with you." Dwayne said. John nodded. "I understand now, I was a brat and I am really sorry. I was just worried I'd be left all alone." John said Dwayne shook his head and stood up and went over to John. "Never." He said, John smiled and kissed him lightly and hugged him tight. Dwayne looked at John before claiming those soft, full lips in an intense, needy, breath stealing kiss.

His tongue licked at them for a moment, tasting him, savouring the sweetness of him before John opened his mouth for him, their tongues tangling together, rubbing sinuously against one another. Hands made short work of clothes. Dwayne's sweats fell to the room floor, only to be kicked aside uncaringly. John's t-shirt was ripped from his body, the torn shards of it dropped at their feet, his sweats fell next, also kicked aside.

Their hands now free to roam over their lover's naked skin hungrily. Slowly, still entwined, they made their way over to the bed, falling back onto it, Dwayne lying on top of John, John's thighs spread wide and wrapped around Dwayne's waist. Their mouths finally broke apart as they gasped for breath.

"Need you, Dwayne. Need you now." John panted out. "Soon, Johnny…soon." Dwayne replied with a breathless chuckle. One hand slid down his lover's sleek side, down to cup his tight ass in his strong hand, lift him up against him before slipping his finger between the tight cheeks and stroking over his entrance.

With a groan he slid his finger into John, feeling his tight heat surrounding the single digit, and he knew that soon, soon that hot, tight passage would be wrapped around his cock.

Breathy moans and sighs of pleasure tore their way out of John's throat as Dwayne began thrusting his finger in and out of him, crooked to brush against that spot deep inside him that needed it the most.

His own hands stroked over his lover anywhere they could reach, feeling his strong, powerful body before blindly reaching to the bedside table. A triumphant cry sounded loudly as he found what he had been searching for, a bottle of baby oil, and he poured a generous amount into his hand before tossing the bottle aside.

Reaching between their tightly pressed bodies he wrapped his hand around Dwayne's cock, stroking him in rhythm with the two fingers Dwayne was now sliding in and out of him. Shuddering, Dwayne lifted up over John, staring down into his passion clouded blue eyes as he gauged his readiness, but ready or not, he couldn't wait any longer as John's hand guided Dwayne's cock to his entrance.

Their mouths fused together once again as Dwayne slowly slid forward, thrusting home in one sure movement, their arms wrapped around one another, holding tight, clinging to each other as their hips moved together in a dance as old as time, ever faster and faster they moved, all the while swallowing each other's moans of pleasure.

Dwayne pulled one hand free to slid it between their bodies, wrapping around John's cock as they moved even faster, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Feeling his own body tightening, his hips became erratic in their movements. Breaking their lips apart, he lifted his head to look down at John, his body arching and undulating against him, straining as he surged closer to his own release.

"Now, Johnny…come for me, baby. Wanna see you, feel you. Fuck." He managed to grunt out before his body began to spiral out of his control, orgasm rushing over him, even as he felt the wet stickiness of his lovers seed hit his stomach, his passage clenching around him.

The strength seemed to leave his body as he sagged down over John, both men still holding each other tightly as they fought to regain their breath. Finally managing to do so after several long moments, he murmured against John's neck. "God I love you." John smiled. "Love you too." John whispered.

"You'll always be loved and looked after Johnny I promise" Dwayne said, John smiled at him. "Thanks D, I mean it. You are the best fiancé ever, and I can't wait to marry you." John said Dwayne smiled. "I had an idea about that" Dwayne said John nodded at him.

"OK" he said, Dwayne smiled. "Let's get married here, on the beach. Just us and our families" Dwayne said, John turned and looked at Dwayne. "Really?" he asked, Dwayne smiled and nodded. "Yeah something casual. No suits, nothing too fancy, just shorts and shirts." Dwayne said, John laughed at him but smiled.

"Sounds perfect. That suits me, I don't want anything fancy." John said Dwayne smiled at him. "Good, so we'll start organising it" he said, John smiled. He couldn't wait to be Mr. Johnson.

**Please Review….**


	27. Becoming MR Johnson

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

The ceremony was about to begin for John's and Dwayne's wedding.

John was nervous. His dads was beside him, Adam and Bret were there along with Nathan.

His palms were sweating as he stood there in his shorts, shirt and hat. He looked stunning.

He could see Dwayne at the end of the purple aisle that was decorated with blues, browns, blacks, purples and pinks.

His fiancé was standing there smiling with the kids, he was in his shorts, shirt and hats, just the way they wanted it. Adam and Bret smiled and headed down the aisle.

They got to the end and smiled at Dwayne. Next it was John. Hunter and Shawn both looked at their son and winked, they were so proud of him and so happy for him.

John smiled and nodded and they headed down the aisle. John got to the end of the aisle and Hunter and Shawn both shook Dwayne's hand before John took his fiancé's hand.

Shawn stepped up and smiled at the two men, he would be officiating the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to join in celebration of the many blessings that Johnathan and Dwayne already share.

If our lives are as a strand of pearls, the memories that we share of events like this, are a gift that we give to those who are important to us.

The thread that holds everything together and the moments of a lifetime are equally important, but it is the sharing of them with those we love that adds the lustre!"

he said "Johnathan and Dwayne would like to take a moment to thank all of you for being here with them today.

Their parents who, taught them to cherish friends and family and who have set a wonderful example of what it means to be married through all of the difficult and wonderful things that the years bring.

The bridal party, for all the effort that it takes, to be not only a part of a wedding day, but also a part of their lives. And all of you, who have won a place in their hearts that earn you the title of family.

Through your countless acts of love and kindness and unwavering support, in so many ways, you have made their lives rich beyond measure of the material world. To have so many of you here, who love them and want to celebrate this day with them is such a blessing in today's world.

Your presence was the only thing missing from their first ceremony, and the only thing that now makes the happiest day of their lives sparkle and shine just a little bit brighter. So once again, thanks for coming!"

"When asked to tell me a little about themselves John began by calling Dwayne his angel. His support has become as vital as the air he breathes.

Dwayne in turn knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that there is nothing John would not risk for him, for he has already proven that he can trust him with his very life.

he was there for him in his time of need and their relationship progressed quickly. They came to each other when both were at a place in their lives when their walls were down, and they were each ready to accept the love of a lifetime.

There has always been an ease of communication between them and theirs is a love that grows stronger every day. Dwayne has a protective and gentlemanly quality that reminds John of his father Hunter.

They share the same sense of family values and have similar backgrounds.

Confirming their choice in one another has been the fact that the people they each love most on the world have come together as smoothly as if they were merely the family each had just not met yet."

"To get a better glimpse of what love, their relationship and marriage truly means from their perspective Johnathan and Dwayne have chosen to share with you these words…

"This Day I Marry My Best Friend"

Author Unknown

"This day I marry my best friend

...the one I laugh with as we share life's wondrous zest,

as we find new enjoyments and experience all that's best.

...the one I live for because the world seems brighter

as our happy times are better

and our burdens feel much lighter.

...the one I love with every fibre of my soul.

We used to feel vaguely incomplete,

now together we are whole."

"Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a power in the spoken word.

May that power bring you all the warmth and closeness, security and comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer."

"Johnathan and Dwayne come before us today with precious gifts, Their Love, their Faith in each other, And their trust in many bright tomorrows. Let us each pray in our own way that they may find life's deepest meaning.

And richest happiness. That blessings shall forever continue to shine upon them, Granting them prosperity and abundance, Health and happiness, joy and peace In both the physical and spiritual world For all the days of their journey."

John and Dwayne smiled at one another, they couldn't be more in love right now if they tried. "May I have the rings please?" Shawn asked, John handed Shawn Dwayne's yellow gold Round Baguette Diamond Eternity Ring and Dwayne handed Shawn, John's white gold diamond eternity ring.

"It means the world to Johnathan and Dwayne that they can proudly say they have both come from families blessed with long and lasting marriages.

The rings that they are exchanging this day, like all rings with their perfect circles, speak of love that has no beginning and no end."

"Johnathan and Dwayne have chosen to write their own vows. Dwayne would you now tell John what is in your heart?" Shawn asked, Dwayne smiled and nodded.

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding.

I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you."

"I love you, John. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go.

I promise you, Johnny, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us.

I take you again as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life." Dwayne spoke.

John wiped his eyes, he was crying. Dwayne smiled at his husband. "You OK?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Will you now place the ring on Johnathan's finger and repeat after me?" Shawn asked, Dwayne smiled and slipped the ring halfway onto John's finger.

"John, you are my life, my love, my best friend And with this ring, I thee wed May it be a reminder of how much I love you, Not only on this precious day, But every single day of my life." Dwayne slipped the rest of the ring onto John's finger.

"Johnathan will you now tell Dwayne what is in your heart?" Shawn asked, John nodded and smiled. "Dwayne, you once told me that you are afraid of growing old. You told me then that to grow old means to be alone, and it frightens you. But I want you to grow old, Dwayne.

I want you to grow old with me. I want to watch the wrinkles form on your face and every strand of your hair turn white, because to me you would be the most beautiful, even when you are all wrinkled and gray. You do not have to fear being alone, my beloved Dwayne, because I shall be with you.

Grow old with me. I promise to love you faithfully, to care for you and to cherish you, to provide you with support and everything that you need, to respect and honour you. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you." Dwayne smiled at his fiancé.

"Will you now place the ring on Dwayne's finger and repeat after me?" John slipped the ring half way onto Dwayne's finger. "Dwayne, you are my life, my love, my best friend And with this ring, I thee wed May it be a reminder of how much I love you, Not only on this precious day, But every single day of my life." John said he slid the ring all the way onto Dwayne's finger. Dwayne smiled at John and winked making John blush.

"Johnathan and Dwayne have chosen to close their ceremony with a reading from the 1st Letter of Paul to the Corinthians." Shawn spoke.

"Love is patient and kind; love is not jealous or boastful; it is not arrogant or rude.

Love does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right.

Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends; So in faith, hope, and love, abide these three; but know the greatest of these is love."

"As often as we hear this passage doesn't it just say everything there is to be said about the art of love, marriage, parenting and family so concisely and eloquently? John and Dwayne remember these words.

And remember it is your humanness that you love most in one another. It is what has made you each so special that you have chosen to spend a lifetime exploring all many wondrous qualities God has given each of you, to bring out the goodness in one another and to forgive the mistakes that growing and learning means you will each make, knowing in your hearts that your love is what matters most."

Shawn smiled at his son and Dwayne.

"You are now as your hearts have always known you to be, Husband and husband. You may kiss!" Shawn exclaimed, Dwayne smiled and pulled John closer by his hips, he caressed John's face.

"Love you baby" he said, John giggled and Dwayne kissed him, deeply and passionately.

They broke the kiss and turned to their friends and family.

"Let's party!" Dwayne announced as he took John's hand and they headed into the house where the sit down dinner would be served for their reception.

"Today has been amazing….I am so glad we decided to do this." John said Dwayne smiled and nodded.

"Me too baby." He said. They finished dinner and mingled a bit before it was time to cut the cake, their cake was a 6 tier blue cake, filled with red velvet and vanilla cream.

It was stunning. It was decorated with crystals and also some feathers.

John and Dwayne cut the cake and fed each other a piece without slamming it into their faces. They kissed and it was time for their first dance.

The song they picked was the same song they used at their first wedding it was 'Queens, Best Friend' Dwayne smiled and dragged John out onto the dance floor as the music started, everyone watched in awe as the two lovers danced.

"Ooh you make me live

Whatever this world can give to me

It's you you're all I see

Ooh you make me live now honey

Ooh you make me live

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had

I've been with you such a long time

You're my sunshine and I want you to know

That my feelings are true

I really love you

Oh you're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

Ooh I've been wandering round

But I still come back to you

In rain or shine

You've stood by me girl

I'm happy at home

You're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

Whenever this world is cruel to me

I got you to help me forgive

Ooh you make me live now honey

Ooh you make me live

You're the first one

When things turn out bad

You know I'll never be lonely

You're my only one

And I love the things

I really love the things that you do

You're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

I'm happy at home

You're my best friend

Oh you're my best friend

Ooh you make me live

You you're my best friend"

They finished the dance and kissed deeply on the floor. Dwayne smiled at his husband. He didn't think he had ever been happier.

He loved John and he was so happy to show his love to him. he was everything Dwayne could want and more.

They both knew that there was some hard times ahead but they were going to relish the fact that in the end, they would still be together.

**Please Review….**


	28. House Hunting

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

John was now five months along in his pregnancy and he was doing good, he had been stress free and enjoying his free time.

Dwayne was home a lot more as well he was still trying to figure out how to open up his own private practice he had also had Hunter helping him, Hunter wanted to work with him, to be partners.

Hunter and Shawn had officially moved from Boston to New York and they had taken over John's apartment. John loved having his dad's closer to him he loved it.

John and Dwayne were loving being married, the kids were loving it too and having a good time, Chris was a lot more busy with his new boyfriend and the kids had been spending a lot more time with Dwayne and John which John adored, he loved having them around.

Dwayne grunted as he rolled off of John. John lay there naked and panting recovering from their morning sex. John turned and smiled at his husband.

"You're amazing." John said Dwayne laughed. "Thanks babe" he said, John smiled and kissed Dwayne's chest. "What's the plan for today?" John asked.

"I need to go to the hospital this morning and do some paperwork, then I am gonna come home and drag you out to look at this house I found. I want to be moved out of here and into a new house before the baby comes." Dwayne said John groaned, he had been putting off finding a new place since they got back from Miami.

"I don't know why you're so reluctant." Dwayne said as he got out of bed and rummaged through his closet to find something to wear.

"I love this place D, it's amazing. I love being in the city. I love it all." John said. "Yeah me too babe, but the reality is we can't stay here there isn't enough room." Dwayne said.

"We can find somewhere close to the city I promise." Dwayne said, John sighed. "OK then. I'll be open-minded about this I promise." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded. "Good, now you get some more sleep and I'll shower" Dwayne said pecking John on the lips, John smiled and snuggled into bed.

Dwayne smiled at him and went and had a shower. He shaved and made himself look more presentable and he got ready for the day. He dressed in his Rock & Republic Black Resin Slim-Straight Jeans, his Double-Layer V-Neck Tee, his Vans Turnback Cardigan and his Marc Anthony Fashion Boots.

Once he was dressed he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and went over to John and kissed him, John came out of his sleep and smiled up at his husband.

"I'm off I'll be home in a few hours, be ready OK?" John smiled and nodded. "OK love you." John said. "Love you too babe" Dwayne said and left their home.

John laid there in bed for a few more minutes before he got up and went to the shower.

He showered and got dressed for the day. He dressed in his True Religion Ricky Straight Corduroy Jeans, his Affliction AC Renegades Premium Short Sleeve V-Neck Tee, his Affliction Get Back Jacket and his Nike Sweet Classic Leather Trainers.

Once he was dressed, he changed the sheets on the bed and tidied up and headed into the kitchen. He put on some tea and he made himself some breakfast. He sat down and ate it.

Once he was done he cleaned up sat in front of the TV looking through some baby furniture catalogues. He and Dwayne didn't know what they wanted to get for their baby girl. John still couldn't believe they were having a girl it was so amazing.

He was looking through some books when the doorbell rang, he frowned and got up and went and answered it, he was shocked to see Ana there.

"Ana what's going on?" John asked as Ana sat down in the lounge. "School is so annoying!" she exclaimed. "What's going on?" John asked. "Just bull crap. My best friend is now dating my ex!" she exclaimed, John sighed. "How did this happen?" John asked.

"I don't know, me and Matt ended things months ago, he wanted more from me." Ana said, John nodded and smiled. "I get that, but how did he end up with your best friend?" John asked.

"Crystal. She's been my best friend forever, I went to find her before school today and I found her with her tongue down Matt's throat. I confronted them, she apologised and I went off on her. Things got heated and she slapped me, I slapped her back and I left school." Ana explained.

John sighed. "I'm sorry Ana, but your dad is gonna be home soon and he is gonna go nuts when he sees you not to mention Chris." John said.

"Like he cares he's too busy with Mike." Ana said, John sighed. "He's happy and in love. You can't blame him." John said. "I get that but we're his kids." Ana said John nodded. "I know." John said.

"John you ready!" John heard Dwayne John sighed. Dwayne walked into the lounge and saw Ana, he frowned. "What is going on?" he asked, Ana sighed and told the whole story.

"You can stay here, you do your school work. You're going to school tomorrow though." he said sternly, John smiled at him. "You ready to go?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Where are you going?" Ana asked. "To look at a house." Dwayne said. "Ooooh can I come?" she asked, Dwayne sighed.

"Fine. Go change." John said Ana smiled at her dad and headed up to her room to change. She came back down a few minutes later dressed.

She was in her Glitter Destructed Bootcut Jeans, her takeout Striped Cowlneck Top, her Energie Heart Sweatshirt and her Princess Vera Wang Wedge Booties.

"Let's go." Dwayne said, John and Ana smiled and they headed out to the car, they got in and Dwayne drove them twenty minutes out of the city to Rochelle, New York.

They got to the house and John was surprised to see it was a house right on the beach. They got out of the car and walked inside, Michelle the real estate agent met them. She was Dwayne's friend. "Hey Chelle, this is John my husband and my daughter Ana." He said, John smiled and shook her hand. "So tell us about this place" John said, Michelle smiled.

"This house is a spectacular Long Island Sound WATERFRONT Mediterranean located in private gated community. This home offers glorious water views from virtually every window. The deck spans the rear of the home overlooking the backyard and private beach. Meticulous builder showcases this home with all top amenities possible. A circular driveway leads to 3-car garage, 2 finished rooms above both with balconies overlooking the water including; a workout room, large bedroom & full bath. The in-ground pool & cabana complete the home." she said, John smiled and looked around. "Well baby?" Dwayne asked, John sighed. "It's nice." John said. "Just nice?" Dwayne asked. "I really like it D I do. I think it's perfect." John said, Dwayne smiled.

"Really?" he asked, John smiled and nodded. "Definitely, I love it." John said Dwayne smiled at him. "So can I make the offer?" Dwayne asked, John nodded and smiled. "Sure babe" John said Dwayne smiled. John watched his husband walk off. "You're not too happy" Ana said. "I am, I love the house it's amazing, Your dad wants this house he's been talking about it for months now, I want him to be happy and I will be happy here I know it, and it's only twenty minutes into the city." John said Ana smiled, she really loved John the way he was willing to put her dad's happiness above his own it was so sweet.

**Please Review….**


	29. Moving In

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today John and Dwayne were moving into their new home, they had Adam, Bret, Hunter, Shawn and the kids helping with the move. Dwayne didn't want John lifting a finger, he just wanted him to be relaxed and stress free the last thing he wanted was something happening to his husband or the baby.

John rolled his neck as he let the hot water rush over him as he showered, he hadn't been sleeping well with this whole move on his mind, he was really going to Miss being in New York City. He was doing this for Dwayne. He closed his eyes and relaxed under the water.

"Babe, you OK?" Dwayne asked from the doorway of the bathroom, John smiled. "Fine D." John said. Dwayne sat up on the bathroom counter and watched John through the glass of the shower.

John finished washing and got out and wrapped himself up in a nice towel. He dried himself off and got him dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Helix Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Purple Helix V-Neck Slubbed Tee, his Helix Burnout Hoodie and his Nike Trainers. Once he was dressed he went back into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, he looked over at Dwayne who was watching him intently. He took his toothbrush out of his mouth. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You just look so good." Dwayne said John rolled his eyes and continued brushing his teeth. "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" John asked, Dwayne smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am gonna jump in the shower quickly." Dwayne said kissing John's cheek, John nodded and continued brushing his teeth.

Dwayne showered, dried off and dressed. He dressed in his Company 81 Greenwich Relaxed Bootcut Jeans, his Teal Helix V-Neck Slubbed Tee, his Helix Military Burnout Fleece Hoodie and his Nike Flex Trainers.

"You still in here?" Dwayne asked when he walked in to brush his teeth, John was still standing by the sink looking into the mirror. John sighed.

"Yeah, well you won't let me do anything." John said Dwayne sighed, "You know I am only doing this for your safety babe, the last thing I want is for you to be hurt." Dwayne said, John sighed. "I know, I am just bored." John said, Dwayne sighed. "Why don't you look after Nate?" Dwayne asked, John shrugged.

"Maybe." He said. "Dad!" they heard Ana call up to them. "What?!" Dwayne called down. "John's parents are here!" she called back up. John walked past Dwayne and he walked downstairs, he smiled seeing his parent's and he hugged them.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked. "I am just annoyed, Dwayne won't let me do anything" John said, "Baby, he just doesn't want you or the baby hurt" Shawn said, John nodded.

"I know but it's so annoying." John said. "I know, look why don't I stick with you today? Maybe we can do your closets and the DVD's and stuff? Simple stuff?" Shawn asked, John nodded. "Yeah I guess so." John said Shawn smiled.

"Good." He said, he was so relieved that everything had been settled with John, the last thing they needed on a busy day like today was John being bratty on top of everything and he knew Dwayne had a low limit to John's bratiness.

Shawn took John's hand and headed up to John and Dwayne's room and went through the closet folding everything and packing them in boxes. "So how's the baby?" Shawn asked.

"Good the doctor says everything is going well." John said, Shawn smiled. "Good. I am worried about you, I really am." Shawn said, John smiled.

"I know, and I know Dwayne is as well. But I am so bored sleeping and all that. I can't do anything. I Miss work so badly." John said, Shawn smiled and nodded. "Yeah I know." Shawn said, John smiled.

They both looked up as the bedroom door opened and Dwayne walked in. "We're all heading off now to the new place, I'll be back in an hour or so to grab the rest." Dwayne said leaning down and kissing John. John smiled. "OK." He said. Dwayne sighed. "Love you." He said, John smiled. "I love you too baby." John said, Dwayne smiled and nodded at Shawn and left the house.

John sighed and looked down at his hands. "What's wrong?" Shawn asked, John sighed. "Nothing, it's just I wish I was there organising the house with him." John said Shawn nodded. "Well if we rush around we can get this done and head over there to help." Shawn said, John smiled at his dad.

"Sounds perfect" John said continuing to fold the clothes, Shawn smiled at his son, he understood his annoyance but John needed to realise he had a very high risk pregnancy and he couldn't risk doing any hard labour and something bad happening to John or the baby.

Dwayne would be devastated if he knew he could have prevented John being hurt. He and John finished packing up all the clothes and things in the house and they labelled them and headed out the door, they got into the car and Shawn drove them off to the new house. Once there they got out and walked inside.

Adam and Bret were there helping out. Dwayne looked at John with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" Dwayne asked. "This is our house." John said, Dwayne sighed. "You were supposed to wait at home." Dwayne said. John rolled his eyes.

"I am here now, so don't fret." John said Dwayne shook his head, John was so stubborn sometimes. "John-" "Just stop D, stop!" John snapped, he headed outside and he made his way down to the beach.

He just wanted to be alone, he was so sick and tired of feeling coddled. He really was. He went down to the beach and he sat down in the warm sand.

He ran his hands through the sand and took a deep breath, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Chris, John frowned. "Chris what are you doing here?" John asked. "I came to help and I wanted to chat to you for a second." Chris said, John nodded. "OK shoot." John said Chris smiled.

"I was just wondering why the kids like to spend more time here with you and Dwayne than they do with me?" Chris asked, John was shocked at the question, he looked at Chris and sighed.

"Chris, the kids think you are giving more attention to Mike" John said, "Chris you have a right to be happy and in love, remember the kids felt the same way about D when he and I started dating...they aren't used to sharing you with someone...do like we did Chris...include them sometimes on your dates...take them to the zoo or amusement park...and if it annoys Mike to have them around...maybe you need to rethink your relationship...you can be happy, but you have to consider your kids feelings too...they are yours for life...Mike could be only temporary...which is more important?" John asked, Chris nodded.

"I get it. thank-you." Chris said, John smiled. "I am glad we are friends now, I am truly happy for you and Dwayne." Chris said John smiled and patted him on the back. "Oh, with Dwayne being a doctor he is really overprotective when you're pregnant, ignore him, he is a little touchy at times, but he means well John. remember this baby is everything to him right now. He is just concerned, if he snaps at you for doing something you shouldn't be doing, he is only doing it out of love…..Remember that." Chris said, John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." John said, Chris smiled and got up and went back up to the house. John sighed and looked out at the ocean. He knew he was overreacting about Dwayne but he just needed to be alone right now. He just wanted to chill out and be alone. To think things through, he really wanted this baby to be OK he really did. The baby was the most important thing to him right now.

They were everything to him.

**Please Review….**


	30. Ana Graduates

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was the night of Ana's graduation. John and Dwayne got out of the shower and they got ready for the night, Dwayne dressed in his 7 For All Mankind Brett Bootcut No Break 32" Inseam Jeans in New York Dark, his Quiksilver Rail Bando Long Sleeve Woven Shirt, his Scully Rockabilly Button Front Blazer With Floral Tonal Embroidery Front and Back and his GBX Barrage.

John dressed in his Diesel Zatiny Boot cut Jeans, his Diesel Black Gold Sampucca Shirt, his Diesel Jensaner Blazer and his Diesel Basket Butch Jeans. Once they were dressed they headed downstairs where the kids were waiting on them. All kids looked amazing.

Ana was in her White Joe Benbasset Dress Pants, her Bright Pink Rock & Republic Drapeneck Top, her Black Rock & Republic Embellished Twill Blazer and her Black and White Studded Rock & Republic Platform High Heels.

Samuel was in his True Religion Kids Boys' Billy Handstitch Jeans In Independence, his Black Calvin Klein Kids Sateen Shirt, his Calvin Klein Kids Suit Jacket and his Nike Kids Dual Fusion Jack Boots.

Justin was in his True Religion Kids Boys' Jack Slim Jeans in Body Rinse Black, his Blue Calvin Klein Kids Sateen Shirt, his True Religion Kids Boys' Blue Collar Dino Jacket in Avenger and his Converse Kids Chuck Taylor All Star Sneaker Boots.

"We ready to go then?" Dwayne asked, everyone nodded and they headed out to the car, they got in and Dwayne drove them to Anabel's school. They got there and got out and Ana went to find her friends and John, Dwayne, Sam and Justin had a seat with Chris, Mike, Hunter, Shawn, Adam and Bret. Dwayne looked at Mike and sighed.

"Hi I'm Dwayne" he said, Mike smiled. "Mike" he said and shook his hand. Dwayne looked at John who smiled at him proudly and they sat down and waited for the ceremony to begin. The ceremony began and the class president got up and began his speech to the class and to the guests. "Good Evening Honoured Guests, Ladies, Gentlemen and Students - Our high school years seem to have passed in a flurry of activities: courses attended, grades attained, extracurricular activities, social events and lesson learned."

"It is hard to believe that the next few months will see the Graduating Class of 2012 facing new horizons and challenges. Some of us may stay closer to home, some may move slightly further away and yet others may find themselves in a totally different continent. Where ever you may find yourself and whatever challenge you may have chosen to follow and explore - hold true to what shaped your yesterdays; acknowledge and appreciate what you are today and dare to be all that you can be tomorrow!"

"As the Graduating Class of 2012 we need to express our gratitude for the wonderful opportunities that we were exposed to. Our thanks must go to all the staff and the management of The Beekman School. We are privileged to have attended this school. The Beekman School offers a world class education - of that we have no doubt. As we make a relatively smooth transition into life beyond school, I am sure that the fine education that we received will stand us in good stead - time and again. Our thanks must also extend to our parents and guardians. You have remained committed to our education, but more importantly, you have remained committed to us. You have stood by our sides, even when things may have seemed a bit rocky - steadfast and constant - stability in a time of turmoil, hesitancy and our quest for independence."

"Today, we stand on the brink of a new chapter in our lives. Take a moment to reflect on everything that we have achieved. Take a moment to look back and to see and appreciate just how far we have all come. Today is our opportunity to acknowledge our accomplishments. Some may have achieved more than others with relative ease. Some may have had to work harder...may have had to dig deeper to find the resolve to continue to meet the challenge - and perhaps some may have let opportunities pass them by? Either way, today, you need to acknowledge where you are. You may find that your high school years were years well spent. You may find that you regret some of the opportunities that you allowed to slip by. Acknowledge them, accept them and then prepare to move on...to tomorrow! You need to dare to dream to be all that you can be tomorrow."

"Dale Carnegie said, "The person who goes furthest is generally the one who is willing to DO and DARE!" This is the challenge that lies before you this evening."

"Dare to be all that you can be. Dare to chase your chosen career - Dare to excel - Dare to go the extra mile - Dare to show compassion - Dare to make your mark in the world - Dare to have empathy - Dare to be the best you can be... and then DO it! Overly simplistic? Probably. Within our reach? Definitely! My thanks and fondest best wishes go with you one and all." He spoke. Everyone stood and applauded him, next came time for the diplomas to be handed out.

When Ana's name was called the family all stood up and applauded and snapped pictures of her, each and every one of them were so happy and so proud of her. In a few months her life would change when she would go to the NYU School of medicine. She wanted to follow in Dwayne's footsteps and be a doctor.

Once the ceremony was over and everyone congratulated all the students Dwayne decided to take everyone out for a nice meal. Once they had eaten their meal it was time for graduation gifts.

"Here kid, this is from me and Shawn." Hunter said handing her a gift, Ana smiled and opened the present, inside was a pair of 14k Rose Gold Over Silver & Sterling Silver Crystal & Marcasite Striped Drop Earrings. She smiled and hugged her grandparents.

"This is from me and uncle Bret." Adam said handing her the gift, she smiled and opened it, inside was a 18k Rose Gold Over Silver & Sterling Silver Diamond Accent Angel Heart Pendant. Ana smiled and hugged them.

"This is from Mike and I." Chris said handing her the gift, she smiled and opened it, inside was a Bulova Stainless Steel Diamond Accent Leather Watch. She smiled and hugged them both.

"This is from me and your dad." John said handing Ana the gifts, Ana smiled and opened them, inside was a Juicy Couture Rose Gold Collection Pave Link Bracelet, a Juicy Couture Steffy Quilted Stud Handbag and a Juicy Couture Upscale Quilted Zip Wallet. She smiled and hugged them tight. "Thank-you all. I never thought I would ever graduate but I am so happy and I am so proud of myself." She said everyone smiled.

"So where are you headed for break?" Hunter asked. "Dad is letting me have a few friends over to the house in Miami for two weeks." She said, Dwayne smiled. "Believe me it wasn't easy to convince your dad, so you best behave" John warned her Dwayne smiled.

"I will I promise." She said, John smiled. They finished off at the restaurant and Ana went off to her party and John and Dwayne headed home

Once home the kids went to bed and John and Dwayne relaxed on the couch in one another's arms. Dwayne had his arms wrapped around John's waist his hands laying on John's baby bump.

"So boy or girl?" Dwayne asked, John turned and looked at him. "I thought you didn't want to know?" John asked, "Well I changed my mind, please tell me." Dwayne said, John smiled and nodded. "It's a girl, we're having a daughter." John said Dwayne smiled and kissed John deeply.

"I always wanted two daughters, I am losing one and gaining another." Dwayne said, John sighed. "You're not losing Ana baby, she loves you and she will always need her daddies." John said Dwayne smiled and kissed John again. "You're amazing." He said, John smirked.

"I know." He said, he stood up and extended his hand out to his husband.

"Wanna show me how amazing I KNOW you are." John said, Dwayne nodded and jumped up and dragged John up to their bedroom and made sweet passionate love to him all night long.

**Please Review….**


	31. The End

**HOW A NURSE MENDS A DOCTORS HEART**

**MONTHS LATER**

Dwayne got up and went up for his shower. John sighed as he sat there he was so over sitting around and doing nothing. He was sick of it. He wanted to get up and do something productive with his time. He got up and headed into the laundry. He grabbed the washed clothes out of the washing machine and headed out to the garden to hang them out. He knew he had to be quick about it otherwise Dwayne would flip his lid about it all.

He started hanging the clothes out when he felt a few twinges in his stomach, he sighed and rubbed his stomach. "Settle down babies" John said, Yes he and Dwayne had learned a week ago that they were having twins, a boy and a girl. John continued with the laundry but stopped. He cringed and doubled over that's when he felt his water break, he couldn't believe this. He was bent over and breathing heavily.

"Shit….He's gonna kill me." John said to himself. "DWAYNE!" John called out. He knew Dwayne probably wouldn't hear him because he was in the shower, John sucked it up and walked inside.

He went up the stairs stopping halfway as a sharp pain shot through him. "Mother fucker that hurt." He said after the pain had subsided. He went up to the nurseries and grabbed the babies bags, then he walked into the bedroom and grabbed his own bag. Dwayne walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "What are you doing?" Dwayne asked. "My water broke Dwayne. You need to get ready and we need to call Steph and leave for the wellness clinic." John said. "Shit OK. Let me call Steph and we can go." Dwayne said. He dressed and grabbed all three bags and he helped John get changed and then they headed out the door.

They got into the car and headed to the wellness clinic. John breathed heavily throughout the whole drive. "Just do the breathing baby, you can do it." Dwayne said John sighed and kept up with his breathing. They got to the clinic and walked inside. They were immediately taken into the birthing suite. "OK John we're doing a water birth is that right?" the midwife Amy said, John nodded. "Yeah my doctor is on her way here" John said, "OK then, we will get the bath set up and we will get this show on the road." She said, John nodded. He couldn't wait to meet his babies, he really couldn't it was going to be amazing he knew it, he had been waiting for this for months now and he was scared and nervous that it was finally happening.

"Do you need or want anything love?" Dwayne asked, John shook his head. "No, just stay here with me." John said Dwayne smiled and nodded he held John's hand and breathed through the contractions, they had to wait until he was further along before they got into the birthing tub but it was going to be worth it. "You're doing so well Johnny. I can't wait to meet our angels." Dwayne said John smiled. "Me either. We need to think about names." John said smiling, Dwayne nodded. "Yeah that's something I completely forgot about. They need to have something amazing, something that's them." Dwayne said John smiled and nodded. The door opened and Amy and Stephanie walked in. John smiled at his doctor, he felt much more calmer now that she was there.

"OK John let's see how far along you are and we can check out the babies heart beats." Steph said John smiled and nodded. He laid back and Stephanie checked. "You're at six which is where we want you to be," she said, she then checked the heartbeats of the twins and smiled, they sounded perfect. "OK we're ready, Dwayne are you getting into the water with John at some stage?" Steph asked. "Yeah" Dwayne said. "OK then, you should change into the swimmers now." Steph said Dwayne nodded and went into the bathroom to change. He came back out and they were good to go.

"OK let's get you into the water John." Steph said John nodded and stripped down and got into the water, it was nice and warm and relaxing. Amy turned on some soft soothing music and they were good to go.

**HOURS LATER**

"OK John it's time to push. Dwayne if you would get in behind John." Steph said, Dwayne nodded and climbed into the tub, he situated himself behind his husband and rubbed his shoulders and held John's hand. "You can do this." Dwayne said, John breathed out and smiled, he was so glad he had Dwayne with him doing this, he just couldn't imagine doing this without him. Stephanie looked at John. "Are you ready to push?" she asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah let's do this." He said, he felt so calm right now, this was how he had always envisioned him giving birth, away from a hospital.

Just nice and relaxed and in the arms of the man he loved. "OK John. I want you to push and hold it for ten seconds OK?" Steph asked John nodded and squeezed Dwayne's hands as he pushed.

"Hold it….1…2…3…4…5…6…7...8…9…and 10. Now relax" Steph coached John, John slumped forward breathing heavily. "Hurts." He whimpered. "I know it does John but think about meeting your two angels. You can do this, I have faith in you." Stephanie told her patient and friend. John smiled and nodded. "OK I am ready to go again." John said, Stephanie smiled. "Good, we're getting close, I know it hurts but you can do this." Steph said John smiled, he turned and looked at Dwayne who smiled and kissed him. John took Dwayne's hands and squeezed them as he beared down and pushed as hard as he could. He held it for ten seconds and then relaxed.

"OK I can feel the head of baby A. You're nearly there, one last push and she should be out." Steph said John smiled. He pushed again and held it and then he saw Steph pull out his and Dwayne's first daughter out of the water and she started screaming her lungs out. "Dwayne, would you like to cut the cord?" Steph asked, Dwayne nodded and cut the cord then Amy took the baby away to clean her up while John pushed for the second.

"OK let's meet baby B." Steph said John smiled and pushed as hard as he could, he just wanted to see and to meet his son. "Ahhhh!" he growled as he pushed harder than ever. "OK breathe John, this is the last push I promise" Steph said John nodded and took a deep breath and then pushed down as hard as he could, Steph smiled and pulled out their second child and he too started wailing. Dwayne cut the cord and Amy took him to get cleaned up. "OK we will clean you up John and get you into the nursery suite and we will bring the babies to you." Steph said John smiled.

He was cleaned up and he got dressed, he then headed back to the suite, he was helped into bed and covered up and he felt fine. It wasn't as painful as he thought it would have been. "Hey there guys, would you like to meet your children?" Stephanie asked as she came in. "This is your daughter" she said handing the baby to John. "And this one is five minutes younger than his sister" Steph said handing the baby to Dwayne.

Steph smiled at the family. "So what are their names?" she asked, she needed to know for the birth certificate and hospital records. "How about I name one and you name one?" Dwayne asked John smiled and nodded. "OK this beauty is Shelby Christa Johnson" John said, Shelby smiled. "And her brother is named Noah Anthony Johnson." Dwayne said John smiled, he loved the names.

Dwayne sat down beside his Husband and they both looked down at their baby girls. "They're stunning." John said, Dwayne smiled. "They're amazing, you did so good John." Dwayne said John smiled. "NO D. WE did good. We made these two angels together and I couldn't be happier." John said. "Neither could I Johnny, neither could I" Dwayne said meaning every single word. John smiled over at his husband, his life was now complete, he had an amazing family, amazing friends, an amazing husband, amazing step kids and now two children of his own, he never thought this would ever happen to him but he guessed this was How A Nurse Mends A Doctor's Heart.

**THE END**

**Please Review….**

**Thank-you all for reading and reviewing this story, it means so much to me. There is much more to come from me…Thank-you again!**


End file.
